My Little Pony: High School is Magic
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: You can call this my version of Equestria Girls except the characters are ponies and things get real. Twilight's parents are going through divorce causing Twilight and her adoptive brother Spike to move to a new city and go to a new school to make new friends. But how far will the two go in order to build new long lasting relationships? Ch 13 and epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

It was her first day as a senior of a public high school. Her mother drove her to school in their blue minivan. Before then she went to private school. Those were happier times. Her mom and dad were still married. But her mom can't afford private school on her own and her dad refuses to pay if she isn't living with him.

"It'll be okay, Twilight, sweetie," said her mom. "Public school is just like any other school. I went to public school, and look at me! I sell houses!"

"I'm not worried about the education, mom," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm worried about the students. I'm probably gonna be the only new pony there for her senior year while everypony else have already made friends with other ponies who've been there since their freshman year or earlier. Nopony would want anything to do with me."

"Oh, come on, Twilight," said Spike, her adoptive brother, "You're thinking negative. It's like what dad always said, 'Negative thinkers are stinkers!'"

"Yeah, and he was a stinking drinker," their mom added.

"Mom," Spike whined.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but he's right, Twilight. Make the best of it."

"Okay," she said with little meaning behind her response.

They arrived at the school. The big sign out front read "Equestria High School: Go Buckaneers!" Their mother pulled up at the kiss and go to let out her children. It was very busy. Students were everywhere waiting for the homeroom bell to ring. Twilight and Spike surveyed the area making careful mental notes about each student they laid eyes on: cool ponies, geeks, hipsters, popular ponies, not as popular ponies, jocks, popular hipsters, stoners, and everypony else. Spike was eager to meet everyone while Twilight tried to find just one pony she can easily walk up to and ask them to show her to her locker.

Their mother drove off to complete another workday. Spike took this as a cue for them to part ways. He left to run after a group of rough looking kids around his age. Twilight rolled her eyes and continued looking for a pony. She finally found one with a red and yellow mane walking alone toward the entrance of the building.

"She looks approachable," Twilight said to herself.

Twilight hurried to catch up to her. She met her at the main entrance doors. Twilight quickly cut in front of her to open the doors for her.

"After you," Twilight greeted.

The other pony didn't say a word. Twilight saw passed the weird behavior and continued to speak to her.

"So my name is Twilight. I'm new here. What's your name?"

"Sunset Shimmer," she sternly responded.

"Oh! What a pretty name! So are you a senior here? I'm a senior. I transferred here from Princess Academy in Canterlot. My folks are going through some stuff, so now I gotta go here. Not that it's a bad thing. I'm sure you love this school and that it's a great school and everything. In fact I think I'm gonna like it here! So who do have first period?"

"Listen, Twilight, was it?" Sunset said as she got in Twilight's face. "My time is very valuable so is there anything I can help you with so you can buck off and leave me alone?"

Twilight suddenly became frightened.

"Um, do you know where my locker is?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed and turned away from Twilight.

Feeling discouraged, Twilight quickly turned around without looking. She accidentally bumped into Fluttershy who was passing out flyers about animal rights propaganda. The bump caused Fluttershy to drop all of her flyers on the floor, scattering them about. Students around them began to laugh and point at Fluttershy. Sunset Shimmer almost missed the commotion but was able to see that Twilight knocked Fluttershy's papers out of her hooves.

Twilight started to rush to help Fluttershy but Sunset stopped her.

"Hey, Twilight, was it?" Sunset Shimmer started. "I think we started off on the wrong hoof. I had you pegged all wrong. I didn't think you were cool like me. Sure it wasn't totally humiliating but you put that annoying granola muncher in her place. Way to show who's boss!"

"Uh, thanks?" Twilight winced.

"Hey, a couple of us cool ponies are gonna go out for lunch. You should hang with us."

"Um, I'll think about it. Still kinda gettin' used to the school, here."

"Oh, okay. No worries. We'll hang whenever! You can find me in the parking lot by the cafeteria. Or in the bleachers in the gymnasium. Or on the softball field. I'm usually never in class. Catch ya, around Twi. Oh, and your locker is at the end of the hallway!"

Sunset Shimmer darted off toward the lunchroom. Only Twilight and Fluttershy were in the hallway. Twilight, was excited that a pony wanted to hang with her. But in her delight she almost forgot about Fluttershy.

"Oh my gosh let me help you," Twilight said leaning down to help her pick up her papers.

"N-no. I'm s-so s-sorry," stammered the frightened pony. "It was t-t-totally my fault. Please, don't… h-hurt m-me."

"Hurt you? I want to help you."

"Oh, you don't need apologize for anything, Ms., um, New Pony! I shouldn't have been in your way. It'll never happen again. Just don't throw me in the bushes."

"Throw you in the-, listen, I think you have me confused with another pony."

"Oh no," Fluttershy muttered. "I'm so sorry. It's just that, um, well, I saw you with Sunset Shimmer."

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"Well, I really can't blame her for it. She might have came from a bad home. I'm sure she's more than just a… big meanie pants! Oh! Please excuse me, um,-"

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle. It's just that it was Sunset Shimmer who bumped, I mean, whom I bumped into before and I guess that made her very upset because,... well, she ended up throwing me in the bushes one. I had pricklies in my mane all day."

"That's awful," Twilight gasped.

"Yeah, she's kind of a bully. But I don't hate her. I know deep down inside all of that icky meanieness, she is a good pony!"

"I'll have to stay clear of her then. Thanks, um…"

"Fluttershy," she said with a giggle. "Hey I can walk you to your locker and maybe show you around a bit, I mean, if that's okay with you. If not then at least take this flyer. It's about saving baby seals, the cute little darlings."

"Thanks, Fluttershy. And I don't mind you showing me around."

"Really? Oh Twilight, I can't wait to show you all the wonderful things we have here!" Fluttershy said in delight as she started hovering. "What's your schedule?"

Twilight showed her class schedule. She had a lot of advanced courses to take.

"Wow, you must be really smart," Fluttershy remarked. "We have the first period together with Dr. Discord."

"Dr. Discord?

"Well, I don't think he's a real Doctor. He just tells us to call him that so when he does role call we answer 'What's up, doc?' He's an, um, interesting teacher."

The two ponies walked to Twilight's locker together laughing and talking about the school. Meanwhile, Spike was still following the rough kids from before. They were the Diamond Dogs. Rover, Fido, and Spot were making their way to the East wing of the school, outside. The dogs were laughing, calling each other names and making inside jokes. Spike was laughing along with them the whole way.

"Hey smell my breath," Rover said to Fido, blowing hot air to him.

"What did you eat?" Fido winced.

"Your momma's pussy!"

The dogs all laugh in unison. In an effort to fit in Spike also joins in laughter. The sound of his childish giggles disrupted the unruly cackling from the Diamond Dogs. Their attention was fixed on the intruder. Spike suddenly grew nervous.

"Hey, who are you?" Spot grilled.

"Um, I'm Spike," Spike shakily spat out.

"Spike?," said Rover. "That tough name! You tough?"

"Well, yeah I'm tough," Spike said with more confidence. "I'm plenty tough!"

"Oh, yeah?" said a voice from the shadows. It was Babs Seed. She slowly crept from the shadows. She unwrapped a sucker and stuck it in her mouth. "You think, ya tougher than me?"

"Well-" Spike started

"What's ya name kid?"

"His name Spike, boss" Fido barked.

"Spike, huh. That's cute. Youse supposed to be a dawg, too, er sumthin'?"

"No, I'm a dragon."

"A dragon!" Babs said circling Spike. "Intrestin', intrestin.' You must be new around here."

"Yeah I am.."

"I see. Well since you're new I'll grant you the privilege to join our little operation here. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I think a pup like you could go far with the likes of me!"

"Huh? Wait, who are you?"

"Well the faculty calls me Barbra. Anypony else call me that and they're buckin' dead! Ponies around here call me Babs, see? But, you can call me any time, Spike… the dragon." Babs stuffed her sucker into Spike mouth. Spike coughed and gagged by the sudden gesture. "See ya around, babe. And consider my offer, will ya? Let's go boys."

Babs Seed and her Diamond Dog goons left Spike alone. Spike finally managed to spit out the candy. Upon doing so he found himself standing before three eager young mares.

"Can I help you?" Spike said.

"Yeah, where's your cutie mark?" said a short orange pegasus.

"Scootaloo, hush! Sorry 'bout that," said the yellow red maned pony. "I'm Apple Bloom and that one's name is Scootaloo. And this is Sweetie Belle. And we're here to show you around the school."

"Aw cool," Spike cheerfully said. "I'm Spike. Spike Sparkle. This must be some place if you get to have three ponies show you around."

"Actually only I was assigned to show you around," Sweetie Belle said.

"But we do everything as a team!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo added.

"Is that like a club or something?" Spike questioned.

"Sort of," Scootaloo said. "We're on a quest to find our cutie marks or die trying!"

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom yelled. "We gotta work on your recruitment skills, lil lady!"

"Recruitment? Well, I'm a dragon. Dragons don't get cutie marks. At least I don't think they do."

"Oh. Well, that's okay," Apple Bloom said. "We can still be friends."

"Sweet!" Spike cheered. "Now I have seven new friends here at this school. Twilight is gonna flip!"


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and Fluttershy began to enter Dr. Discord's Equestrian Social Studies class. Dr. Discord was in the middle of role call. As mentioned by Fluttershy when students heard their names they responded with the unique greeting. Discord lit up when Fluttershy arrived.

"Well if it isn't sweet, young Fluttershy," he cheerfully greeted. "Running a tad behind, are we? I'm sure you have a good excuse."

"What's up, Doc?" Fluttershy said returning the enthusiasm. "I do have a good excuse. I ran into a new student. Here she is."

"Ah yes," Discord said looking at his role call sheet. "The new student. I've been expecting you. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class."

"Um, hello everypony. What's up Doctor… Discord? My name is Twilight Sparkle I transferred here from The Princess Academy in North Canterlot-"

"BOOO!" Heckled a pony!

"P.A. sucks!" Followed another.

"Hey! We don't suck," Twilight, retorted.

"Um, Twilight," nudged Fluttershy. "Um, you might wanna...stop..."

"Why? I don't understand."

"But, um, Princess Academy is our… rival school."

"What? They are?"

"They've been our rivals for over 60 years," Discord added. "How could you possibly not have known that?"

"I didn't even know this school existed, until about a month ago!"

"BOOO!"

"What a snob!"

"Go back to Princess school!"

"Hmm, perhaps you should just take a seat," Discord said.

Twilight found a seat in the back. As she went to her seat she received dirty looks and nasty words loud enough for everypony to hear. A pony managed to ball up a piece of paper and throw it at her. It landed its target successfully. All of this was done without Discord's knowledge.

Twilight sank into her seat as Discord carried on with class. Fluttershy took her seat toward the front of the room. Another pony greeted her as she sat down. Twilight watched as they laughed and giggled amongst each other. "I wouldn't mind having that," she said. "It sure would make this all easier." She suddenly remembered the pep talk she had with Spike earlier and began to perk up! "No, Twilight. No negative thinking. I will ace all my classes and have at least three friends! These will be my goals."

After class Fluttershy took Twilight on a tour of the school, showing her the important locations like the auditorium and the Principal's office. While showing her the lunchroom they ran into a pony who was talking to a lunch staff member. She wore cowboy boots and a rancher's hat. She was a strong looking pony whose hardness is roundly softened by the splatter of freckles on her cheeks.

"Oh, what luck," Fluttershy said to Twilight. "I was afraid you weren't going to meet another friend of mine today. Come and I'll introduce you two."

Fluttershy grabbed the attention of the busy pony.

"Hey, there, sugarcube," the pony greeted.

"Twilight," Fluttershy started. "Allow me to introduce my friend, Applejack."

"Well, it sure is nice to meet ya, Ms. Twilight" Applejack said, vigorously shaking Twilight's hoof. "Applejack's the name. Apples are mah game. Mah family sells apples grown from our farm: Sweet and Savory Apple Acres!"

"Apple Acres?" Twilight questioned. "Oh wow, I practically grew up on your apples. It's an honor to meet you."

"Well, shucks, ain't nothin' to it but good ol' fashioned hard work and respect fer the trade."

"Applejack and I are on the event planning committee here," Fluttershy said.

"Yup," Applejack concurred. "We're actually the only members."

"It's how we met."

"Hey, are you guys looking for more members?" Twilight queried. "I need to add some extracurriculars to my schedule, anyway, and I think this would be a good way for me to... meet some new friends?"

Applejack placed her hoof around Twilight bringing her closer.

"You sure can," Applejack said. "And I think you just met a new one: me."

Twilight smiled and hugged Applejack for the friendly welcome. Overwhelmed with kindness she couldn't stop herself from shedding tears.

"Oh you stop that now," Applejack said. "Yer gonna get me started."

"Me too," Fluttershy cried hugging both of them.

"Sorry," Twilight said, wiping the tears away. "A moment ago I just thought this might be difficult for me. Thank you, both."

"Think nothin' of it, Twilight," Applejack said pulling away from the hug. "But If'n you serious about joinin' us, why don't you come by after school and help us set up for the New School Year party."

"It's a party the school throws every year at the beginning of the semester," Fluttershy added.

"Everypony's gonna be there. You can meet some of our other friends and some of the hoofball players, if'n yer into that sorta thang." Twilight agreed to help Applejack and Fluttershy setup for the event. Suddenly, the bell rang for lunch. "Well look at that," Applejack exclaimed. "Lunchtime already! Come on let's get in line first."

Applejack led her friends to grab lunch trays. Students began pouring into the lunchroom. One by one, Twilight watches as the tables are filled with loud, hungry students. It was a good opportunity to see how many different ponies and creatures attended Equestria High. She was hoping to see Spike but he wasn't there. Twilight assumed he had a different lunchtime.

"Wow, there are so many," Twilight said with a look of concern.

"Aw, don't fret none sugarcube," Applejack consoled. "Stick with us and-"

"Oh, look," Fluttershy interrupted as a sky blue pony came hovering toward them. "It's Rainbow Dash. Oh, I just know you'll love her Twilight. She's one of our school's top athletes."

"Uh, I'm Equestria High's BEST athlete, thank you very much," said the rainbow haired sports pegasus.

"Oh, but of course! You can cut in front of me if you want."

"Don't mind if I do!"

"Anything for you Rainb-"

"Hey AJ," Rainbow Dash interrupted. "So who's the new kid?"

"Rainbow Dash," Applejack began. "This here is Twilight... um..."

"Twilight Sparkle. Hi! I just moved here from Canterlot."

"Canterlot! Don't tell me you came from Princess sucky Academy for sucky suck ponies."

"Well…"

"BOOO! They suck! I don't blame ya for transferring, kid."

Twilight smiled and offered an empty laugh. The ponies paid for their food and sat at an empty table. The table had a good view of the rest of the lunchroom. Twilight began eating the oat salad she picked out. Being the observant pony she was, Twilight made a note of the lunches her new friends picked out. Fluttershy selected the celery and carrots sticks. Applejack was eating sliced apples and applesauce. Rainbow Dash had pasta salad, a peanut butter and banana sandwich, and an orange. Rainbow Dash noticed that Twilight was watching her eat.

"Uh, ya want some? I'm an athlete so I get all I want to eat for free!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, no. Sorry," Twilight said catching herself rudely staring at her friends eat their food.

"You're kinda weird, Twilight. But I like ya!"

"Thanks Rainbow Dash."

"Don't mention it," she said. "So, did either of these two fill you on who to look out for in this place?"

"Ah haven't gotten around to that, yet," Applejack said.

"Oh, I told her about Sunset Shimmer," Fluttershy added.

"Good," Rainbow Dash said. "That pony is trouble with a capital BIG."

Twilight showed a look of concern.

"Is there any other pony I should stay clear of?" she said.

"Yeah, let ol' Rainbow Dash-"

"Rainbow Anita Dash," Applejack slyly added.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"I think it's cute," Fluttershy said.

"Anyways," Rainbow Dash continued. "There aren't too many weirdoes here like there are at P.A. You would want to stay away from the spaz table. Watch out for that Griffon too. We used to be tight, but she grew into a total bitch. And you see that table over there? Hippie pot head losers."

"Some of those ponies are my friends," Fluttershy said.

"That guy screams a lot," Rainbow Dash continued. "Those two are gay but they won't admit it, that pony drinks, like all the time, that pony is our best soloist and the pony next to her is a DJ, and that pony thinks she's like some powerful wizard or something. What a nerd!"

Twilight was taking notes as Rainbow Dash was speaking. She was happy to do some sort of work.

Meanwhile, right outside of the lunchroom, recess was held for the younger students on a blacktop and small playground. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike arrived with their class. Scootaloo lead the group to the jungle gym. Spike saw that there was a merry-go-round with only two ponies on it playing on their cell phones. He wondered why nopony else was on it with them.

"Hey, isn't it against the rules to have phones on during school?" Spike asked.

"Uh huh," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, what makes those ponies so special?"

"Oh, that's Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. They get away with breaking the rules a lot."

"How come?"

"'Cause they're rich," Apple Bloom said hanging upside down. "I heard their parents helped bail this school outta debt a few years back. Last year, Diamond Tiara was excused from a big chemistry test because her daddy done bought us all new textbooks. But what I heard was she got her daddy to buy the books so that she wouldn't have to take it!"

"Yeah," Scootaloo chimed in. "And they're, like, bitchy little brats."

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle yelled. "Stop swearing!"

"Oh grow up! We're practically teenagers! Rainbow Dash swears all the time and nopony says anything to her!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah she's like the coolest pony in school! She was my big sister at camp when I was little and we became friends ever since! She's like my real big sis!"

"We have sisters, too" Apple Bloom said. "I have a big sis and big bro. My sister Applejack goes here. She's a senior. My brother, we call him Big Mac. He graduated already and now he works full time on our farm."

"My sister is a senior here, too," Sweetie Belle added. "Her name is Rarity. She's… nice..."

"Yeah my sister's cool, too, I guess," Spike said as he continued to watch the rich ponies doing nothing. "You think they'll let us play on that thing?"

"Nope," Apple Bloom said. "They won't let anypony on it. Silver Spoon's daddy helped build this playground last year, too."

"Does the Principal know about this?"

"Principal Luna?" Scootaloo said. "She creeps me out."

"She's really hard to approach," Sweetie Belle said. "You don't find her. She finds you!"

"Whoa, spooky!" Spike said.

"Rarity says that Principal Celestia was better. But she got promoted to Superintendent, so it's not that bad-"

GRRRRRGGGHHHHH

Spike's growling stomach interrupted Sweetie Belle, startling the others off the jungle gym.

"Sorry about that."

"Well, it's a good thing we have lunch after this!" Apple Bloom said.

Back in the lunchroom, the upper class ponies were finishing their lunch. Rainbow Dash was still informing Twilight on the ponies in the lunchroom.

"Is there anypony else I should worry about?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly the lunchroom went dark. The DJ pony took off the headphones she was listening to and looked at the lunchroom clock. She saw that it was 11:55am. She used her magic to amplify the speakers from her headphones. A pulsating beat filled the lunchroom. Lights began flashing on and off. Smoke began to bellow from the depths of nowhere. Then POW!

"Hi, everypony! Your Princess has arrived to grace this school with another year of posh and elegance!"

"And parties!"

Two ponies burst through the lunchroom doors as balloons fly up behind them. It called the attention of everypony. One was a pink pony dressed in a fun frilly party outfit and the other was a white pony with a fashionable blouse and jacket. Ponies around the room all cheered for their spectacular appearance.

"As a matter of fact," Applejack said to Twilight. "You may want to stay clear of those two. They're nastier than my granny's pickled plums."

"Who are they?"

"Pinkie Pie and Rarity," Rainbow Dash scowled. "Rarity is like the most popular pony in school. She's rich and pretty and such a snob. She always acts like she's the center of the universe or something."

"The other one is Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said. "She's not really all that bad. But she does everything Rarity tells her to. She's actually really fun. Sometimes she can be a bit overbearing."

"They throw the wildest parties together," Applejack began. "Guessin' that's why everypony loves 'em so gosh darn much. I could take it or leave it."

"... That rave they threw at the roller rink was pretty sweet, though," Rainbow Dash said with a softer tone.

"Yup. That lake party they threw over the summer was a barrel of fun, too. Ah got so drunk! Fluttershy were you there?"

"I was but I couldn't really enjoy it. Pinkie Pie gave my friends and I a ride there. It was really nice of her. But then she gave me candy. It had acid in it and I didn't know until it was too late. I was so sick, but she was nice enough to stay with me to make sure that I was okay. She even drove me back home and snuck me into my house. At least that's what my friends said. I don't remember anything! Just lots of colorful circles, spinning around me for hours and hours."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Rainbow Dash said as she ate the last bit of her sandwich. "But I'm gonna beat it before I die of 'posh and elegance.'"

"Ooh, Twilight," Fluttershy said as the group began to leave together. "If we hurry we can stop by the library on the way to our next class."

"There's a library here!?" Twilight jolted with much excitement.

"Um, yes? But we better hurry."

Twilight and her new friends began to walk out of the lunchroom. They each placed their trays in the designated spot. As the group passed the lunch line Twilight came closer and closer to an oblivious Rarity. Rainbow Dash quickly procured jello cups for her friends on the way toward the exit. With radical style and little effort, she tossed them to Applejack and Fluttershy who successfully caught them. When a jello cup came flying towards Twilight, she tipped the cup mid air with the edge of her hoof. She juggled the cup, desperately trying to grab hold of it. She finally grabbed the cup with both hooves squeezing all of the red jello contents onto the blouse of Rarity.

The fashionable unicorn was shocked silent by the act. Everypony gazed with anticipation for what may happen next. Rarity took a ghastly look at her ruined outfit. She could not believe that her dress was so swiftly destroyed. She became filled with rage. "YOU!" she growled as she stamped toward Twilight charging the magic in her horn. "You little-"

Before Rarity can inch any closer she slipped on the little bit of jello that fell on the floor. She released a shot of magic from her horn before she fell. The shot missed Twilight and headed for a serving lady who held a shinny metal spoon in her hand. The shot reflected off of the spoon and ricocheted off a several other shinny objects before hitting a jello cup out of another pony's hooves. The jello cup was already opened. The cup flew onto Rarity's mane. Her dark purple mane was topped with orange jello.

Twilight started to apologize but was cut off by the loud laughter from Rainbow Dash. The entire lunchroom followed suit as they began pointing and laughing at Rarity. Pinkie Pie came rushing to her aid. "Don't worry, Rarity," she started. "Let's go get you changed." Rarity's head jello caught Pinkie's eye. She couldn't resist but take a little nibble of the jello on her mane. "Mmmm, orange flavor!" The act only excited the crowd more.

Pinkie Pie walked Rarity out of the lunchroom. Rarity looked back and saw that Twilight was receiving praise from her new friends for the dastardly deed. Her vision grew red with anger. "Mark my words, Pinkie Pie," she started. "As heaven as my witness, I will make that pony's life a living hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

The last bell of the day rang and all the students rushed out of the school to get home. Some needed to especially hurry if they intend on attending the New School Year's party. Some wanted to stay until the festivities began. Twilight and Spike were also staying because of Twilight's new obligations to the school.

Twilight found her locker and reached for her phone on one of the shelves. She turned it on and checked her messages. She saw that her mother texted that she had to show a house so she'd be late picking them up from school. Twilight immediately called her to update her.

"Hello? Mom?" she said. "Hey, I got your message. We're gonna stay here anyway. There's this party at school and I volunteered to help out with it. Is that okay?"

Her mother agreed and urged her to call her whenever they're ready. With that, Twilight rushed to the gymnasium where the party will be held. Students were already there either pitching in or waiting around for something to start. She quickly found Spike who was sitting with his new friends.

"Twilight!" Spike greeted her before she approached them. "Hey, guys, this is my sister Twilight. She's a senior, too, and a total nerd!"

"Spike, shut up," she said. "Sorry. It's nice to meet you three. What are your names?"

"Name's Scootaloo!"

"My name is Sweetie Belle."

"And Ah'm Apple Bloom!"

"Apple Bloom?" Twilight addressed. "So you're Applejack's sister."

"Sure is," said Applejack from behind them. "Applebloom did you call and remind Big Mac to pick us up later?"

"Uh, huh."

"Good, Ah done broke my phone, again. These things are convenient but an Earth pony's worst nightmare!"

"Hey, Applejack," Twilight greeted. "Is there anything you want me to do? I'm ready to work!"

"Sure," Applejack said. "Fluttershy needs help setting up the games. Could ya lend her a hoof?"

"Okay," Twilight said as she went to Fluttershy who had difficulty setting up a corn hole game. Twilight successfully managed to set the game up by herself.

"Wow, you're a natural at this," Fluttershy commended.

"Well, I do have a magic horn," Twilight said.

"And your magic is quite impressive," said a voice from behind them. Twilight was so startled that she leapt from the ground. Fluttershy was also startled. The voice came from Principal Luna. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said with an amused laugh. "I seem to have that effect on my students. Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry," Twilight said as her rapid panting began to slow down. "I'm okay."

"Principal Luna, this is the student I came by your office to tell you about," Fluttershy said also recomposing herself.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, the alicorn student," Luna said. "I understand you're a Princess Academy transfer. I graduated from there, class of '88. I was prom queen and Captain of the varsity volley ball team."

"Oh, wow. So you're the Lunatic! All the old teachers said I reminded them of you."

"Then I just know you're going to do well here," Luna said as her phone rang. "Excuse me, girls. Carry on." The school principal walked out of the gym to take her call. Twilight watched her as she left.

Luna walked passed a bathroom where bickering was coming from. She was too invested in her phone conversation to investigate it. In the bathroom was Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They locked the room from the inside to ensure their privacy. The two were discussing their plans to attend the party.

"It's so nice to be back in this bathroom, don't you think so, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped around while Rarity was in the mirror making sure her new ensemble was perfect.

"Yes, darling, it is," she responded. "Could you give me a hoof? Can you make sure my hat is on and fastened with hairpins?"

"Absoposilutely! I'm surprised you picked the color orange after what happened at lunch today."

"To be honest, I absolutely abhor orange! But I had to find a way to come out on top of that whole fiasco. Go along with the gag, as some would say. But I will have my revenge on that… what was that pony's name, darling?"

"Twilight Sparkle, from Princess Academy."

"Princess Academy?" Rarity said in surprise. "Why is she here at this dump? No matter. She messed with the wrong unicorn. Did you get what I asked for, Pinkie Pie?"

"Uh huh," Pinkie Pie said as she gave Rarity a large permanent marker. "Hey Rarity? Can we not be mean this year? I really want to hang out with more friends but ponies think I'm a…"

"A what?" Rarity said as she pocketed the marker. "Out with it, darling. You know I can't stand suspense."

"A bully," Pinkie said quietly.

"A bully? Trust me, darling, you're not a bully. Those are just hurtful demeaning words from lesser ponies who envy you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Pinkie Pie. It is an absolute chore being fabulous. You must rise above it and show ponies that you are better than that! And don't worry, love. As long as I'm by your side I'm going to make sure you shine."

"Really?"

"Yes, darling. But not before me. Now listen. Twilight has ruined my outfit so I absolutely must return the favor. Keep an eye on her at the party. As soon as we have a chance, we're gonna get her alone. I want to make a few alterations to her wardrobe."

The two ponies continued to prepare for the party. In the gym, ponies were putting the final touches on for the festivities. Games like corn hole, ring toss, and pin the tail on the Princess were set up on one side while a dance floor was secured around the DJ table on another side. Along the walls were tables with either refreshments or ponies eager to sign up students for their student clubs. The party was just about ready to kick off.

Twilight took a break from setting up to check what other clubs were available. Spike did the same for the sports teams for his age group. He was concerned about being the right size for hoofball.

Applejack and Fluttershy met up with Twilight at one of the tables. Applejack wanted to reward the both of them for a good job.

"Welp, looks like we did a good job," Applejack said as she dropped a cooler down in front of them. "Just got word from the Principal. She loves the setup. She's gonna kick it off pretty soon. In the meantime, I wanted to reward you guys with these." Applejack opened the cooler to reveal bottled cider on ice. "We started selling cider a while back and ponies love it. But these are special. They're new flavors we're working on. That one is citrus and this one is cinnamon apple. You'd be the first to enjoy them."

Fluttershy tried the citrus and Twilight tried the cinnamon. They both thoroughly enjoyed it. Applejack was pleased to see their reaction. Soon Rainbow Dash came to join them.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. "Just got out of Sky Track meeting. Aw you guys have cider? I want some!"

"Well these are special," Applejack said. "There's plenty of regular cider over there. Ah made these."

"Can I try?"

"Well, sorry, sugarcube. Ah only brought these for them for helping out."

"You can have mine, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said in a bashful tone and demeanor. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed the bottle. "Nice to know I have one friend who thinks about me!" Applejack rolled her eyes at that remark. Rainbow Dash began to chug the beverage down. The condensation from the bottle began to run down her lips then down her cheek until it reached her long exposed neck. Fluttershy watched with great admiration. She couldn't help but blush when Rainbow Dash stopped to lick her lips in satisfaction.

"Whew, that hit the spot!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes. It most certainly did," Fluttershy said ogling Rainbow Dash. Everypony stopped to stare at her. "I-I meant for you… I mean…"

Suddenly, feedback could be heard over the sound system. It was from the microphone Principal Luna was about to speak from. She was standing on stage with a few other faculty members. Vinyl Scratch turned down the music she was playing to give her the floor.

"Hello, students of Canterlot High School," she began. "On behalf of the staff and faculty I would like to welcome you back to another exciting school year. It has only been about seven years since Starswirl Middle School merged with CHS to keep its students in the area to get an education from one of the top educational facilities in the district! It has been four years since I became Principal here and it never fails to warm my heart to see happy eager young faces ready to learn and challenge the world. It hasn't been an easy transition but I do know some of you personally and you have made it less difficult for me than I imagined and I thank you all for that. Just want to share a few brief announcements and I'll let you all get back to your party. Tomorrow we will be taking pictures for school ids in the front office. It's ten bits for a new one and five bits for a replacement. You must have a school id on you at all times during school hours. Tomorrow's lunch is hay tacos. And lastly, please refrain from leaving milk in the lockers. We don't want a repeat from last year. Is that it?" Luna said looking at one of the teachers. "I think that's it! Have fun and be safe!"

The students cheered as the party got underway. Vinyl Scratch played a popular song, which caused students to gravitate more to the dance floor. Rainbow Dash dragged Twilight out to the dance floor to dance with her, Fluttershy and Applejack. Spike was also dancing with his new friends as well. Pinkie Pie and Rarity finally made their appearance and was immediately drawn to the dance floor. Pinkie Pie wasted no time to cut loose. She cleared a space for her to show off her dance moves. Everypony was impressed with her dance and the pink and white party outfit she wore. Rarity smiled as she watched everypony's pleased reactions, as she was the one who made the outfit for her.

After about an hour the party began to plateau as ponies spread out to socialize in several circles or play the games that were set up. Some ponies began to leave the event. Somepony brought in a television and a game console to play a popular fighting game. Spike was occupied with that crowd for most of the party. Twilight was playing a trivia game with some other students and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was busy with Applejack who bested her in all of the games that were there. The prizes for the games were vouchers for the school store. Applejack had ten while Rainbow Dash only had three.

Pinkie Pie was tasked by Rarity to keep an eye on Twilight. She stayed close to her for a while, keeping track of her activities. Meanwhile, Rarity was busy being wooed by a crowd of boys. Fluttershy mentioned to Twilight that it was getting late and that she wanted to get started on cleaning up a bit. Twilight agreed to help her. Pinkie Pie got word of this and reported the news to Rarity. Pinkie Pie snuck through the crowd to get to her friend. Somehow she successfully reached her from above.

"Psst, Rarity," Pinkie whispered. "Purple butt is on the move. I repeat: Purple butt is on the move. Do you copy?"

"What?" Rarity said.

"Twilight! She's moving. This might be our chance."

"Very good, then." Rarity said as she stood up to part the crowd for her to pass through. "I was becoming rather bored. If we hurry we can swing by Horse & Taylor to pick up a few purses."

"Ooh, can we get froyo, too? I have like forty coupons."

"Yes, dear, now come along. Let's get this dirty deed over with."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were roughing around in front of Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders when Twilight and Fluttershy came to join them. Fluttershy wanted to let them know she had to leave.

"Hey, girls," she started. "Mind of we start cleaning up? I have to start my shift soon at the pet store."

"Sure thing, sugar cube," Applejack said letting go of the hold she had on Rainbow Dash. "I was getting mighty bored anyway. There ain't much to do since the custodians will come and take care of most of this."

"Well if that's the case," Twilight said. "Why don't I take care of cleaning up for you, Fluttershy, so you can go to work. Just tell me what needs to be done."

"Really? Oh, thank you Twilight. You're such a nice friend. I just need all of my flyers and things put back in my locker. Here is my number and combination."

"Well, you guys can clean," said Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to the skate park. Catch you losers later!"

"Hey Rainbow," Scootaloo said zipping in front of Rainbow Dash. "Mind if I tag along? I brought my scooter to school today."

"Sweet, kiddo. Maybe I'll show you a new trick I've been working on."

Scootaloo squeed in excitement. She followed Rainbow Dash out of the gymnasium. Spike, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle left to go keep themselves busy with something before they had to leave as well. After Fluttershy gave Twilight her information she also departed.

Twilight went over to where Fluttershy was getting students interested in animal rights and nature preservation. She had a clipboard for students to sign up to an email newsletter. She had very few signatures and most of them where clearly joke emails. Twilight felt bad for Fluttershy so she signed herself up for the newsletter before putting it in a box with her other things. After she packed up everything she carried the box with her magic and left the gym for Fluttershy's locker. Little did she know that Rarity and Pinkie Pie were close behind her.

"Let's see, 352. 352," Twilight said to herself as she traversed the empty hallways of the school. She could hear the noise from the gym getting more and more faint. The lifeless halls were long and spacious. The school appeared to be a hollow shell of itself. It was a huge difference from how they were during school hours but Twilight didn't feel displaced from it. She took solace in the solitude as she trotted the halls freely.

"Here it is," she said. Twilight opened the locker to see an empty bird's nest, too bags of animal feed, and water bowls. She found the sight to be a little humorous. Twilight made a mental note of the fact that Fluttershy might have pets with here at school. Twilight dug into her locker to make room for her stuff. She successfully managed to fit all of Fluttershy's things in her locker. She closed it and found two shadows casted over her.

"Hiya, Twilight!"

It was Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Pinkie Pie welcomed Twilight with a wave and a smile. Rarity nudged her to correct herself. Twilight was a little shocked to meet them face to face but she quickly saw this as a chance to make up from earlier.

"Oh," Twilight said. "It's you two."

"Yes, darling," Rarity said with a slight sinister tone. "Us two."

"Hey, listen, I just want to apologize for-"

"Apologize! Ha! It's much too late for apologies, sweetie. You made an absolute fool of me. Not to mention completely ruined my expensive, one of a kind, velour jacket, hoof stitched by yours truly."

"Oh no, you made it yourself? Can I pay for it or clean it for you?"

"No! It's ruined! Gone forever," Rarity said as she fell backwards into Pinkie Pie's hooves. "Every thread painstakingly woven, every shear snip and measurement, all of my sweat, all of my anguish, all of my soul! Wasted. Wasted by your negligence!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, huh?" Rarity mimicked as she walked behind Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, dear. Do you think our friend here is sorry?"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully answered.

"No, Pinkie Pie. No."

"Oh. No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Y- no! Pinkie Pie I meant No to your- I mean, yes about- NEVERMIND! Pinkamena!"

Pinkie Pie stood sharp at attention. She then proceeded to put her hooves on Twilight. Twilight tried to get away but Pinkie Pie held her wings and hooves bound. She managed to free herself with a burst of magic. She started to fly away but Rarity managed to freeze her with her magic.

"Honestly," she said. "Must I do everything myself? Give me the lead cap, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie gave a lead magic enabler for Twilight's horn to prevent her from using her magic. She placed it on Twilight as she was fully suspended in air. When Rarity released her, Pinkie Pie jumped Twilight and pinned her hooves to the floor. To keep Twilight from kicking Rarity sat on Twilight's thighs. Twilight tried to scream but they were muffled by Pinkie Pie thick curly mane.

"Now, be still you little PA reject," Rarity said as she took off the cap of the permanent marker. "I simply must provide tit for tat."

Rarity began to place the marker on Twilight's shirt. She managed to make one small mark in middle of her chest. Before Rarity could make another stroke she was tackled hard into the lockers by an orange and red blur. It was Sunset Shimmer. She bucked Pinkie Pie off of Twilight, as well.

"Ouch! You brute!" Rarity said, struggling to stand. "How dare you treat me this way?"

"Ah, blow it out your ass, bitch," Sunset retorted.

"Oh it is on," Rarity said with conviction in her tone. "Pinkamena! Attack!"

Pinkie Pie charged Sunset Shimmer screaming and yelling. Sunset stood her ground and gave an intimidating glare at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie came screeching to a halt in front of Sunset Shimmer. She immediately retreated from her.

"She's too scary for me. BYE!" Pinkie Pie said as she passed Rarity.

Rarity was left alone to face Sunset Shimmer. Sunset walked closer to Rarity. She was trying to scare her off too but Rarity retaliated by hit her with a burst of magic in the face. Rarity was stunned to see her take it like a punch. The hit left a bruise on her right cheek. "Bad move," Sunset said after spitting as if to get the bad taste of a sucker punch out of her mouth. She then suspended Rarity in the air and stuffed her in a nearby trashcan.

"Now you listen good, you two bit whorse," Sunset said to a trashcan with hooves sticking out the top. "If I ever catch you messing with my friend, Twilight, again, I will bucking destroy you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," cried the trashcan.

"Good," said Sunset before she kicked the trashcan down into another hallway. Fortunately Sweetie Belle was in the same hallway grabbing a drink of water from a water fountain. She heard the crashing and clanging of Rarity coming closer. When the trashcan made its stop near her, Sweetie Belle went to investigate it. She was surprised to see her sister emerge from the pile of crashed trash.

"Rarity," Sweetie Belle said. "What happened to you?"

"Beetie Swelle," a disoriented Rarity said. "Be a dear and drive momma home!" Rarity soon fell to the floor and passed out.

"Um, I'll go find Pinkie Pie," Sweetie Belle said as she rushed to find aide for her sister.

"Whoo!" said an ecstatic Sunset Shimmer who celebrated her triumph over Rarity. Twilight stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh snap," Sunset Shimmer said as she saw Twilight. "I almost forgot about you! Are you okay? Did those cunts hurt you?"

"No! I'm fine," Twilight said, acting a bit distant from Sunset. "Are you okay? You were hit with a magic burst. I have some ointment in my bag."

"No thanks," said the confident Sunset. "I've got loads of magical resistance. Check it out, I'm already starting to heal." Twilight could clearly see that the bruise was healing quickly. "Oh my gosh, you have no idea how good that felt," Sunset said. "I've been looking for a good reason to teach that uppity prima donna a lesson. I definitely owe you for that!"

"Oh, no need!" Twilight said a little nervously. "Actually I should be thanking you for saving me. I heard those ponies were nasty but I didn't think they were crazy. But again, thank you."

"That's it?" Sunset Shimmer huffed. "That's all I get? A thank you?"

"Um... what else do you want from me?"

"Geez, how bout a freakin' coffee or something? I took a face full of magic for you!"

"Um, I guess I can meet you somewhere this weekend."

"No way, dude. You're treating me now. I know this place that does awesome foam art. I'm cool with the baristas. C'mon I'll drive us."

Sunset dragged Twilight outside from the nearest exit. They approached a parked motorcycle. It was a ruby red cruiser with Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark painted on the gas tank. Twilight was very impressed with it. It was very clean and well taken care of.

"Yup, that's my baby," Sunset Shimmer said as she passed a helmet to Twilight. "C'mon lets beat it."

"Okay but let me text my little brother," Twilight said. She sent a text to Spike saying that she ran into a friend and will be coming home later. Afterwards she put on the helmet and mounted the bike. She sat on it awkwardly because she didn't know what to hold on to,

"Um, are there handle bars for me or do I just sit back like this?" Twilight asked.

"No, just hold on to me," Sunset said. Twilight blushed as she put her hooves on the back of Sunset Shimmer's shoulders. "You can put your hooves around my waist. It's not gay, I promise. It's what you're supposed to do on a bike."

Twilight blushed even harder as she did as suggested. She almost screamed when Sunset screeched off and onward to a local cafe.

Moments later, Sunset and Twilight pulled up in front of a cafe named DoReMi in Downtown Canterlot. It was a very small but quaint coffee house with a sitting area inside and outside. Twilight and Sunset walked in and headed to a corner in the back. Twilight was a little intimidated to see that all of the customers were college students. Twilight and Sunset took their seat as a pony with transparent wings and purple and teal pigtails approach their table. It was Aria Blaze, one of the baristas.

"Hey, Aria," Sunset greeted.

Aria sighed and said "What drink will you not be paying for this time, Sunset?"

"Oh I'm being treated this time. Meet my date, Twilight."

"I'm not really her date," Twilight nervously waved.

"Isn't she cute?" Sunset sarcastically added.

"What'll it be?" Aria said with an annoyed tone.

"Two white chocolate lattes and some macadamia cookies, please."

"Whatever," Aria said as she wrote down the order. She then went to the counter to another pony with translucent wings and wearing an apron. It was Sonata Dusk who was busy humming along to a song she was listening to on her headphones. Aria placed the order on her face. Sonata read the paper and immediately got to work.

"Hey, Aria! Where's Adagio?" Sunset yelled.

"She's in the back," Aria sighed.

"I'll be right back Twi. I'm just gonna grab a couple of smokes. Want one?"

"No thanks," Twilight said.

"Something told me you'd say that," Sunset said as she opened the door behind them and walked through. It was the manager's office. Adagio Dazzle was reading a math book. It looked like she was studying.

"Yo, Adagio," Sunset said as she went through Adagio's purse on her desk. Adagio hit Sunset's hooves. "Ouch! What was that for? I was just grabbing a couple cigarettes."

"Did you bring me what I asked for?" Adagio said with a serious tone.

"Oh! Yeah I got it," Sunset said as she reached into the pocket of her black leather jacket. She pulled out a graphing calculator but it was unpackaged.

"Thank you, Sunset," Adagio said as she quickly grabbed the device. "You are a life saver. These night classes are kicking my plot. My math professor was going to fail me if I showed up to class again without a calculator."

"Don't sweat it," Sunset said as she found what she was looking for.

Sunset returned to her table where Twilight and their lattes were waiting for her. Sunset lit a cigarette and started a friendly conversation with Twilight.

"Hey, dude, I'm just gonna be frank with you," Sunset began. "I think you might've heard some things about me and now you're probably wondering how to get out of this, right? Am I in the ballpark?"

Twilight remained silent.

"It's cool. I get it. You're a goody goody and I'm a delinquent. Let's not beat around the bush here. I'm not sure why you interest me, Twilight. Maybe because you're new. Maybe you're looking to try something new. I don't know. I thought, maybe, you wanted to take a trot on the wild side."

"I'm not looking for that, exactly," Twilight said. "Actually, I'm not sure. I don't know what I want for myself. I don't think it's to be wild."

"Well if you don't know what you want, then how do you know you don't want that?" Twilight was silent before she gave a small chuckle. "Ha! I got a laugh outta you!"

"Well, what do you get out of the wild side?"

"Whatever I want. Twilight, my life kinda sucks. I wasn't always the tough pony you see now. I was actually a lot like you. I tried to be somepony I wasn't and it backfired on me. I made a lot of ponies mad. But it made me stronger. It made me realize that nopony's gonna look after you. You have to look out for yourself, y'know."

"What about friends? You gotta have those."

"Well misery does love company. Those how I met the ponies that work here. But friends come and go for me. But who knows? Maybe you're different."

Twilight smiled at that. She tried to hide it by taking a sip of her latte. Sunset Shimmer also smiled. The two laughed and carried on for a while. Twilight was surprised about how much she was enjoying herself. Sunset really opened up to Twilight. Nothing was too much or too little to share. Twilight even shared with her the story about how she got nightmares for weeks from watching a popular scary movie that was poorly made. Sunset couldn't believe how much of an innocent pony Twilight was. They both enjoyed each other's company for hours.

Twilight looked at her watch and saw that it was close to seven o clock. She told Sunset that she should be getting home soon. Sunset happily agreed to take her home. After Twilight paid the bill the two new friends started on their way to Twilight's house.

Meanwhile at the Sparkle residence, Spike was telling his mother about his day over mac and cheese.

"And it has a playground that only the middle schoolers can use," Spike excitedly said. "And they got a hoofball team. I think I might have a shot to join the team if tryout!"

"Well, you keep on eating your food," his mother Twilight Velvet said. "Eat it all up so you can get big and strong."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Spike said as he finished the last bite on his plate. "More please!"

Ms. Velvet went to fetch another serving for her hungry dragon. She heard Twilight come in the front door. She heard a motorcycle driving off before Twilight closed the door.

"I'm home," she yelled.

"Twilight!" Ms. Velvet yelled back. Twilight did not like the way she sounded. Twilight placed her things by the steps leading upstairs before she sighed and started towards the kitchen.

"Hi, mom," Twilight said as she sat at the table.

"Don't 'Hi, mom' me like everything is okay," she scolded. "Do you have any idea of what time it is, young lady?"

"I'm sorry, mom," Twilight pleaded. "I lost track of time."

"Not only that but you left your poor brother alone at school, lord knows what could've happen to him, you went to hang out with somepony I don't know without my permission, and was that a motorcycle you came riding home on?"

"Um, yes?" Twilight answered with a small voice.

"You rode a motorcycle?" Spike said "Cool!"

"Twilight," her mother said rubbing her temples. "C'mon, princess. I need you to be better than this. I'll be looking to you to step up and be responsible. Mommy's gonna be really busy at work so coming home late might be normal, but only for me, got it!"

"Yes, ma'am," Twilight agreed.

"Alright, sweetie," Ms. Velvet said as she placed a plate of pasta in front of Twilight. "Here's your mac and cheese made with no cheese, just how you like it."

"Thanks mom," Twilight said with a smile.

"Now tell me about your day!"

Twilight hesitated before she answered. She thought about the running into sunset, and getting paper thrown at her. She thought about the incident with Rarity and Pinkie Pie. And then she thought about how her mother would react to the truth. She answered as any teenager would.

"It was fine."


	4. Chapter 4

October came to Canterlot High School. Twilight and Spike have adjusted to their new school. Twilight has kept all of her grades above 'A minus,' she joined the Mathletes team, and she joined the Future Magic Scientists club. She even joined a running group that meets on Saturdays to run through local parks. All of this and she still manages to go to every event planning meeting with Applejack and Fluttershy. Spike was having a more difficult time fitting in. His grades were not that great and he doesn't like a lot of the clubs that were at the school except for the Video Game club. But he had to maintain a certain grade point average that he wasn't meeting. He wasn't able to get on the hoofball team as a player but he did get water boy. Spike happily took the position but nopony on the team treats him with much respect, not even the coach.

One day Spike and his friends were sitting down for lunch. Spike was upset because he got a 'D' on his Equestrian Language test. He slumped into his seat and began to rummage through his lunch bag. Sweetie Belle paid close attention to Spike. She was especially excited today. She noticed Spike has been down in the dumps lately so she took it upon herself to pack a special lunch for him. She was desperate to find a way to make him feel better and possibly notice her more. A specially made lunch of sapphire salad with bacon bits with a strawberry banana smoothie was the best idea she could come up with.

"So, Spike," Sweetie Belle started. "What did you bring for lunch, today?"

"Well let's see," Spike said with a mopey tone. "A smashed peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, cheesy puffs, and an apple juice."

"Nope," Sweetie Belle said as she repackaged Spike's lunch and threw it away. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo started to wonder what Sweetie Belle was up to. "You're having something else. Ta-da!" Sweetie Belle took out a lunch box for Spike. She unpackaged both of their lunches from it. "I noticed you've been sad so I thought I'd cheer you up with making you lunch. I know you like sapphires so I made you this sapphire salad and for your drink your favorite smoothie."

"Banana chocolate?" Spike cheerfully asked.

"Um, your second favorite smoothie."

"Oh? My second favorite smoothie… hmm… "

"It's strawberry banana."

"Oh! Sweet!" Spike said as he took a gulp.

"Hurry and taste the salad! I wanna see how I did."

"Okay," Spike said as he took a fork full and ate it. "Wow, it delicious!"

Sweetie Belle screamed with delight. She enjoyed watching him eat her food. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo peered over at the two with confused looks. Apple Bloom decided to get some answers.

"So, uh, Sweetie Belle," she nudged her friend. "Did ya pack a lunch for me and Scoots, here?"

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle said as if broken from a trance. "Oh, I just figured you guys would be okay with whatever you brought."

"But you thought Spike could use a special lunch, right?"

"I'm just being nice."

"Being nice. Ah see," Apple Bloom said as she retreated back into her seat. She then grew a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned over to Scootaloo to whisper something in her ear. When she was finished Scootaloo fell back out of her seat in uncontrollable laughter.

"So, Spike," Sweetie Belle continued. "The first hoofball game is tonight and I was wondering-"

"Holy crap," Spike shouted. "I totally forgot! I gotta go talk to coach." Spike inhaled his salad and drank his smoothie in a flash. "Thanks for the lunch Sweetie Belle. See you girls later."

Spike left the lunchroom and headed towards the coach's office. Sweetie Belle was disappointed by Spike's early departure. She wanted to ask if he wanted to go to the game together with her. She was upset that maybe her lunch didn't impress him enough.

"Why am I even trying?" she said to herself. "It's not like he feels the same way about me anyway."

"Oh my stars, Ah was right," Apple Bloom said hugging Sweetie Belle.

"You guys are like the cutest thing ever," Scootaloo said joining in the hug.

"Shut up," Sweetie Belle said, blushing beet red.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said. "Mah big sis says if you're sweet on somepony who doesn't know it keep dropping hints."

"Yeah, but you might have to drop a bunch," Scootaloo said. "Rainbow Dash says boys are super stupid."

"Oh yeah," Apple Bloom added. "And show him your boobies!"

Sweetie Belle pushed her teasing friends. They continued to joke and tease each other for the remainder of the lunch. Spike ran all the way to the coach's office on the other side of the school by the locker rooms. Spike has tried his hardest to be a good water boy. One day Spike asked the coach if he could join the team as a player and he was told to ask on the first game day. Ever since then Spike has endured the poor treatment he's received in hopes that this was just temporary.

"Today's the day, I know it," he said to himself before he walked into the coach's office. A large blue Minotaur was seated at his desk enjoying a meatball sub and yesterday's funny papers. He didn't notice Spike coming into his office.

"Coach Iron Will?" Spike said.

"I'm on my lunch break, right now" he said. "Whatever it is, you have 2 minutes."

"It's me, Spike Sparkle, the water boy. You told me to ask you if it was possible to join the hoofball team, today, as a player."

"I did?" Iron Will questioned as he looked at his calendar.

"Coach, I know I'm small, but I'm fast. Sort of. And I can take a beating. Please coach. I'll work really hard. I'll even keep being the water boy. Pretty please?"

"Listen, Sparkle, Iron Will likes you. That's why I gotta tell you the truth. I should've told you earlier but I can't have you playing for my team. I would completely murder a pony to have a dragon on Iron Will's team but one that isn't the size of the hoofball. Do you see what I mean, Sparkle? Take this time to bulk up and learn the ropes. We might be able to get you on next year. How's that sound?"

"Yes, sir," Spike said with disappointment.

"Alright, son. Now, is there anything else I can help you with? Tonight's the big game up against Windigo High and I'm doing everything I can to keep calm."

"No, sir," Spike said as he started to leave.

"Alright. See you tonight, son. Let's take the wind outta Windigo" Iron Will said before the door was closed.

Spike dragged his feet through the locker room. He was supposed to get ready to go to art class but he didn't feel like doing anything. This was one thing he wanted to go right for him. To hear that he couldn't have it caused him to think if whatever he does matters at all. He felt very unsure of himself and alone. Spike stopped dragging his feet to notice two towels on the floor. He sighed before picking them up and taking them to where they needed to be.

"Man, this sucks so much," Spike said as he took the towels to the equipment room. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like anyone around here cares about little ol' me. I'm probably too small to care about."

"Aw, don't say that, Spike," said a voice from behind the dryer. "I care about cha!" It was Babs Seed. She was finishing a cigarette. "So this is why I haven't been seein' ya. You're on the team! You're one of the big boys."

"Pfft, as if," Spike responded. "I'm just the water boy. I think that's all I'll ever be. My big brother was the quarterback for Princess Academy. I was just trying to be like him. But I guess it would help if I shared his blood. That's what I get for being adopted."

"Sweet," Babs said. "I'm adopted, too. I knew you and I would have stuff in common. Trust me kid, I've been there."

"You're adopted, too?" Spike happily said. "Finally, somepony who understands me! I mean I am eternally grateful to mom, dad, and my siblings for welcoming me but sometimes I wonder if they forget that they adopted a dragon! What's your family like?"

"My old lady is, like, the worst," Babs said. "She's an Equidae Saint. Everything she does she has to pray to Equus Christ about it, first. She neva' let's me do anything cool. I guess that's one reason I like coming to school." Babs took out a pack of cigarettes from her satchel. "We still got some time before the bell rings. You smoke?"

Spike paused at the sight of the cigarette offered to him. "No thanks," he said.

"Have you ever smoked before?"

"No."

"Why not? Nopony's stoppin' ya!"

"I shouldn't."

"Why? Because you were told you weren't big enough?"

"N-no! It's just that… well we're not supposed to-"

"C'mon, Spike. Show me the real Spike. Show me the Spike that knows what he wants. Be your own dragon for once."

Spike hesitated. He looked at Babs who was waiting for him to make a move. Then he looked at the cigarette. He remembered all the times he was mistreated at school, on the hoofball team, and even at home. He could tell this trend would continue if he didn't do anything about it. He was tired of being too small. He wanted to be a big shot for once. He took the cigarette.

"That a boy," Babs said. "Lemme getcha a light."

"Save it," he said as he took Babs Seed's cigarette out of her mouth. "I got this."

Spike lit both of the cigarettes with his signature light green flames. He gave one of the cigarettes to Babs Seed. She was very impressed by his resolve. However, when he tried to smoke his cigarette he started to violently cough. He was tearing up and even vomited a little. He spat up the vomit and the cigarette on the floor. Babs Seed found it to be very funny.

"I can't see how you can enjoy this," Spike struggled to say.

"Eh, it gives me somethin' to do when I come here to peek at naked boys. I get a rush from it and a cigarette calms me down. You're into that stuff, twinkle toes?"

"No way!"

"Good," Babs said as she walked up to Spike to fix his shirt or anything else out of place. "There's hope for you, yet. Finish this for me, will ya, babe?"

Babs placed her lit cigarette in Spike's mouth since Spike threw up on his. He watched her as she left the room. Before she left she looked back at Spike to give him a wink and off she went.

"Sure thing… babe," Spike said as he took another drag. This time it wasn't as bad. Spike actually started to feel good. He couldn't tell if it was from the nicotine in the cigarette of the fact that he was starting to find himself attracted to Babs Seed. He continued to daydream about her while he finished her cigarette.

It was 5:45pm and the kick off for the big game was at six. Twilight Sparkle was in the library finishing up any work she had. Her phone began to vibrate letting her know that the game was about to start soon. She looked up from her books and saw that she was alone.

"I guess I'm the only who isn't at the game yet," she said to herself as she started to pack up her things. She walked out of the library and she could hear the faint marching band music and cheering from outside. She headed toward the hoofball field to enjoy her little brother's first hoofball game.

Students and their families were in the bleachers cheering on the band as they performed several songs to warm up the crowd. Principal Luna and the Principal of Windigo High were seated together talking with each other with very concerned faces. It was a little chilly and the temperature was expected to drop throughout the game. When Twilight got to the field she took out a scarf from her bag and wrapped it around herself.

"Now then," she said. "I'll get some pictures of Spike and then I'll go find the girls."

Twilight looked for Spike but saw that none of the players were on the field yet. Twilight waited by the sidelines until the Buckaneers made their debut. When the band marched off the field a crowd of cheerleaders set up a breakthrough banner for the Buckaneers to burst through. Twilight got her camera phone ready to see Spike run through with his team and the other team staff. The band and the crowd settled when the announcer began speaking over the p.a.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, please stand as the band performs the Equestrian Anthem."

Every pony stood and placed their hooves over their chest. The band began playing the anthem as some of the crowd joined in to sing. When the song was over the crowd cheered and roared for the game to start. The announcer began his next announcement.

"And now, kicking off another year of hoofball is our very own Canterlot Buckaneers!"

POW! The school's hoofball team erupted from their locker room. Twilight prepared herself to record Spike but she didn't count on being nearly trampled by parents and students who also came to the sideline to take pictures of the players, too. But Twilight held her ground. Spike was one of the last to come out. Twilight got every second of him running twice as hard to keep up with his longer limbed teammates. Twilight thought he looked rather cute in his staff t-shirt. It even had 'SPARKLE' on the back of it. She was very proud of him.

Twilight retreated to the bleachers to try and find her friends Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight remembered the text she got from Fluttershy saying they would save her a seat. She searched each row until she spotted them seated together. But it looked like they couldn't save her a seat, after all. It was very crowded and Twilight feared that she may have missed her chance to enjoy the game with her friends.

"Hey, Twi," said Sunset Shimmer who casually bumped into her.

"Oh, hey Sunset," Twilight said in surprise. "I thought you couldn't make it tonight."

"Technically, I said I didn't want to make it," Sunset corrected. "But Adagio and the girls got some coolers and convinced me to come so here I am! Hey, you should come watch it with us."

"Well, I was gonna sit with my friends but, it looks like I was too late."

"Good," Sunset said as she put her hoof around Twilight. "Let's hurry. They're waiting for me in the parking lot."

Sunset Shimmer led Twilight toward the field parking lot. Before she was out of eyesight, Applejack looked over and saw Twilight walking off. She was about to yell and grab her attention but she saw that she was with Sunset Shimmer. Applejack nearly bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling. She thought it was unusual for Twilight to want to hang out with Sunset Shimmer considering how she was warned about her. But maybe she thought that she was jumping to conclusions. She refrained from telling Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and decided to forget about it.

Sunset Shimmer pushed Twilight into a running car with the Dazzlings waiting for them. Inside of the car, the girls were blasting a popular Sapphire Shores song. The Dazzlings were singing along to it. They didn't even notice Sunset Shimmer and Twilight enter the car. When Adagio heard the door close, she took off. Sunset Shimmer also joined in with the singing. Twilight sat in the middle in the backseat and tried to look like she was enjoying herself. She was concerned about Adagio's speedy driving. But she took comfort in the fact that nopony else was worried.

Adagio drove her friends to a parking garage not too far from the school. She drove all the way up to the top deck. There were a few other parked cars as well but they were also students who had the same idea. They parked at the end of the deck where they got a big view of the hoofball field.

"Wow, do ponies come up here to tailgate?" Twilight said.

"That among other things," Sunset said as she got out of the car. "C'mon let's hurry and grab a drink before Sonata drinks it all."

"Hey," Sonata Dusk said as she too got out of the car. "I brought my own drink. I made it all by myself." Sonata took a sip from a large novelty coffee cup filled with a mixture of wine and grape soda.

"She's gonna end up on her ass, anyway," Aria said. "There's a whole bottle of wine in there."

"And I brought two more, just in case I get thirsty," Sonata said as she continued to sip from her beverage.

Sunset Shimmer fetched a cooler from the trunk of the car. In it they had bottles of wine coolers on ice. Sunset gave an appletini flavor drink to Twilight. Twilight took it but didn't open it. She was happy to be with her new friends but she still felt a bit out of place. The two have hung out with each other by going to movies and grabbing coffee together but they are still trying to figure each other out.

"Cheers," Sunset said as she took a sip from her drink. Twilight still held on to her drink but raised it to cheer with Sunset. "Well aren't you gonna drink it?"

"Well, I never drank alcohol before," Twilight said. "I'm not sure if this is how I wanted to experience my first time. Sorry for being a big party pooper."

"Twi, if you're feeling scared right now, then stop it," Sunset said as she put her hoof around Twilight, again. "You are amongst your peers. You are amongst friends. More importantly you're with me. You're totally safe."

"Well, maybe I'll have this one drink. With you. Just one, though. It is a school night."

"You are the cutest thing, ever," Sunset said with a laugh. "But that's fair."

Twilight and her friends enjoyed their drinks in fellowship. They hardly watched any of the game. They were too busy talking about other things like ponies they knew, popular television, and boys. Twilight even opened up and shared a few of her experiences with boys. Sunset admired her for opening up like that with them. She was happy that she was enjoying her time with her.

Meanwhile on the field, the Buckaneers were getting massacred by the Windigo Colts. The Colts managed to score 2 touchdowns and a field goal. The score was 3 - 24 and the first half was almost over. Spike was working really hard to keep his team hydrated. He kept knocking over things trying to get the players their beverage. He kept getting pushed, shoved, and knocked over himself. He looked as if he actually got tackled on the field. _This isn't like practice at all,_ he thought. It was busy, crowded, and loud. Everypony on the sidelines were tense and aggressive. Coach Iron Will was busy barking orders at any and everypony on the team. He was far from calm.

Flash Sentry, the starting quarterback, got sacked for the 3rd time during the next play. He was hit hard and wasn't getting up. The game was put in delay due to injury. Flash Sentry ended up having to be carried off the field. Iron Will regrettably ended up having to put in Thunderlane who had a bit of stage fright.

"Thnderlane," Iron Will sternly said to the pony with his massive hands gripping the young black pony's shoulders. "Iron Will really needs that throwing hoof of yours to not buck up! Can you promise me that, son?"

"Well,..." started Thunderlane.

"That a boy!" Iron Will said shoving him off. "Go make Iron Will proud!"

Iron Will was desperate to win this game. This is his first year as coach at the school. Previous coaches before them didn't manage the team weal enough to win a lot of games. In fact, Canterlot High School had a notorious reputation for losing all of their first games of the season for the past 20 years. Iron Will had a reputation of his own as one of the best hoofball coaches who ever coached for the University of Canterlot. He quit his job to coach for Canterlot High because he thought it would be a worthy challenge to whip their team in shape. But he was starting to feel as though maybe he took on more than he could handle.

"I quit my job for this?" Iron will said to himself as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Spike noticed how worried Iron Will was becoming. He found a heated coffee container and poured him a hot cup of coffee. He hurried to give it to him. Iron Will was surprised to see what the dragon brought for him. He smiled and took a sip of the hot beverage and splashed the rest on his face. "Ah, that felt good. Iron Will really needed that, Sparkle. Keep up the good work."

Spike was overwhelmed by the kind words. He smiled and said "No problem, coach." Spike hadn't felt good like that in a while. He started to think that maybe whatever he does did matter, after all. In his newly found confidence Spike began to walk taller and with purpose. However, he failed to see an auxiliary cord on the ground. He tripped over it and fell face first into the grass. When he lifted his head, dirt and grass blades fell from his face. A grass blade was stuck under his snout and managed to get in one of his nostrils. He huffed and sneezed blowing a blast of green fire. He didn't notice Bulk Biceps, a star defensive player, was standing in front of him. Bulk Biceps screamed in pain as the fire seared his hindquarters. He was frantically running up and down the sideline in a panic as flames lit his backside. Iron Will and other onlookers saw Bulk Biceps run around and tried to stop him but he was too big and strong. Spike rushed to help correct his mistake. He ran after him with a bottle of sports drink. He managed to reach him and put the flames out.

Meanwhile on the field, Thunderlane, was in the middle of a play. He was about to throw the ball downfield to a wide-open receiver. But the commotion caught Thunderlane's attention. He looked over to see what was going on for a second but a linepony from the opposing team came up from his left side and tackled him, causing Thunderlane to fumble the ball. One of the players on the opposite team recovered the ball and ran it all the way into the end zone, right as the clock ran out.

When Iron Will saw the scoreboard he became livid. He broke his clipboard in half by ripping it like paper. He flipped a table full of sports drink containers before he and his team ran back to their locker rooms for halftime. Principal Luna saw everything. All she could do was hang her head in shame. Everypony affiliated with Canterlot High School felt exactly what she felt. Everypony except Twilight and her friends, who were still far away from the field enjoying their time with each other.

In the locker rooms Iron Will banged on lockers as he tried to figure out what went wrong out there. He approached Thunderlane to try and shake an answer out of him.

"Thunderlane, what in the wide world of Equestria happened out there?" he yelled.

"Idunno," he stuttered. "I got distracted by the fire."

Iron Will peered at Spike for a second. Spike could tell he had his coming next.

"No excuses, Thunderlane," Iron Will said. "What has Iron Will always said about being on the field?"

"When you're on the field, keep your eyes peeled," Thunderlane recited.

"Exactly! That means when you have the ball in your hoof, you focus on the game. Not on the water boy who was roasting the ass of Iron Will's star Center!"

Spike cringed when he heard that. He almost wanted to sneak out and run away. He knew that he was to blame for that last score. Iron Will took a deep breath and counted to 5. He repeated this twice. His raged was doused and he started to talk without yelling.

"Listen, two of our best are out but the game isn't over. Iron Will has a plan to make the comeback of the century! Now gather round fellas."

The team went over a few strategies to try and turn this setback around. Spike prepared some drinks for the players as they went over plays and stats. Spike was determined to try harder as well. When the team was ready to go back on the field Iron Will called Spike over for a private talk. Spike's heart leapt to his throat when he heard his name come out of the Minotaur's mouth. Before the coach could speak Spike began to plead his case.

"I'm so sorry coach," he said. "I fell into the grass and sneezed and I didn't see Bulk Biceps and-"

"First game jitters, son," Iron Will interrupted. "Iron Will understands. You'll do better next time."

"Yes, sir. I promi- wait, next time?"

"Son, I have a foolproof plan to get us back on top. And part of that plan is to have you sit the second half out. Iron Will can't have that happen, again. I may have to reassign you or something. We'll see. Okay, son?"

Spike was speechless. His heart was shattered. Not only was he to sit out for the rest of his first game but he may also be assigned to something worse than water boy. He didn't even hear Iron Will call his name to get a 'yes, sir' out of him.

"Sparkle! Spike Sparkle, did you hear me?" Iron Will shouted.

"Huh?" Spike finally said.

"Iron Will asked you a question."

"Uh, yes, sir," Spike said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Good. Do the team a favor and get started on cleaning up a bit in here. Make sure all the towels are put in the baskets. Wish us luck, little buddy."

Iron Will and the whole team left the locker room and headed for the field. Spike found a sports bottle and through it at the door they left out of.

"I got your little buddy, you jerk," Spike yelled as he broke down and cried into his knees. He felt awful. He let the coach and the team down. He didn't like the sound of being reassigned. He saw it as a demotion. Spike just wanted to run away. He took off his staff shirt and left it in the middle of the locker room. He decided to quit the team.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were walking toward to locker rooms. The second half started but they didn't see Spike return to the field. They wanted to check up on him so they snuck in to see him. Sweetie Belle was worried that maybe he got hurt during the fire mishap earlier.

"So, Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo started to tease. "You gonna ask Spike for his autograph?"

"Ah bet she's gonna give him a good luck kiss," Apple Bloom added.

"Shut up," Sweetie Belle said. "I just want to see if he's alright."

"Yeah, right," Scootaloo said. "Hey, Apple Bloom. How much you wanna bet Sweetie Belle wants to peek at Spike's junk?"

"Oh my gosh, you guys," Sweetie Belle yelled as her cheeks started to blush. "Shut up!"

The girls teased each other until they approached the locker room. Before they could go in Spike came out with his sports bag. He was surprised to see his friends meeting him like that.

"Um, hey Spike," Sweetie Belle started. "The game started again and we wanted to know why we didn't see you out there. We saw what happened."

Spike began to hang his head. "Sorry guys but I'm done with hoofball," Spike said as he continued to walk pass the Crusaders.

"Spike where are you going," Scootaloo said as she went into the locker room to get Spike's shirt off the floor. "You forgot your shirt, dude!"

"I'm walking home," he said without looking back at his friends as he pitifully walked down the dark hall toward the exit.

"Here you go Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo solemnly said as he gave Spike's shirt to her friend.

"Ah ain't never seen him this down," Apple Bloom said.

"Me neither," Scootaloo added.

"I just hope he'll be okay," Sweetie Belle said holding Spike's shirt in her hooves with care.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since the Buckaneers won their first game, 34-27. Through Iron Will's careful coaching, Thunderlane practically commanded the field. He became quite the celebrity and was even assigned to starting quarterback. The entire school felt a great sense of pride. Students scored higher on assignments and were actually more kind to each other. Principal Luna wanted to capitalize on this newfound sense of CHS spirit. She called the event planning committee out of their classes for a special meeting in an empty classroom.

Fluttershy and Applejack were the first to report to the classroom. Applejack thought it was a bit strange that the Principal would call them out of their classes like this.

"Hey Fluttershy," Applejack said. "You got any idea what this is all about?"

"I'm just as lost as you are, Applejack," Fluttershy said. "You think Twilight knows something?"

"Not sure, sugar cube. Ah'm sure she would've given us a heads up about it. But Ah haven't seen a lot of her lately."

"I only see her in class but not much outside of them."

Twilight finally showed up to the meeting. She came from PE so she was still in her gym clothes. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she walked into the class almost out of breath. "After my laps I ran straight here."

"Don't fret it none, Twilight," Applejack said. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Twilight questioned.

"Yup, you must be pretty busy these days. We haven't seen much of ya."

"I have been busy, Applejack," Twilight said as she finally sat down. "But I've also been grounded."

"You? Grounded?" Fluttershy said in shock. "Not you, Twilight."

"I'm afraid so," Twilight began to explain. "It wasn't even my fault, really. My brother, Spike, walked all the way home from the game last week when we were both supposed to be picked up by my mother. So we both got in trouble for that. It's just that his punishment ended up being worse than mine."

"The game, huh," Applejack said as she recalled the moment she saw Twilight walk off with Sunset Shimmer. Applejack fought back the urge to bring it up. Instead of mentioning what she saw she tried to get Twilight to fess up. "So were you at the game, Twilight? We didn't see ya."

"Yeah, I was," Twilight said. "I saw you guys but it looked like you couldn't save a seat for me. But, it's okay. I ran into a friend and saw it with her."

"Aw shucks, Twilight," Applejack said. "Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sure Rainbow Dash could've arranged to have those ponies move… in the most colorful way she knows how. But that's good you saw it with another friend. Do we know them?"

"Uh, not really," Twilight said as if she was hiding something. She quickly tried to change the subject "Um, where's Principal Luna? Didn't she call this meeting?"

"I did," Principal Luna said as she entered the room startling her students as usual. "And we have a special guest with us today."

"Hello, girls." It was Superintendent Celestia. She walked into the room after Luna. She looked rather smart in her yellow suit and skirt. Her mane was much shorter than Luna's who wore her mane in a ponytail.

"Ms. Celestia!" Twilight happily greeted. "Remember me? I'm Twilight Sparkle. You came to my class one year and talked to us about college at Princess Academy. I was the pony who asked a bunch of questions."

"And it ended up that you and I continued to talk until well after class," Celestia said. "How could I forget? You told me that my words inspired you and I was so taken by that. Students like you are so rare. I see you transferred here to CHS."

"Yeah, my family moved so here we are."

"I bet it was an interesting change of pace for you. My sister, here, and I couldn't wait to leave that school. When we graduated we experienced a lot of things and learned so much. One thing we learned was that not everypony receives the same kind of education. Finances are a major factor in education and what we're trying to do is take money out of the equation as much as possible. PA may have all of these abundant resources that CHS is lacking but that is where we get creative. And I need you three creative students to bring something to CHS that hasn't happened for a while."

"She's right, ladies," Luna continued for Celestia. "We want to do a Career Day for the students, here. We were thinking of doing it as a presentation for the whole school to come and witness. The problem is that we need speakers."

"When I was Principal at CHS," Celestia continued. "We had paid speakers at Career Day but this time around CHS simply just doesn't have it in the budget to pay speakers. We were wondering if maybe you knew some professional ponies that wouldn't mind volunteering for free. I do believe we can at least prepare refreshments for them."

The three ponies began to ponder on what to do about the situation. Fluttershy was the first to mention that she wasn't sure what to do. Twilight thought about her parents but didn't think anypony would be interested in becoming a real estate agent or an accountant who drinks all of the time. She then thought about her older brother. She thought that he would be a better candidate.

"What about my brother?" She said. "He's a detective. I could talk to him about it. His girlfri - I mean, fiancé is still in college. Maybe she could come, too, and talk about higher education."

"Great idea, Twilight," Applejack cheered. "Ah could get my brother to come, too. He knows a hoot about agriculture and self sustainability."

"Um, maybe I can talk to Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy softly added. "There's a pony she knows who joined the military. Maybe I can get her to talk to her. I'm sure some ponies would want to know about that stuff. Who knows what the future may hold?"

"I like that," Celestia said as Luna nodded in agreement. "Our slogan can be 'What the future may hold.' We want students to get excited about their potential futures. You think we can get that on a banner?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can," Fluttershy said.

"Fantastic," Luna said. "We'll keep ironing out the details but get back with me about those speakers as soon as possible. Does that sound like a plan?"

They all agreed. The meeting was adjourned and Celestia and Luna left toward the offices. Twilight took this time to pull her phone out of her pocket. She wanted to let her brother know right away. But before she could call him she got a call from Sunset Shimmer. Twilight looked around to see if anypony was looking at her. When she thought it was safe she answered her phone.

"Hey, Sunny," she began. She didn't notice Applejack eavesdropping on her conversation without looking. Before Twilight left earshot Applejack got the sense that she was meeting somepony for lunch. She deduced it was Sunset Shimmer.

"Can you believe that?" Applejack said to Fluttershy.

"How surprising," Fluttershy said. "Principal Luna's sister is the Superintendent! Wait until Rainbow Dash hears about this."

"No, Ah'm talking about Twilight. Ah think she might be hanging out with Sunset Shimmer, behind our backs."

"Why do you think she would hide that from us? I wouldn't mind it at all."

"Beats me," Applejack said. "But Ah don't want her to get mixed up in any nonsense. You think we should talk to her about it?"

"Hmm.." Fluttershy said as she slipped a piece of cheese to the mouse she was hiding in her mane . "I think we should trust her to tell us on her own. We still don't know why she is doing this. Maybe she has a good reason."

"Ah hope you're right about that, Fluttershy."

After a few weeks of preparation the Career Day event finally came. Twilight was able to get her brother Shining Armor and his fiancé, Cadence, to come as speakers. Big Mac was able to attend thanks to Applejack and Rainbow Dash got her friend, Sgt. Spitfire, to bring some military representatives to speak as well. Principal Luna and Superintendent Celestia was as pleased as they could be with the turnout. Students in grades 9-12 were able to attend the event first. Classes filled the gym where the presentation was held. Twilight was already there along with Fluttershy and Applejack who helped set up the gym. Sunset Shimmer was there as well. Twilight saw her and decided to sit in the back with her when Celestia started to speak. Applejack and Fluttershy did not see her sneak off. Instead they found Rainbow Dash and sat with her.

"Hey, you," Twilight said giving Sunset Shimmer a hug. "I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised you're here. Kinda lame, right?"

"Yeah," Sunset said. "But I figured what would you do so here I am. Wait, that came out wrong!"

"It's okay, Sunny. I know I'm pretty lame."

"You are far from lame, Twi. I mean it. You've been a pretty awesome friend and you inspire me to try harder sometimes. I got an A+ on my advanced Magic test."

Twilight congratulated her for the high marks. She did not mention that she only scored an A on that same test. She wanted this to be Sunset's moment. Twilight wanted her to excel. She knew there was a scholar in Sunset.

Cadence was the first guest speaker. She talked about applying for college, financial aid, and college life. She got to answer some of the student's questions before the 6-8 grade students came in for the other speakers. Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, of course were in that number. Spike followed his friends into the gym but another pony called his attention. Babs Seed whispered Spike's name from around a corner. Spike saw her and left the line to go see her. He told his friends that he would be right back.

"Spike, where ya been?" Babs said when Spike came to meet her. "I've been looking for ya in the locker rooms. You don't come by there no more?"

"Nah" Spike said, kicking the dirt on the floor. "I quit the team. I got grounded for not telling anypony about it and walking home by myself after the game."

"I heard you almost burned the whole field down."

"No, but I did burn somepony," Spike said. "But, hey, are you coming to the presentation? I can sit with you, I mean, if that's cool with you."

"Nah, I got a better idea. Me and the dogs are gonna go into the old gym to smoke. Nopony's there right now. Come kick it with us."

"Um, Idunno," Spike hesitated. "What if we get caught? I'll never come off my punishment!"

"C'mon, Spikey," Babs said as she leaned in close to Spike's face, her lips practically touching his. "I thought we were becoming friends."

"Oh, boy," Spike said.

"Hot enough for ya?"

"It's gettin' there."

"C'mon Spike. Don'tcha like me?"

Spike sighed and finally agreed to go with Babs. He thought to himself that he really didn't have much else to lose. He thought that he might as well travel a bit more down the path of delinquency.

Babs led Spike to the old gym. The Diamond Dogs were already there. They were smoking cigarettes and talking about the teachers they wanted to sleep with. They welcomed Spike and Babs with a profane greeting and a lit cigarette for each of them. They all goofed around with some of the equipment that was left out and explored under the old wooden pullout bleachers. They all thought it would be cool to smoke under the bleachers so they lit another round under them. Some of the dogs found loose change and an old cell phone. There was a lot of trash and junk scattered about, as well.

They put out their cigarettes on the dusty floor and left. Spike was the last to put out his cigarette. In fear of being left behind Spike dropped his cigarette on the floor without making sure it was put out. The cigarette was still lit as it began to burn some of the trash that it fell into but nothing came from it. It was actually Babs' cigarette that sparked a flame by falling on a pack of matches that was hidden in the trash. Her cigarette ignited the matches causing the flames to grow rapidly. The dust and trash helped the flames to spread quickly until the wooden bleachers were next to be engulfed.

Meanwhile, back at the presentation, Sgt. Spitfire was explaining some of the exciting things she gets to do as a Wonderbolt for the Equestrian Pegasi Force. Rainbow Dash never gets to hear about some of her assignments due to their time apart so this was a special treat for her. She really wants to be a Wonderbolt, too. She believes she can be like some of the war heroes she watches in films or play in games.

During her speech the fire alarms went off. Principal Luna stood up and demanded a staff member to find out what was wrong. She was sure a drill wasn't scheduled today. Somepony mentioned to another that they could smell smoke. It wasn't until somepony screamed "FIRE" down the hall that ponies started to migrate toward the exits. Per fire drill regiment, the crowds were efficiently and quickly directed outside to the designated area. Nopony was harmed.

Firefighter ponies were on the scene extinguishing the fire as best as they could. The old gym was long overdue for restoration. Lots of old rotted wood was in need of replacement and the ceilings haven't been properly maintained in years. When the flames were contained one of the firefighters told Luna that he thinks that the flames originated from within the old gym. Babs heard this and her heart began to speed up. She thought about what happened when they left the old gym. She remembered that Spike was the last one to leave the old gym. She couldn't imagine that Spike would do such a thing. She looked at him. Spike stood there looking at the charred building with glassy eyes and an emotionless expression. He kept saying to himself that this was probably his fault, but he didn't know how to react to this. He lost himself in in a purgatory of repetitive thought. Babs was intimidated by this but at the same time impressed. She didn't need to ask if Spike did it. She was sure it was him. She decided to approach him.

"Hey Spike," she called, snapping Spike out of his trance. He looked at Babs.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Can I hold your claw?" she softly asked.

Spike held out his claw and held Babs hoof. They stood together and starred at the charred remains of their mistake.

On the opposite side of the crowd, two other friends stare at the fire situation. Twilight stood next to Sunset Shimmer who took this opportunity to smoke. Sunset felt uncomfortable and looked away from the fire. Twilight was confused as to how something could happen but was relieved that nopony was hurt. She looked at Sunset who appeared to be shaken up by the fire. Twilight thought of something to say to put her at ease.

"Boy, I bet if we go now nopony would catch us sneak off to skip school," Twilight said in a playful manner. Sunset cut her eyes at Twilight.

"I bet you're right, Twi," Sunset said as she gave Twilight a sly look. "I wonder what things we would do? We could, like, go to a movie."

"Or go to a museum," Twilight happily suggested.

"A museum? Seriously?"

"Well, if I was to skip school I rather learn about something."

"Fine," Sunset laughed. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

"Seriously? Right now?" You mean, we're really doing this?"

"Yes, we are. I mean this was your idea."

Twilight immediately regretted ever saying anything but there was something about Sunset's attitude that made her want to skip school with her. She felt like this would be good for her. Twilight decided to leave the school property with Sunset on her motorcycle. Spike happened to see her sister leave. He didn't think too much of it because Principal Luna and Superintendent Celestia already begun making preparations to have the students go home for the day. So he decided to take the bus home alone.

Shinning Armor stood behind to help out with the investigation. He talked with a forensics expert and found that cigarettes caused the fire. They found that it originated from beneath the bleachers. This told Shinning Armor that a student most likely caused this incident. He knew it would be a headache trying to figure out which students were responsible. Principal Luna was thanking Applejack and Fluttershy for helping out with the event. Shinning Armor walked up to them and started to fill her in.

"Hello, Ms. Luna," Shinning Armor said. "I was on the scene so the team and I discovered the cause of the fire. It seems a lit cigarette caused it. The fire most likely started during the presentation. I think you can imagine where I'm going with this."

"No, I understand" Luna said as she sighed in frustration. "I just can't believe this. Of all the kind of accidents that could happen…"

Applejack couldn't help but overhear the situation. She was having flashbacks to a similar incident involving a student. She really wanted to do something. She really liked Canterlot High School and she worked hard to help put the Career Day event together. She was furious that the carelessness of a student impeded on what she valued. She decided to take a stand and provide Shinning Armor some information.

"Ah'm not sure if it'll help much," she started. "But Ah think Ah know somepony that might've had somethin' to do with this. Remember how Starswirl Middle got burned down a few years back? Ah told everypony and their granny that Sunset Shimmer was the pony who caused that so called accident. Ah saw her escape the building before the fire erupted. She was running away looking mighty concerned about something. Next thing Ah knew the flames exploded outta the windows and everythang. Ah guess what Ah'm trying to say is it might be hard for a zebra to change her stripes."

"That is quite the claim, young lady," Shinning Armor said as he jotted down some notes using his magic. "This, Sunset Shimmer, is she around?"

"Well, Ah've been seein' her hanging around, your sister, Twilight, lately. Ah think she would know better than us."

"I'll just give her call then," Shinning Armor said as he took out his cell phone.

"Wait," Princess Luna interjected. "Let's do this, right. If you don't mind, detective, could you come to my office tomorrow? I can call her in and we can talk together then."

Shinning Armor agreed to Luna's idea. He followed her to inform Celestia on the situation. Applejack and Fluttershy decided to go home after that. Everypony began making their departure for home. It wasn't a scene any of the students wanted to stay in.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer enjoyed free passes to an art museum displaying an Ancient Eastern Magic exhibit. Twilight was a big fan on the topic. She couldn't contain her giddiness when she saw the Staff of Enlightenment who was carried by a great sorcerer. She went around the exhibit with Sunset explaining everything they saw as if she was a trained tour guide. Sunset was impressed with her knowledge about the artifacts but was also slightly annoyed by her eagerness to educate. She was relieved when they were back outside.

They went to a movie, afterwards. Sunset wanted to take Twilight to see a foreign film titled _Les Cinq Cents Trotte_. Sunset was a huge film buff and she wanted to show her a film from one of her favorite foreign directors. Twilight enjoyed the film but had so many questions about it. She was totally lost. Sunset told her that it would've made more sense if she saw the director's previous films. However, Sunset explained everything to Twilight over ice cream sundaes. Twilight was very intrigued by Sunset's film expertise.

"Is that what you want to do?" Twilight asked her. "Work in films?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sunset said after taking a spoonful of ice cream. "I still kind of want to… do something else."

"Like what?"

"You're gonna laugh."

"Oh, Sunset… probably."

"Okay. I've always been interested in studying Alchemy. I don't think we've explored it enough, you know?"

"Oh my gosh, Sunset. That is amazing! I want to study magic, too. I think I want to study medical magic. I don't know if I want to practice it yet, though."

"I think you should, Twi. I think you'd be a great magical physicist. You seem like you like to help ponies a lot. But do what you want, girl! That's the beauty of life."

Twilight laughed and smiled. She was sure that Sunset was a good pony. She wasn't like the kind of pony her friends said she was. Twilight had got a text from Fluttershy saying that school was let out for the rest of the day. She laughed and told Sunset who also shared pleasure in the irony of it all. But then Twilight wondered what she thought of meeting Fluttershy.

"Hey, Sunny. You should meet my other friends."

"Yeah? Do I know them?"

"You remember that pony you said I knocked the flyers out of her hooves? Her name is Fluttershy. She's a really nice pony."

"Yeah, I bet," Sunset shrugged.

"Okay…" Twilight said, trying to get ignore Sunset's remark. "And then there's Rainbow Dash. She's that loud sports pony that always shouts in the halls."

"Oh… her…" Sunset said. Twilight was put off a little by her attitude.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll like Applejack, then."

"You're right, Twilight" Sunset said. "I actually hate Applejack. She always had it out for me and I never knew why. It was because of her that I had a difficult time making friends."

"What do you mean? What happened between you two?"

"Well, you know why Starswirl Middle School merged with CHS, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it was because it burned down. I was a student there. One day, I stayed after school to work on a science project. I had just finished mine when I saw smoke coming from another student's project. Somepony made a volcano and they were going to use real fire but it looked like it caught fire on its own. I walked up to it and I must've triggered the sensor to make it work. It turned on and exploded in front of me. Pieces of flaming volcano flew everywhere. I tried to contain it, Twilight. Honestly! But it was too much. The science lab had a bunch of flammable stuff it the fire grew too big. Applejack said she saw me flee from the scene like I caused the fire. I only tried to stop it and failed. But she didn't believe anything I said so she told everypony that I was the one who caused SMS to burn down. Who wouldn't believe the pony that always tells the truth?"

Twilight didn't know what to say. She had no idea that Sunset and Applejack had such a history.

Sunset continued, "Ponies started treating me differently, so I had to toughen up a bit. I think I might've gotten carried away. Ponies are actually afraid of me, now. I'm so used to being a hardass. But hanging out with you lately has reminded me of the pony I really wanted to be. I thought that I lost those desires but you sparked something inside of me. It's like magic or something!"

"Wow, that was so corny, I think I have kernels in my ears," Twilight teased. "But I am happy I make you feel that way. You've inspired me, too. Sometimes I do have to take chances and live a little. But so do you, Sunny. You can have more friends. Ponies just need to see the Sunset Shimmer I see, right now."

"Easier said than done."

"Hey, at the end of the day you'll always have me. That's a promise."

Sunset smiled when Twilight said that. Not even the Dazzlings were affectionate like Twilight was. This was a little different for her to experience. Twilight Sparkle was a true friend. Sunset found comfort in that thought. She truly believed that no matter what she can always find a friend in Twilight.

The next day school resumed as usual. Students and staff were asked to stay away from the fire wreck. Sunset Shimmer was in her Equestrian History class taught by Cranky Donkey. She was taking notes when Ms. Cheerilee, the secretary, came to escort Sunset to the Principal's office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Donkey," Cheerilee said, interrupting his lecture. "Ms. Luna would like to see Sunset Shimmer, please."

Sunset stood up from her seat and began following Cheerilee towards the Principal's office. Sunset was afraid that they found out about the calculator she stole for Adagio. Sunset didn't seem too worried because she knew they couldn't prove anything. She saw Twilight getting a drink of water at a fountain.

"Twilight, help," Sunset jokingly said. "They got me. It's been nice knowing you!"

Twilight didn't think too much of what was going on. It seemed to her that Sunset Shimmer really wasn't in any real trouble. She thought about going back to her class but her curiosity got the better of her. She followed the two ponies to the Principal's office.

Cheerilee walked Sunset into the office where Principal Luna was waiting with Detective Shinning Armor.

"You wanted to see me?" Sunset Shimmer said.

"Yes, Ms. Shimmer," Luna began. "This is Detective Shinning Armor. He has some questions he would like to ask you concerning yesterday's events."

"Whoa, if you think I have anything to do with the fire then you have the wrong pony," Sunset Shimmer said. "I was at the Career Day event the whole time. I even have a witness."

"Easy, Ms. Shimmer," Shinning Armor said. "I'm sorry if we alarmed you. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of things. Now, you said somepony could vouch for you?"

"Yes. Twilight Sparkle."

"Okay…," Shinning Armor said, slightly thrown off by that information. "Sorry. It's just that she's my little sister."

"Oh, yeah. She did mention that she had an older brother. I'd say nice to meet ya but I'm still wondering why I'm here."

"Well, Ms. Shimmer, you seem like a good kid. I'm sure once I check out things with my sister I'm sure everything would be squared away then. But I would be remised in my duties if I fail to mention that this seems similar to another incident you were involved in. Remember the Starswirl Middle School fire?"

"Yeah and I'm not responsible for that either."

"I know. I read the report it's just-"

"Geez, what do you guys want from me? To confess that I did it so that you all can finally feel better? I'm sick of being the obvious suspect, here. Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sunset Shimmer stormed out of the office.

"Wait, Ms. Shimmer," Shinning Armor called after her.

"Hold on, detective," Luna finally said. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Sunset Shimmer has been… a troubled student. She has difficulty fitting in, here. I should've considered this, but for now, maybe it's best to let her go."

Shinning Armor didn't mean to offend or startle her. He was just following up on a lead. He wanted to go after her and apologize but he did what was suggested. Instead, he decided to go talk to his sister, Twilight. He was on his way out the office when he saw her turning down the hall he was in.

"Oh, I was just coming to see you Twily," Shinning Armor said.

"Shinning Armor?" Twilight said, startled by his presence at the school. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating the fire and I was asking a student some questions. You know her, right? Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Were you with her, during the Career Day event?"

"The whole time… you don't think she's a suspect? She didn't do anything. Where is she?"

"She ran out of the office. Twilight, I was just doing my job. Your friend Applejack-"

Twilight immediately broke away from the conversation to run after Sunset Shimmer. She remembered what they talked about yesterday. Twilight knew she was innocent but nopony seemed to want to give Sunset a chance. Twilight rushed outside to find her. She wanted to console her and be there for her friend. She looked in the parking lot to see if her bike was there but she couldn't find it. She assumed that she skipped school without her.

Twilight texted Sunset Shimmer to see if she was okay but she didn't respond. She was willing to skip school with her, again, but it seemed like she didn't want to speak to anypony. Twilight walked back in to the school. She was very worried about Sunset. She didn't want her to be alone with any angry or resentful thoughts. She didn't want her to get any crazy ideas. Sunset was all she could think about while walking through the halls. By chance she happened to run into Applejack. She wasn't sure how to face her. Twilight grew angry at the sight of her.

"Hey there, Twilight," Applejack said. "I met yer brother yesterday."

"Yeah, I heard," Twilight sternly responded.

"Oh," Applejack said solemnly. "So I guess he told you what I said, then. Listen, Twilight, I know you've been hanging out with Sunset Shimmer. I'm not sure why you hid that from your other friends but that doesn't matter. We just want you to be happy, is all."

"If you wanted me to be happy you should've just kept your mouth shut."

"Excuse me?"

"You have some nerve, Applejack. Maybe if you spent a little more time trying to understand her instead of accusing her for being something's she's not then maybe you'll see the kind of pony she really is. She wasn't responsible for the fire, Applejack. Not then and not now. Why don't you learn how to get over yourself?"

Twilight walked away from Applejack who was shocked, confused, and angry all at once. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't make matters worse. Instead of retaliating with nasty words Applejack huffed and bucked a nearby locker, putting a noticeable dent into it. Twilight heard Applejack but didn't look back to see what she did. Instead she continued to slowly walk down the hallway. She decided to text Sunset Shimmer again letting her know she had a fight with Applejack. Moments later, she received a response from Sunset with a sad face emoticon. The two texted each other for the rest of the day. It was the first day that Twilight ignored all of her lectures. She didn't even attempt to do any schoolwork at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare's Eve finally came and Canterlot High School was in full swing with spooky festivities. Usually on holidays, it was fun to be at school for everypony. Teachers may have a test scheduled for students but not much else. This gives students a reason to have classroom parties, which many students participated in. Twilight Sparkle, however, was more interested in other things.

Twilight didn't dress up in costume like the other ponies. She didn't even help setup for the haunted house that was built in the good gym. She tried to withdraw from the spotlight as much as possible. She stopped raising her hoof to answer questions in class and she stopped attending her extracurricular activities. She doesn't talk to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, or Fluttershy anymore. She doesn't talk to anypony. There was only one pony she cared to open up to and that was Sunset Shimmer.

It was during her second period that Twilight was called to Principal Luna's office. Her class was having a Nightmare's Eve party so she wasn't missing anything. She was actually reading a book to pass the time. When she arrived to her office she was startled, yet again, by Luna. This time Twilight was startled by Principal Luna's costume. She was dressed as a very convincing undead version of herself. Luna was upset that her appearance scared Twilight.

"Oh dear," she said. "I do apologize for that. I hear that the kids are into zombies so I thought I'd try to be really scary this year. But perhaps I might've made myself too scary."

"Maybe a little," Twilight said, catching her breath. "You wanted to see me?

"Yes. I came across your request to change your classes. In order for me to approve this I had to take a few things into consideration. A few of your teachers alerted me that your grades were slipping. They thought this was strange considering you were our highest scoring student for the first quarter. Here it is halfway through the semester and suddenly your grades plummeted."

Twilight remained silent and unfazed.

"Not only that but I hear you're not talking to any of the students or the teachers. You even stopped coming to the event planning meetings. I must say Ms. Sparkle, this isn't like you at all. Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing. I've just been really focused lately because the classes are too hard, but I can't seem to get the assignments so I thought I'd see about transferring to different classes."

"I see," Princess Luna said as she sat back in her chair. "Let me ask you this: was this your idea or Sunset Shimmer's?"

Twilight remained silent but shocked. She couldn't believe that she would bring Sunset Shimmer up. Princess Luna knew along what Twilight was planning.

"How did you know?" Twilight asked.

"I noticed that all the classes you requested to transfer to had Ms. Shimmer on the roster. And I already know that you two are close."

"I'm so embarrassed," Twilight said, covering up her face.

"Don't be Twilight," Luna said as she walked up to Twilight. "I did the same thing when I was about your age. I transferred for some pony I thought was cute. He didn't feel the same way about me though. I was stuck in a class that I didn't need. I had to go to summer school to make up that credit if I wanted to graduate on time. It was a complete mess. All I am saying is that maybe Sunset might not feel the same way you feel about her."

"Wait, Ms. Luna, I hope you don't think I'm in love with her. We're just friends. Right now she's the only friend who understands me."

"Of course… that was what I was implying, dear."

"Well, if it means anything, you don't have to worry. The feeling between us is mutual."

"Well, that is good to hear. But I'm afraid now that I understand the entire situation, I will have to deny your request. We just can't let an academic achiever, such as yourself, downgrade her classes just so that they could be closer to their friends. I especially wouldn't let a student who deliberately let her grades slip to transfer their classes either. You should know better."

Twilight didn't know what to say. For her there wasn't anything else to be said. She was upset that her request was denied but even more upset at the fact that the Principal found out what she was doing. She couldn't bring herself to look at Luna. Instead she just left the office without saying a word.

Twilight was disappointed in herself. She didn't see where she was going when she left Luna's office. She happened to bump into another pony that didn't see where she was going. Twilight shook her head and saw that the pony she bumped into was Rarity. Her friend, Pinkie Pie was with her, of course. Rarity was dressed as a sexy spider while Pinkie Pie dressed as nurse in a straitjacket.

"You two really should look ahead sometimes," Pinkie Pie said as she helped Rarity up. "Get it? Look A HEAD? Because your heads collided?"

"Pinkie Pie, do shut up, dear," Rarity said as she brushed the dirt off of her black dress. "Who would dare run into me?" Rarity took one look at the culprit. "Oh, it's you," she said in a snobbish tone. "My apologies, and such. But it may be to our fortune that we… crossed paths, just now. No doubt you've been hearing about my birthday party coming up. It's all the rage."

"No, I haven't," Twilight said.

"Well,... then allow me to personally extend an invitation to you and your friend, Shimmering Sunshit."

"Sunset Shimmer," Twilight said with a curt tone.

"Right, dear. Pinkie. Invitation!"

Pinkie Pie popped up next to Rarity with two party invitations in her mouth as if she fetched them for her like a dog to its owner.

"Here you are," Rarity said. "I hope you accept these as an apology for my rather rude behavior. I had no idea dealing with the likes of… well you get the drift, don't you?"

"Um, thanks?" Twilight said.

"Don't mention it, darling," Rarity said as she began to leave. "Dress to impress. It'll be quite unsupervised."

Rarity and Pinkie continued on their way leaving Twilight alone in the hallway. Pinkie Pie took this time to seek clarity on what just occurred.

"So why are we inviting the ponies that nearly beat us up?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I don't want to get beat up for not inviting them," Rarity responded. "Curse them for making us feel this way. But it would be all worth it when that night comes. Ponies will be talking about my birthday party well after they graduate. And I'm gonna make us look ravishing!"

"And you leave the partying to me," Pinkie Pie said. "I'm gonna keep it rockin' all night long! Oh yeah!"

The two ponies happily trotted together talking about their plans for the party. For the most part it was a happy day for everypony. Even Spike was having a good day. His mother ungrounded him before school started so that he could go trick-or-treating for Nightmare Night. It would be the first time he would go alone since Twilight didn't want to celebrate Nightmare Night this year. He's going to go trick-or-treating with Babs Seed and the Diamond Dogs. He agreed to go with them after turning down the Cutie Mark Crusaders who were going out, as well. They could tell that Spike was becoming more and more distant from them but they couldn't figure out why.

School let out and Spike couldn't wait to get home. He and Twilight took the bus home. Twilight was feeling miserable after the day she had. Sunset Shimmer had invited her to a party but she decided not to go. She just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away. When they arrived home Twilight immediately went to her room. Spike tried to find a costume to throw together. He spent hours going through different combinations of his past Nightmare Night costumes but they were all too silly. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Babs. The two of them have been spending a lot of time together since the fire. They've been helping each other cope after the event.

"Aw man," he said to himself while looking in a mirror of himself dressed as a super hero duckling. "I look like a baby. Babs would never hang out with me again if I showed up wearing this."

"Babs," Spike's mother, Velvet, said. "Who's this Babs?"

"Oh, hey mom. What're you doing here?"

"We tend to close up early for the walkers tonight. Now who is Babs?"

"She's just this girl I've been hanging out with…"

"And?"

"Okay, I kinda like her. She's adopted, too. She's really cool and I don't want to look stupid in front of her."

"Oh, Spikey," his mother picked him up and swung him around. "I'm so proud of my little dragon. He's growing up so fast!"

"C'mon, mom. Quit it!"

"So are you going trick-or-treating with her tonight?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a cool costume to wear."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. I know you've been asking about a costume but I was planning on lifting your punishment tomorrow. I wasn't thinking clearly this morning."

"It's okay, mom," Spike said as he hugged her.

"That's why I swung by the store on the way home and got you this!" Velvet gave Spike a spooky ghost mask that glows in the dark.

"Mom, seriously? You're the coolest!"

"You've been a very good boy. It was the least I could do."

Spike dressed up in a black cloak and the mask. To make his outfit complete he ran to the kitchen to grab a knife. He showed his mother his completed costume but Velvet made one adjustment. Instead of a kitchen knife she let him use a butter knife. Spike tried to convince his mother to use the regular knife as she prepared carrot dogs for dinner.

Velvet called her daughter for dinner. Twilight took her time coming to the dinner table. She didn't even say hello to her mother. Velvet received a call from Principal Luna about their office conversation. She wanted answers for her behavior.

"Hello, young lady," her mother started.

"Hey," Twilight simply responded.

"Mind telling your mother about your day, sweetie?"

"It was stupid."

"I bet it was. I got a call from your school today, you know."

"Ah geez," Twilight winced.

"What's this I hear about you letting your grades slip on purpose just so that you can see your friend more often? I'm not sending you to school for friendship!"

"She's the only friend I have there. Why isn't anypony giving her a chance? You don't even know her!"

"Twilight Sparkle! You watch your tone with me, young lady. I am your mother! Now, you listen here…"

"No, you listen, for once! I didn't ask to move here. CHS sucks, mom. My life sucks. But there is one pony who makes it all worthwhile for me and nopony wants me to be friends with her. When do I get a say, huh? When do I get to live my life?"

Twilight left the table to storm off to her room. Velvet tried calling after her but Twilight only answered by slamming her door. Velvet was devastated. She never seen Twilight lash out the way she did. She was unsure of how to handle the situation. Spike saw this as an opportunity to step up as a member of the family. He told her that he would go talk to her. Velvet hugged her son for trying to help. She let him try and talk to Twilight.

Spike knocked on the door of his sister.

"I'm sleeping," Twilight yelled.

"Oh, c'mon Twilight," Spike said through the door. "It's like 6 o' clock."

"Leave me alone, Spike."

"Twilight, why are you acting like this? You're scaring us."

"Well, get used to it. I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm not gonna take it anymore."

"But we're your family."

"Oh my gosh, Spike. Grow up. You know you're gonna end up like a pushover if you don't stand up for yourself, too."

"Hey, I'll be fine," Spike said.

"Whatever. Take a word of advice, Spike. You only have one life to live. Now, do me a favor and let me sleep through mine."

Spike gave up trying to convince his sister further. His mother came and told him that it was okay and that she would keep trying later. The two went to finish eating their dinner together. Velvet still felt bad about Twilight. She told Spike that she was so very proud of her. She also mentioned that when she decided to leave her husband she was secretly afraid that she couldn't raise her children on her own, especially Twilight. She was afraid that Twilight would think that she would become too smart for her broken family. Spike didn't know what to say. He could see that his mother was hurting. He couldn't see that happening for Twilight. But he wasn't sure. He had never seen Twilight act like that.

It was getting dark and trick-or-treaters were beginning to ring the doorbell of the Sparkle home. Velvet wasn't ready to begin serving candy yet. She rushed to find a large bowl in one of her cupboards for the candy she also bought along with Spike's mask. Spike used this time to get ready to go out. Velvet met her guests who were ponies, a little older than Spike, dressed as ghosts and vampires. By the time she was done passing out the candy Spike was ready to go.

"So where will you be?" Velvet asked.

"The Horseshoe Village subdivision," Spike dutifully responded. "Four blocks from here."

"Okay and when will you be back?"

"Idunno. Two or Three hours?"

"Two hours is plenty. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay," Spike said as he ran out the door.

"And stay outta trouble," Velvet yelled after him.

Spike pretended not to hear what his mother said. He wanted to have fun. He was sure that that'd probably mean he would get into a little trouble, especially if he's going to be with Babs Seed and the Diamond Dogs. Spike was almost counting on it. He ran all the way from his home to the entrance to the subdivision. Babs and the dogs were there already. They were holding full trick-or-treating bags. They were dressed in costume as well. Babs was dressed as a pirate and the dogs were all dressed as Thundercats. When Spike arrived Babs leapt to hug him. She was happy that he made it.

"There's my Spike," she said. "I was afraid you weren't gonna make it."

"Yeah," said Fido. "This big night for all of us."

"What's the big deal?" Spike questioned. "It's just Nightmare Night. This place gives out the best candy or what?"

"Yeah it does," Babs said. "But we were banned from this neighborhood, two years ago. Last year they started passing out king-sized candy bars and stuff. We tried to get back in but they still wouldn't let us. So we're gonna terrorize everypony."

"We brought our bikes," Rover said. "We got eggs, we got toilet paper, we got water guns filled with cherry soda, and we got wagon for Spike to ride."

"Whoa, you guys are hardcore," Spike said.

"I know, right?" Babs said with glee. "The wagon was my idea. We're gonna have you throwing the eggs and stuff from it. I'm gonna ride on Rover's handle bars."

"I'm not sure about this guys," Spike said. "I don't think I'm that hardcore. Plus, I wasn't banned. Maybe I could get us in to trick or treat. I mean would they even recognize you in those costumes? Would they remember you guys at all?"

"What fun is that?" Rover said as he began to mount his bike. "Not very Nightmare."

"This is revenge, Spike," Babs said. "We're not gonna let some grownups tell us what to do. We run our lives."

Spike was reminded of what Twilight said to him. He didn't know what he was doing wrong for ponies to say that to him. He was starting to think that ponies pitied him or thought that he was a weakling. He didn't want ponies to think that he couldn't take care of himself.

"C'mon," Spike said as he got in the wagon. "Let's freakin' get this over with."

Babs Seed led the way. They found a playground with a tall playscape on a hill. It was the perfect place for them to see most of the neighborhood. This was an operation that was going to happen quickly. When Babs was ready the whole gang got into position. And off they went.

"Charge!" she yelled signaling her crew to rush down and raid the neighborhood. Babs held her plastic pirate sword forward in the direction they were riding. Spike was struggling to hold everything together in his turbulent wagon. When they hit the streets Babs ordered her crew to prepare themselves. Spike loaded an egg in one claw. Babs found Spike his first target which were two fillies dressed as princesses. Spike steadied his aim. As the bike armada rode passed the fillies Spike launched the egg at one of the fillies. When it landed Spike quickly reloaded and hit the other trick-or-treater as well. Babs and her crew laughed. Spike couldn't help but smile after making his friends proud of him. He happily reloaded his throwing arm with another egg. The next victim was a pony dressed in an elaborate dragon costume. Spike did not hold back. He was appalled by the pony's costume. He unloaded four eggs on the pony. Each one of them landed the target. Spike felt really good after that.

The gang continued to perform eggbys on trick-or-treaters. When they came to houses that weren't lit up they used the darkness to quickly TP them. They smashed jack-o-lanterns, egged cars, Sprayed trick-or-treaters with the squirt guns, and scared them into dropping their candy, which Spike so swiftly collected on the pass. Spike was having fun. He felt free. He knew he was doing things he could get into trouble for and he did feel bad about it. But he was having too much fun to care. He was feeling the rush and thrill of being young and rebellious. He felt cool.

The group found a place where they could rest and share in the bounty of stolen candy. The Diamond dogs ravaged the candy inhaling anything they could get their paws on. Spike was enjoying a giant chocolate bar. Babs found a sour apple sucker to enjoy. Babs saw that this was a good opportunity to talk to Spike.

"Hey Spike," she started. "I had fun tonight. Did ya have fun?"

"Yeah I did," Spike excitedly said with chocolate over his mouth.

"You're so cute it hurts, Spike," Babs said as she wiped his mouth with her pirate's bandana. Babs held Spike's face in her hoof. Spike gazed into her eyes. Her lips were right in front of his eyes. He decided to take a chance. He leaned forward and kissed her. After a few seconds Babs broke the embrace.

"Hey Spot," Babs looked over and called. "You won the bet. He kissed me first."

"Yes!" Spot said. "Told ya!"

"Yeah, yeah, ya lucky punk. I'll pay ya tomorrow."

"Huh?" Spike said with his arms fallen to his sides.

"Oh, don't worry about that, babes. That was from a prior arrangement. I've always liked ya. I just thought I'd have to make the first move. But Spot believed in you."

"He tough. Spike brave like me," Spot yelled.

"So are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Spike asked.

"Only if you want to be, babes."

"Okay, cool" Spike smiled and said after taking another bite from his chocolate bar. "So now what?"

"Well, since we're an item now, it's time I let ya in on a little operation we're gonna pull."

"We're gonna egg the school?"

"We already did that, before, babes. I'm talking about something big! Something that'll put some money in our pockets."

"Like what?"

"You heard about that senior's birthday party, right?"

"Yeah, a friend invited me to it."

"Good shit, Spike! You're our ticket in. Check it, we're gonna sell drugs at the party."

Spike stopped eating his candy. Spike wasn't sure if this was something he was willing to do. Drugs are a big deal. Spike remembered Shinning Armor warning him about the dangers of narcotics. Spike was sure he didn't want to be a part of it then. But he finally found a place where he is accepted. He wasn't sure if this was something he wanted to let himself get involved with.

"Um, how did you get the drugs?" Spike asked.

"Well, we didn't get em yet. Rover's brother is a drug dealer. He's gonna let us sell some pix and if we do a good job, we can slang some harder stuff."

"What's pix?"

"Pixie Pills, babes. Pills made of Pixie Dust. Ponies get so high of the stuff it makes Earth ponies believe they could fly and Pegasi fly like Earth ponies flying for the first time."

"We could get in really big trouble. Like, REALLY big trouble."

"Eh, first offense, underage, our adorable faces, we'll get a few months juvie at, most. That's a walk in the park! So whaduya say?"  
"I can't say no?" Spike nervously shrugged.

"Not unless you want to be the dragon who lost a girlfriend in 2 minutes flat."

"Well, I guess you got me then."

"That's right," Babs said as she hopped on top of him. "You're all mine, now. We're gonna be togetha, foreva."

The spooky night ended and everypony returned home with candy in their bellies. Spike returned home and immediately got in to his bed. He didn't even bother to take off his costume. The next morning, however, Spike woke up in a Hearth's Warming sweater.

"Good morning!" Velvet sang to her sleepy dragon.

"Mom?" Spike said as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Nightmare Night is over."

"And Hearth's Warming begins! Now, c'mon and get outta bed. You're really late!"

The Sparkle family rushed out of the house and into Velvet's minivan. All of them were dressed in Hearth's Warming sweaters. Twilight was still upset from yesterday. Velvet knew that Twilight loved Hearth's Warming. Wearing Hearth's Warming sweaters after Nightmare Night was a family tradition that she started. She wasn't as enthused as she usually is around this time of year.

"Oh, princess, are you still mad about yesterday?" Velvet asked. Twilight replied with a sigh. "Twilight, I'm not sure what you're going through. I wish you would talk to me. I can probably help you. I know you're a smart young mare and you tend to figure out how to solve problems on your own. But just know that you have family that loves you sweetie so don't forget that. And no more of this grade dropping business. You've worked too hard to get those grades. Don't let it go to waste, okay?"

Twilight didn't look at her mother. She appeared as if she was letting her mother's words go in one ear and out of the other. When they arrived at the school Twilight left the van without saying anything to anypony. Before Spike left Velvet asked Spike to find out what was going on with Twilight. He told her that he'll try his best and then he left. But Spike was more worried about what happened last night. Everything happened so quickly from him.

Spike skipped a class to eat lunch with his new girlfriend. Babs hoof-fed cherry tomatoes to Spike. Spike was trying to enjoy his time with her but he felt that he was walking on eggshells with her. He didn't want to mess up what he had.

"Okay, babes, I gotta get back to math," Babs said as got up from the table and kissed Spike. "Later."

Spike normal lunchtime started. He continued sitting at the table by himself. He didn't notice Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo approaching him.

"Hey Spike," Sweetie Belle said, first. "You missed a good haul last night."

"Yup," Applebloom said. "We got tons of candy from trick-or-treatin.' We brought you some."

"Thanks," Spike said.

"So…" Scootaloo said.

"So what?" Spike said as he looked at the fillies.

"I told ya he wouldn't notice," Scootaloo said.

"Notice what?"

"OUR CUTIE MARKS!" the Crusaders said in unison.

"Whatcha think of 'em?" Applebloom asked.

"They're pretty cool, I guess," Spike said to his friends. The Crusaders had confused looks on their faces. "What's the matter?"

"Well, we figured you'd be more excited." Sweetie Belle said. "This is kind of a big deal for us. After working so hard helping others and trying to find out what we're good at we realized that we were good at helping others and we finally got our cutie marks."

"Is it really a big deal?" Spike said. "I mean, there's, like. a bunch of ponies here that already have their cutie mark. It was gonna come for you guys sooner or later, right?"

"Okay, that's it," Scootaloo yelled. "What the hell is your deal, dude? You've been acting funny lately and I think I know why. Word around the halls says that you've been hanging out with that pony with the funny accent."

"Babs Seed?" Spike said.

"That's the one. I heard she's like a thug or something."

"She's my girlfriend," Spike said.

The word girlfriend echoed in Sweetie Belle's head. She was distraught. She had a big crush on Spike but she wasn't sure how to tell him how she felt, yet. She was more concerned about his behavior lately. She didn't want to complicate things for him if he was going through something. But it seems she was too late.

"Ah dude, how could you be so stupid," Scootaloo said as she practically stood on the lunch table. "Y'know something never sat right with me since we met you. But I was nice because Sweetie Belle had…" Scootaloo paused to look at her friend. Sweetie Belle was still shocked frozen. Applebloom tried to snap her out of it but nothing she tried worked. She signaled Scootaloo to not mention the crush in fear that it would kill Sweetie Belle. "Well, that's not important. But we let you in, Spike. And now you're treating us like shit."

Spike was speechless he looked at each one of them. He was cornered. He knew the Crusaders would disapprove of Babs Seed. He never bothered to bring her up because of that. But he was beginning to realize that he couldn't be friends with both the Crusaders and Babs and be happy. He new in order to please the one he would have to disappoint the other. He could try and be a normal student with the Crusaders or he could be an aspiring drug dealer with his super cool girlfriend.

Like his sister he left the table without saying anything. He didn't think about leaving. He just silently left. Spike didn't want to choose. Instead of messing things up further he just kept silent. When he left the lunchroom he picked up his pace and ran to the nearest restroom. He found an empty stall and locked himself in it. He sat on the toilet seat and did his best to not think about what just happened. He tried his hardest but he knew in the back of his mind that his friendship with the Cutie Mark Crusaders might have ended.


	7. Chapter 7

"Woo doggy, Ah love this time of year," Applejack said.

She along with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were sitting on the steps of the school before school started. They were relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

"Haygiving is just 'round the corner, too. Boy, it'll feel good to be on break."

"Isn't that when Rarity is having her party?" Fluttershy said as she brushed the fur of her pet bunny rabbit, Angel.

"Yeah, right after Haygiving Day," Rainbow Dash added while kicking her soccer ball into a wall. "You guys get invited?"

"Yup," Applejack said as she leaned back on the steps and tilted her hat on her face.

"I think everypony got invited," Fluttershy said.

"You guys gonna go?"

"Ah guess. Don't reckon Ah'll be doin' much, anywho."

"Oh look, Twilight's here," Fluttershy pointed out as Twilight and Spike were just being dropped off by their mother. "Can I say hi to her or are we still being mean to her?"

"Hey she was the mean one," Rainbow Dash yelled. "That turncoat doesn't deserve our friendship, Fluttershy. She totally flipped on Applejack and she's been lying to us and sneaking around with Sunset Shimmer. And Scootaloo told me that her little brother's no good either."

"Ah swear," Applejack said as she lifted her hat. "If she even looks at me the wrong way Ah might be fixin' to kick her ass!"

"Oh dear, Applejack," Fluttershy said as she covered Angel's ears. "I'm afraid I've never seen you like this."

"Yeah, me neither," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm liking it!"

"Well, that's just how Ah feel. She can go be buddy buddies with Sunset Shimmer for all Ah care but she better not look me in the eye. Not right now."

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Sunset Shimmer lately," Fluttershy said.

"Same here but look who showed up," Rainbow Dash alerted.

Twilight didn't look up from the ground as she passed her former friends. She wore the same sad, pitiful face she wore for the passed couple of weeks. It wasn't as if she purposely ignored them. She didn't seem to notice them at all. Fluttershy got a good look at her face. She could tell that something was really wrong with Twilight. She and her friend remained silent until Twilight went inside the school.

"Oh dear, she looked awful," Fluttershy protested. "Maybe we should do something."

"She did look pretty bummed," Rainbow Dash said. "More than usual, even. But who cares. Not our problem."

Fluttershy became silent again. She started brushing Angel's fur. This time she wasn't smiling. She was really worried about Twilight, who continued to walk to her locker with an emotionless look in her eyes. When she got to her locker she pulled out her phone to check her messages. She saw that she had no new messages. She checked her phone all morning for messages. Sunset Shimmer hasn't retuned any of Twilight's messages for about two weeks. She hasn't been to school either.

Twilight was worried sick about Sunset Shimmer. Ever since she began fearing the worst she hasn't been eating or sleeping much. She managed to keep her grades up but she was more anti-social than ever. Twilight would go out of her way to avoid talking to others. Any free time she had she spent it alone at a table in the library with her face buried in a book she already read.

After checking her phone she sighed and turned it off. But she hesitated before putting it back in her locker. She had an idea. She thought if she could somehow get her home address from the student records then perhaps she could go see her. Twilight was sure that the office staff wouldn't let her have that information if he simply asked for it. So she thought of a lie that would help her get what she wanted.

Twilight rushed to the front office. There, Ms. Cheerilee was sitting at her desk crying over a locket with a picture of Applejack's older brother, Big Mac in it. Twilight came in to the office and approached the weeping secretary with caution.

"Ms. Cheerilee," Twilight softly said.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle," Cheerilee said wiping her eyes. "What could I do for you, sweetie?"

"I was sent here to get a student's address. I volunteered to bring her some makeup work. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'll be fine Twilight. You're so kind for asking. So kind. You wouldn't call your boyfriend in the middle of the night and tell him that things just got complicated. Like, what does that even mean? You go off to a family gathering and you come back and tell your lover that things are complicated, now? After I've been working at this school all day and taking night classes to be a school teacher so that we could get married and live in a nice house and have kids… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have dumped all of that on you, Twilight. I'm going through something right now."

"It's okay, Ms. Cheerilee."

"What's the name of the student?"

"Sunset Shimmer."

Cheerilee opened up a file on the computer in front of her. She found Sunset Shimmer's information and wrote it down. She gave it to Twilight along with a few other papers with school announcements on them. Cheerilee went back to sulking over her locket after assisting Twilight.

"Finally," Twilight said as she left the office with a smile. "Sunset's gonna be so excited to see me when I show up later! But wait, what if I miss her? Maybe I should go see her, now."

Twilight looked in one direction. In that direction she saw the exit leading to the unattended parking lot. In another direction she saw Dr. Discord's classroom. She asked herself what would Sunset Shimmer do, and then she immediately left for the exit. When she was outside she looked up Sunset's address on her phone and found that she lived way across town. She would need to catch the bus to get to her home. With a bit more pep in each step she made her way to the nearest bus stop and patiently waited for the next bus to arrive. She took this time to study the bus schedule on the back of the bus stop sign.

When the bus came, Twilight boarded and found a brochure with a map of all of the bus lines and their schedules. Twilight took delight in learning about the many buses schedules. She only needed to understand the best route to get to Sunset's place. But she found the carefully calculated schedule to be very fascinating. She learned that she was currently on the Ruby line and needed to transfer to the Onix line in 15 stops. She would only have to wait 4 minutes for the Onix bus to come after she departs from Ruby at stop 15, according to the schedule.

Twilight rode the bus with anticipation building inside of her. She just skipped school, again, for Sunset Shimmer. She kept telling herself that that she's only worried about her friend and that's why she skipped school to go see her. She rehearsed her reasoning as if she was going to be placed on the stand to tell her story to a selected jury. Even she was beginning to tell that she was losing it.

Twilight was a sensitive mare and has been her entire life. Family was really important to her. She gave her parents the idea to have another child after she told them that she wanted to be an older sibling too. She didn't think they would adopt instead. She had a very happy childhood. But as she got older her father, Night Light, became an alcoholic. His drunkenness drove the family apart. Ever since her parents told her that they were getting a divorce, nothing was certain for her. She never was a pony that was good at making friends but that never bothered her, because she always had family to fall back on. But siblings get older and move out and fathers end up breaking their daughter's hearts. This was the rude awakening Twilight was subject to. If family wasn't there for her, then what else would she have? That was something she used to ask herself.

The Ruby bus finally arrived to stop 15. Twilight departed and waited for the Onix bus. Eight minutes later the bus arrived. Twilight hopped on the bus and sat close to the driver.

"Thanks for stopping," Twilight said. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna come. The Canterlot Transit Authority schedule says that this bus was supposed be at Stop 15 at 10 o'clock AM. But you came at 10:03. I had to admit I was getting a little worried."

The bus driver didn't respond. Twilight thought that was very rude of the driver. She never rode a city bus by herself. But she didn't care. She knew in 4 more stops she'll be able to see Sunset Shimmer. When the bus came to it's 4th stop Twilight departed and began walking toward where Sunset Shimmer lived.

"Okay, she lives at a place called Happy Meadows," Twilight said as she looked at the gps on her phone. "Sounds nice. I really can't wait to see her!"

Happy Meadows was just down the street. The further she traveled the more the neighborhood changed. It became more questionable every street she crossed. Twilight became a bit scared. She kept looking behind her to see if somepony was following her. She picked up her pace to try and get away from her imaginary stalker.

"Okay according to the map, Happy Meadows should be right… here?" Twilight finally found Happy Meadows Trailer Park Properties. The sight was far from happy. Trailers were lined up diagonally, one lot after another. In between was a plethora of debris, trash, equipment, cars, bikes, or other trailer park lawnfare. She was really surprised to see that Sunset Shimmer lived in a place like this. Twilight was looking for lot 28. She counted the lots as she passed them. She no longer needed to count when she found Sunset Shimmer's motorcycle parked in the distance. It was parked in front of one of the nicer trailers. There was even a little garden in the front. It had nothing in it but Twilight assumed it did at one point. The trailer was white and had a red canopy over the porch area.

"Here we are," Twilight said as she straightened her skirt and mane. She knocked on the door and awaited a response. It took a few seconds before she saw Sunset Shimmer look through the window. Twilight saw that she gasped at the sight of who was knocking. Sunset frantically unlocked the several locks on her door to welcome Twilight. When she finally opened the door Sunset rushed to hug her friend.

"Oh my gosh, Twilight," Sunset cried. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you! What are you- how did you- shouldn't you be in school?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Twilight exclaimed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, you degenerate! Come in. My dad's at work!"

Sunset welcomed Twilight in to her home. Twilight was surprised at how spacious the trailer was. It is much bigger on the inside than the outside led her to believe.

"Can I get you anything?" Sunset offered.

"Some water would be nice," Twilight said.

"It's really great to see you Twi," Sunset said as she fetched her friend a beverage. "We got some catching up to do. Here's your water."

"Thanks."

"Whoa, I must look kinda crazy right now. This is how I look when I haven't showered. Have a seat on the couch. I'll be right back."

Sunset turned on the television for Twilight so that she can go freshen up. When Sunset left Twilight took this time to look around the living room area. She saw cute baby pictures of Sunset and a family portrait. Twilight realized that Sunset hardly talked about her family. She looked happy with her mother and father in the picture. There didn't seem to be any recent pictures of Sunset or her family.

Twilight continued to look around the rest of the trailer. It wasn't very clean. The kitchen was a terrible mess. It appeared as if nopony washed a dish in months. The trashcan was overflowing with kitchen waste, mail was piled up on the counter, and there was a table but only one chair. She could tell that only Sunset and her father lived there. There was little sign of a mare's touch and Twilight knew Sunset probably wasn't the homemaking type. Sunset, soon came out of her room and sat on the couch with Twilight.

"So, how ya been?" Sunset asked as she continued drying her mane with a towel.

"I've been okay," Twilight said with a face that changed from delight to despair. "Actually, Sunset, I've been pretty depressed."

"What's the matter?"

"Well remember when I told you that I wasn't friends with Applejack and everypony, right? Well, I haven't really made another friend after that. You were the only one I had. So when you left and stopped returning my texts I felt alone. Nopony understands that all I want is a real friend to be myself around. Not Principal Luna. Not even my mom. It's just been really tough for me not having you around. I was worried sick about you."

"I'm so sorry Twilight," Sunset said almost on the verge of tears. "I didn't know our friendship meant that much to you. I should've told one of the Dazzlings to tell you what happened or something."

"What do you mean? What happened to you?"

"Twilight it's been pretty rough for me, too. I've been grounded, like big time. My dad found drugs on me."

"Drugs? Sunset Shimmer, you do drugs?"

"No! I mean if offered maybe. What I mean is, the drugs weren't mine. I beat it off some punk who was trying to sell it to a filly I know who lives around here. I didn't know what it was so I was going to take it to Adagio. But I guess I left it out in the open when I came home or something. My dad found it and totally went ballistic. He took my phone and my keys so I'm stranded here or else if he catches me outside the trailer he won't let me back in. He was talking about sending me to boarding school but I know he doesn't have the money for that. He sounded serious though."

"So you've been locked up in here this whole time?"

"Pretty much. My dad said he'll figure out a way to deal with me when he figures something out. I'm just waiting for him to forget about it so I can have a normal life again. It's taking longer than expected, though. In the meantime I've just been here watching TV all day. Getting fat. It's been great. But it tore me apart that I couldn't contact you."

"Same here! I'm so glad I skipped school and took the bus to see you!"

"Well, you can stay here and chill if you want. Wanna see my room?"

"Sure!"

Sunset led Twilight to her room. Like the kitchen, it was an absolute mess. Clothes and magazines covered the floor. Her desk was littered with soda cans and papers. Twilight was attracted to the bookshelf above it. She walked over to see what books she had. Her bookshelf mostly was filled with teen romance novels. Twilight chuckled at the sight of them. She didn't expect a pony like Sunset Shimmer to be interested in such mediocre literature. She then saw what was in the center of her desk. It was a decorative picture frame of her and Sunset from the night of the first hoofball game.

"Oh I remember this," Twilight said as she picked up the picture. "Aw, we look so cute together. Where did you get the picture frame?"

"I made it. I just finished it last night. I was gonna figure out how to send it to you. I couldn't remember what your address was."

"Aw Sunny! Thank you. This means so much to me. I just brought you papers from school."

"Hey, don't sweat it. What are friends for?"

Twilight smiled and hugged her picture. She sat on Sunset's bed and sighed. Sunset could tell that she had to find a way to entertain her guest. She didn't have any board games but she had a poker set. She didn't have any appropriate movies but she had lots of music to listen to. She had cable. But she wasn't sure if Twilight would be interested in any of that. Sunset was starting to feel nervous.

"Hey Sunset," Twilight said.

"Yeah?" Sunset cracked.

"No offense, but if I'm gonna spend the day with you I think I should introduce you to something called cleaning."

"Ha. That's what you wanna do? Clean?"

"With your help, of course!"

"Okay, Twi. Be my guest."

"I am your guest."

Sunset picked up a nearby stuffed animal and threw it at Twilight for that smart remark. Twilight happily returned fire as their squabble carried out of Sunset's room and into the kitchen. Even after they started washing the mountain of dirty dishes, Twilight would occasionally splash a little water on Sunset who would then retaliate by blowing soap foam on her. But every cleaning task they encountered, they tackled it, together. When the kitchen was cleaned, the two ponies moved on to Sunset's room. Just for her amusement, Sunset Shimmer decided not to help as much. Instead she wanted to see Twilight's reactions to some of the things in her room.

Sunset let Twilight walk around her room and pick up items off of the floor. She stopped when she came to a magazine with an attractive stallion on the cover. She asked Sunset Shimmer what it was but Sunset only told her to open it. Twilight opened the magazine to a random page and saw a stallion posing nude. Twilight shrieked at the sight of the stallion's large member. Sunset thoroughly enjoyed Twilight's brief introduction to clop magazines. Twilight cringed and took a step back. Her hoof made contact with something on the floor. Twilight continued to dutifully pick the item off of the floor. When she picked it up she saw that it was an oddly shaped device. She accidently turned it on and it started to vibrate. Sunset heard the sound of her special device being activated. She quickly turned around to see what Twilight was doing.

"Oh no, Twilight," Sunset said as she rushed to grab it from her but Twilight kept it from her.

"What? Forgot to put away your little toy? Did you get a free clop magazine subscription with the purchase of it?"

"You little, bitch," Sunset jokingly said as she continued to reach for her special device. "I swear if I didn't care about you-"

"Sunny, this is a very pink color," Twilight continued to tease. "It's, like, REALLY pink!"

"Okay Twilight, that does it," Sunset Shimmer said. Using her magic she opened up her bed sheets like a large net and captured Twilight. Sunset tied up her bed sheets into a sack with Twilight in it and dropped her on the bed. From different directions Sunset Shimmer gently poked Twilight with her horn, tickling her until they both fell out of the bed. The fall landed them facing under Sunset's bed. When twilight emerged from her bed sheet sack she saw something that looked like a bottle. Twilight reached under Sunset's Bed to grab what it was. It was an unopened bottle of wine. Sunset was surprised that it was under there.

"Holy shit," Sunset shouted. "Who knows how long this has been under here. Must be Sonata's. Oh well, finder's keepers. Let's get wasted!"

"But it isn't even noon, yet," Twilight protested.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I'm so far behind. Let me go find a corkscrew."

Sunset rushed to and from the kitchen. She returned to her room with the corkscrew and two cocktail glasses. She gave one of the glasses to Twilight.

"Are we really doing this?" Twilight asked.

"If we start now, we'll sober up in no time," Sunset said as she managed to open the wine bottle. "Plus, I'm sure I could find some beer in my dad's room somewhere if we want some more!"

Twilight wasn't sure if she wanted to get drunk with Sunset Shimmer. She knew she didn't have anything to lose and she was with somepony she trusted. What Twilight was afraid of was how far she would go to be happy. She never imagined herself drinking before lunchtime. That was something her father would do and she didn't want to start following in his hoofsteps. But she looked into Sunset Shimmer's eyes and saw how confident she was. Twilight really was in a safe place. Twilight always admired Sunset's unique but warm affection. She truly believed if she were to give in to peer pressure this once, then nothing would go wrong.

"You know, there was something I've always wanted to do while drinking," Twilight said. "I've always wanted to play a drinking game."

"A drinking game, huh?" Sunset said as she used her magic to turn on her stereo system. "How about we play I Never…"

"How do you play?"

"We take turns saying something that we've never done. If you haven't done that thing, then you don't drink. But if you did do it, then you gotta take a swig. So, like, if I say I've never ate a cookie before, but you have, then you gotta drink your wine."

"Okay, but what if I say something that we both did?"

"Then we both drink. And you're a liar because you said you never done it."

"Okay, I think I got it."

"Sweet. I'll start. I never finished my homework at a library."

Twilight took a drink.

"Okay, my turn," she said. "I never wet the bed."

Sunset Shimmer took a drink.

"I never flew before."

Twilight took a drink.

"You're making this easy for me," Twilight said. "Okay. I never ate food off of the floor."

Sunset did not take her drink.

"Ha! My turn. I never attended Princess Academy."

"Hey, that's very specific," Twilight said. "You're trying to get me drunker than you! That's cheating!"

"How would you know? You don't know the rules!"

"I'll just do some research on my phone!"

"That's cheating!"

"What? I can't look up the rules?"

"You can't use your phone!"

"Sunset, you suck!"

"This is going to be a fun afternoon."

They two friends continued their game for the next hour. Every question asked resulted in either pony becoming more inebriated. When they finished the bottle both of them were pretty tipsy. Twilight got the idea to order pizza since she remembered she had money. They placed the order and decided to search for more alcohol in the room of Sunset's father while they wait for the delivery pony. They didn't find beer like Sunset thought they would but the did find half a handle of vodka. Sunset got some punch from the refrigerator to mix it with. While they continued to wait for the pizza the ponies danced to music as they continued their journey to drunkenness.

When they heard a knock at the door Sunset thought it would be funny to tease the delivery pony by flirting with him. Twilight agreed to do it all by herself. Sunset watched as Twilight open the door and batted her eyes at the delivery pony. To her surprise the delivery pony was female. Twilight hesitated and proceeded to flirt with her anyway.

"Hey there Pizza Mare," Twilight said.

"Um, hello," the blonde delivery pony said. "My name isn't Pizza Mare. It's Muffins. But everypony calls me Derpy. I'm not sure why! Anyways, did you order a broccoli and cheese pizza with bread sticks?"

"I sure did, muffin. You wanna come in and feed it to me?"

"Um, it's Muffins. And sorry but I can't help feed you, ma'am. I have trouble feeding myself, sometimes!"

"Wait, don't you go to Canterlot High School?"

"Uh huh," the pony nodded. "It's the best school I've even been to! I can't wait to finally graduate. Maybe my boss would stop yelling at me, then."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school now?"

"Now? It's Saturday, silly. Nopony goes to school on a Saturday. Anyways, it was nice talking with you. Here's your pizza. Have a nice day!"

Derpy left the trailer on her scooter. Like many times before, she forgot to collect the money from the customer. Twilight watched her as she drove off hoping she would turn around, but she didn't. Twilight wanted to do the right thing and call the pizza place to let them know what happened but she thought she would do it later. Instead, she and Sunset dug into their lunch with much enthusiasm.

As time went by the ponies ceased their drinking and simmered down in Sunset's room. The two were talking about anything that came across their minds. Through the slurs and giggles they retained a conversation that covered several topics. Twilight decided to get a little serious by asking about Sunset's family.

"Hey, tell me what's your dad like," Twilight asked while lying on Sunset's floor.

"My bag's a scumdad," Sunset Shimmer blurted out. "He cheats on mares, he drinks, and he's totally unreliable. Worst father ever."

"Is your mom around?"

"No. She had to leave us because she was crazy or something. At least that's what my dad told me."

"Oh my gosh, Sunset, that's horrible. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Apparently, she always had mental problems. She was a good mom but she was never really happy. It's been rough on us after she left but we tried to get by. Dad had just got a job as a manager at the mall, at the time. He used to take really good care of me. He changed after the Starswirl Middle School fire. He stopped caring after he heard what happened. I think he believes I actually caused the fire. He stopped talking to me more and became mean. He slept with all of his female employees and got fired for it. Now he works as a fry cook at the Hayburger. The pay is lousy. He barely keeps up with the bills. We just turned the cable back on yesterday."

"Sunset…"

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm bucked up. My life is bucked up. But I just have to put up with it for just a little while longer and then I'm gone, forever."

"Oh, are you planning on going to college?" Twilight asked.

"Not right away. The Dazzlings are gonna give me a job and let me live with them until I have enough to move into my own place. I'll take class at the Community College like Adagio did. I heard it's like cheaper or whatever. Hey, you should come live with me."

"Oh my gosh," Twilight said as she rose up in excitement. "That would be so cool! And we can go to school, together. But I have to find a job, too."

"I'll see if the Dazzlings can hire you, too," Sunset said. "It only makes sense, right?"

"Yes. This is a good plan, Sunset," Twilight said as she yawned. "I'm getting kinda sleepy. What time is it?"

"It's almost 2:30," Sunset said as she looked at her alarm clock. "You can crash on my bed. I might pass out, too."

Sunset invited Twilight into her bed with her. Sunset watched her as she got in bed. Twilight immediately stiffened like a log. Sunset placed a pillow under Twilight's head, to try and help get comfortable.

"Better?" Sunset asked.

"Better," Twilight cooed. "Sunny?"

"Yes, Twibaby?" Sunset played along.

"Can you tuck me in in tell me a bedtime story?" Twilight continued her baby talk.

"Oh, honey. I don't tell stories. I like to cuddle."

"Can you cuddle me to sweep, Mama Sunny?"

"Yes I can," Sunset said as she brought Twilight closer to her. Sunset hugged her tightly. Her lips touched the nape of Twilight's exposed neck. Sunset rubbed her snout against it.

"That tickles," Twilight moaned. "This feels nice."

"Hey, Twilight," Sunset said. "Can I ask you something?"

Twilight turned over to face Sunset. Their noses practically touched.

"Yeah?" Twilight answered.

"Do you like me?"

Twilight became hesitant. She didn't know how to answer that. Her feelings haven't been fully confirmed for Sunset but she knows how miserable she was without her in her life. Every time she saw her Twilight wore a welcoming smile for her. She never thought she would become close friends with her. She never imagined being anything more than friends. It wasn't a thought that was conceivable but it quickly became a possibility for her. She couldn't stop herself from gently placing her hoof on Sunset's cheek.

"I think I do," Twilight said. "But I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Do you want to find out?" Sunset said as she moved some of Twilight's mane away from her face.

"Sunset…"

Sunset silenced Twilight by kissing her once on the mouth. Sunset's soft lips hugged Twilight's. After Sunset pulled away, Twilight's lips were left puckered and pining for more. She liked it. Twilight picked up where Sunset left off. The two ponies kissed and embraced each other. Nothing felt more right to them than sharing in each other's affection. After they kissed Twilight nuzzled her head in to Sunset's chest. She could hear her heartbeat. Twilight let the rhythm of Sunset's heart lull her to sleep. Sunset fell asleep soon after.

Hours passed by and Sunset Shimmer and Twilight were still asleep in Sunset's bed. Suddenly, Sunset's father opened the front door. He was fired from his job today for drinking on the job. He was fired this morning but decided to drown his sorrows by getting drunk in his truck at a local park. Still drunk from his case of beer that he finished all by himself, he stumbled to the floor as soon as he opened the door. He stood up on all fours and immediately noticed the kitchen. He saw that it was cleaned. He was so startled by it that he didn't noticed how quickly his heart was pacing. He assumed that Sunset did it. He began feeling really bad for punishing her. After all, he knew he was just blowing hot air and attempting to be fatherly.

He waddled to his truck to fetch his daughter's keys and phone from his glove compartment. When he returned inside he went to Sunset's room and knocked on the door but he nopony answered. He could hear music coming from inside her room. He knocked one more time to get a response. "Sunset , are you in there?" he said. But still no response. He decided to open the door and walk in.

"Sunset? I saw that you cleaned the-" His father stopped speaking when he saw that his daughter was sharing a bed with another mare. He became livid when he saw that they've been drinking his vodka. His rage consumed him. He let go of what little rationality he had left at the moment and began lashing out at Sunset and her guest.

"So this is how you spend your punishment?" he roared, causing Twilight and Sunset to wake up. "I go to work just to get fired and I come home to a clean kitchen. That was the highlight of my day. But then when I decide to let you off your punishment I find that not only are you having sex with your whore friends in my trailer but you drank my goddamn liquor, too?"

"Crap," Sunset started as she got out of bed with Twilight who did the same. "Wait, dad. I can explain."

"You have too much of your mother in you, you know that?" Sunset's father said.

"Mr. Shimmer," Twilight began. "Please forgive, Sunset. We didn't do anything. This was kind of my fault."

"Shut your whore mouth, you homo piece of garbage," he said as he used his unicorn magic to throw Sunset's keys and phone at the wall behind Twilight. "I'm not gonna let some lespony tell me what to do to my goddamn flesh and blood."

Sunset's father picked up anything he saw in Sunset's room and aimed them at either Sunset or Twilight. He continued his violent rampage, completely destroying Sunset's room. Sunset grabbed Twilight's things and slipped passed her father to get to Twilight so that they could leave her room. When they left they shut the door behind them. Sunset used a lock spell on the door to keep it shut.

"C'mon, Twilight," Sunset said. "You gotta hurry up and leave."

"Sunset, are you crazy?" Twilight complained. "I'm not leaving you here with that monster. Let's both leave. Or call the police."

"No! No cops. If the police get involved they might take me away to live with a foster family or worse. I may never see you again."

"What do we do, Sunset? I'm so scared."

"Leave! I'll handle him. Don't worry about me."

"No Sunset. I can't leave you. I need you. I don't-"

Sunset silenced Twilight with another kiss. Twilight embraced her but didn't want to let go. Sunset pushed her things to her and with all of her might she used her magic to teleport her to the Canterlot High School. When she saw that she was successful, Sunset collapsed from using the teleportation magic, a magic skill far beyond a high school unicorn's capability. The magic spell on the locked door was released when she fell to the floor. She awaited her father's rage as she watched him slowly approach her.

Twilight appeared inside the hallway where Sunset rescued Twilight from Rarity and Pinkie Pie. It was after school hours so nopony saw her. She was confused as to how she got here. But when she realized exactly where she was she knew Sunset made this possible. Twilight broke down and fell to the floor to weep. Her best friend was in trouble and there was nothing she could do. She wanted to go back to the trailer park but she was afraid that her interference would make matters worse for Sunset. She could still hear the awful words that were said to her.

Twilight recomposed herself and began to make her way outside. She decided to trust Sunset and go home. She thought about skipping school tomorrow to go check up on her but she remembered that Sunset's father was fired from his job. He probably would be home during the day. She continued thinking about what she should do as she exited the school. To her surprise she ran right into Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy who looked like they were preparing the foundation for a parade float in the parking lot. Rainbow Dash quickly spotted her coming out of the school. Twilight cut her eyes at Rainbow Dash then quickly tried to advert them from her. Rainbow Dash took that as an insult.

"Oh no you don't," Rainbow Dash said as she stopped what she was doing to approach her. "Hey, Sparkle! I got a bone to pick with you!"

Twilight didn't respond. She picked up her pace and continued in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! You know I had to fill your spot on the stupid event planning committee to help with this stupid float for the stupid Haygiving Day Parade! This is all your fault! I could be at home playing video games or playing basketball but noooo! Oh and you hurt our feelings for being a crappy friend! What's up with that?"

"Please, I really am not in the mood for this," Twilight urged.

Applejack rushed to Rainbow Dash to try and keep her from getting physical.

"Whoa there, partner," she said.

"I know you are not trying to hold me back right now, Applejack," Rainbow Dash said. "You're the one who said you might hit her if you she looks at you!"

Twilight became angry. She was appalled that her former friends wanted to cause physical harm to her. She had half a mind to fight both of them.

"Yeah?" Twilight yelled. "You wanna go? You ponies want a piece of me? I feel like my heart just got ripped out of my chest and you ponies really want to pick a fight with me, now? BRING IT ON!"

Twilight's voice could be heard throughout the school's campus. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were surprised at how serious she looked. Applejack wasn't too surprised. She realized that Twilight was good friends from a recognized bully.

"C'mon Rainbow, let's let this one go," Applejack said. "We're sorry Twilight. We don't want no trouble."

Twilight fled after that. Rainbow Dash and Applejack went back to the float where Fluttershy was hiding behind. Applejack placed her hoof on her shoulder to stop her from cowering.

"I-I-Is it o-over?" Fluttershy muttered.

"It's okay, sugarcube," Applejack consoled. "Nothin' happened."

"Yeah, about that," Rainbow Dash said. "Why'd you stop me, AJ? I know you wanted to bop her one! We both could've taken her on, no problem. What's the big deal?"

"Ah've been doin some thinkin' and well, let's just say violence would make things worse. Besides she said she was goin' through some stuff. Maybe she and Sunset got into a fight."

"I wonder who won that one?" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Look, all Ah'm sayin' is that maybe we shouldn't be mad at her anymore. Let's just give her some space until she seems normal again."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled in agreement to what Applejack said. Rainbow Dash, being the super cool pony she was, shrugged and got back to working on the float.

The next day Twilight and her brother were dropped off for another day of school. Twilight barely got enough sleep. She spent all night trying to do teleportation magic but she wasn't as successful like Sunset Shimmer was. However, Twilight did come up with a plan for the day. She decided to go to her trailer at night. She decided to run away with her. Twilight had made peace with the fact that CHS is not for her and her family would be okay without her. She packed her bags and found any money she had and placed them under her bed. The plan was for her and Sunset to a train to a shelter in another city that takes young wayward mares with no place to go. She found the shelter through an online search. Twilight believed this was the best plan she could come up with despite her lack of sleep. She was going to spend the day writing goodbye letters to her loved ones.

Twilight made it to her first class. She walked by Fluttershy who was at her desk. They ignored each other as if they were strangers. But before Twilight could sit down Dr. Discord asked Twilight to his desk. He told Twilight that she was to report to the counselor's office. She didn't even know that CHS had a counselor's office. Dr. Discord told her where to go. Twilight did as she was told and found herself standing in front of the counselor's door. She walked in not knowing what to expect.

"Um, hello?" Twilight said as she peered in the office to see Principal Luna and her Sister-in Law, Cadance. "Cadance? Principal Luna?"

Twilight was surprised to see them in the office. Cadance was seated behind a desk while the Principal sat in one of the seats across from the desk. Cadance wore her mane in a ponytail and wore a light blue blouse. Compared to Principal Luna's office her office was well lit and had more cute and inviting knickknacks on her desk.

"Ms. Sparkle," Principal Luna welcomed. "Please come in, have a seat."

"What's going on here?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight," Cadance began. "I'm sure you're surprised to see me here as the counselor. To make a long story short I was supposed to start next semester after I graduate but they're letting me start now. I was going to surprise you yesterday, but I learned you weren't here yesterday, even though a staff member saw you in the office yesterday morning."

"According to Ms. Cheerilee," Principal Luna spoke. "You came to the office to get Sunset Shimmer's address to go deliver her work to her. Is that true?"

"...Yes," Twilight said in a tone full of disappointment. "I'm sorry. I'll serve detention if I must."

"Well, skipping school does earn you that punishment but I will look the other way this once in light of the situation."

"What situation?"

"Twilight, we got a call this morning about Sunset Shimmer," Cadance said as her tone became more serious. "Last night, police responded to a domestic disturbance at Sunset's home. Somepony called the police and they came and arrested Mr. Shimmer for abuse and assault."

"IS SHE OKAY?" Twilight shouted as she got up from her seat. "WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE STILL IN CANTERLOT?"

Cadance and Principal Luna were surprised at Twilight's outburst. But it also confirmed their suspicions about her feelings.

"Twilight, please calm down," Cadance consoled. "She has a few bruises but she's fine. But of course Sunset had to file a report on what happened and of course according to the law she would have to live with her parent or legal guardian. Her mother agreed to have Sunset live with her in Fillydelphia."

"But isn't she mentally unfit to take care of her?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think so," Cadance said as she gave a confused look to Principal Luna. "But what we wanted to tell you is that she had to leave this morning. We wanted to be the first to let you know since she would be unable to keep in touch with anypony from Canterlot until all of the legalities have been handled. According to the report, you were… well, let's just say I know how you feel about Sunset. That's why we called you down to the office like this."

Twilight sunk into her seat. She didn't know what to say. Sunset was safe from her terrible father but she's no longer in Canterlot. She began thinking about what Sunset was thinking when she was going through all of that. She wondered if Sunset even considered her feelings. She wondered if Sunset was thinking about her when she departed Canterlot. But then she realized that this was probably all of her fault. If she hadn't skipped school to go see her then none of this would've happened.

"What have I done?" Twilight said.

"Ms. Spar… Twilight," Luna started in a kinder tone. "Please, we don't want you to think that. You did not cause for this to happen. But it is unfortunate that it did happen, especially to Sunset Shimmer. I remember when I first met her when I was working at Starswirl Middle School. She was destined for great things. Her magic skills were unlike any I've seen in a student. She showed so much promise until the fire happened. She had Alicorn potential. Part of me still believes that."

Twilight looked at Principal Luna with great admiration. Something about hearing that from her started to make her feel a little better.

"I must take my leave," Luna continued. "Don't be sad for her, Twilight. She's safe, now. Be happy for her. Ms. Cadenza, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Thank you Ms. Luna," Cadance said as she watched Luna leave. "She's right, you know. Sunset is going to a safe place. From what I hear, her mother is going to take good care of her. It's been years since they've seen each other. It would be good for them to be reunited."

"But what do I do now?" Twilight asked. "Where does that leave me?"

"Twilight, you owe it to Sunset to stay strong and keep moving. This isn't the end. There's a chance you may get to see her again. In the meantime, you should be happy for her. I'm sure Sunset doesn't want to see her special somepony with sad on her face."

Twilight laughed at that remark. Through her tears and sadness, Cadance was able to instill a sense of hope and joy in Twilight. Cadance always had a way to cheer up Twilight. She has been like a big sister to her, ever since she started babysitting her when Twilight was just a filly. Twilight introduced her to Shinning Armor and they've been close ever since.

"There she is," Cadance cheered. "Hey I'll see if I can get Shinning Armor to keep an eye on the progress of the case. And don't worry about yesterday. You're not in trouble. Your mom will never know."

Twilight left the counselor's office and headed back to her class. She was alone with her thoughts again. It was true that she should be happy for Sunset but it was much easier said than done. Twilight could see her warm sunny face every time she closes her eyes and thinks about her. The pain of loneliness wasn't easy for Twilight to deal with. But she knew Cadance and Luna were right. She had to keep moving.

"This is going to be hard," she said to herself. "But I think I can do this. This is probably harder for her than it is for me."

Before she went back to Dr. Discord's class, Twilight stopped by her locker. She opened her locker and stood there looking at the picture Sunset gave her. Sunset managed to place it in her bag before she teleported her to the school. Twilight forgot to take it out of her bag this morning. She felt happy looking at it so she placed it in her locker for her to see every time she opens it.


	8. Chapter 8

Time moved on for Canterlot High School. It was the last day before Haygiving Break. A mixture of lax and anticipation filled the spirits of staff and students of CHS. It was that time of year where many ponies were fixated on the ever approaching Hearth's Warming break. It is the halfway mark of the school year and a chance for everypony to rest and recharge. Haygiving Break is the harbinger of this anticipation. It is a taste of what's to come.

Twilight Sparkle didn't seem excited like the other students. However, she didn't seem as gloomy as she used to be. As always Twilight kept up her high marks. She volunteered to answer questions in class and even worked well with classmates on a few group projects. It seemed as if Twilight was starting all over again with finding her way into a social life at school. She was a lot more cautious this time. She knew there wasn't going to be another friend like Sunset Shimmer. That reason, alone, kept her hesitant to make new friends. It didn't feel right to her. But she hasn't put a lot of effort into it, either. For now, Twilight mainly keeps to herself. She finds solace in reading and writing in a journal she's keeping for Sunset. She found that writing was helping her cope with Sunset's situation. She was hoping for the best for her.

It was lunchtime for Twilight's class. Today they were serving Haygiving special lunches to the students for free. The lunches included turkey for meat eaters and hay casserole for everypony else, green beans, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and apple tarts for dessert. With the exception of the apple tarts, the lunch was disgusting to most ponies but nopony cared because it was free and it was the only way to get a tasty apple tart. It made the lunch worthwhile. Twilight walked up to the lunch line to grab a tray. However, she bumped into Fluttershy who was reaching for the same tray that she was. Twilight felt awkward. Fluttershy froze like a deer in headlights. She didn't know how to approach Twilight. Fluttershy thought about letting her have it and so she can go and to a table without her lunch. But Twilight smiled and let her have it instead.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy said. "I mean, you were here first so I couldn't possibly-"

"It's okay," Twilight said. "I really don't mind at all! Here you go."

"Goodness, thank you, Twilight. You're still as kind as ever!"

"It's really no big deal," Twilight said as she grabbed the next tray. The two shared small talk about Dr. Discord's upcoming final. Twilight shared some useful insight on what would be covered. Twilight got what she wanted from the lunch line and found an empty lunch table to sit at. She expected to eat alone so she was surprised to see Fluttershy heading toward her table. Twilight's face lit up. She was actually excited to share lunch with Fluttershy, again. Before Fluttershy could get any closer to the table a whistle call was sounded. Fluttershy and Twilight looked in the direction the sound came from. It came from Rainbow Dash who was seated at a different table with Applejack and some other ponies. Fluttershy halted in the air where she was. She looked back at Twilight whose lit up expression slowly dimmed to a look of disappointment.

"It's okay," Twilight said to Fluttershy.

"Sorry," Fluttershy said as she floated toward her friends. She stopped mid air again before leaving Twilight's presence. She turned around to tell Twilight one more thing. "I hope you'll have a happy Haygiving Day."

"You too, Fluttershy."

Twilight watched Fluttershy leave to join her friends. Twilight sighed and took out a book and began reading it. It was an autobiography about K. Sombra, one of Equestria's contemporary and most gifted magic experts. Ever since Twilight was teleported by Sunset, she grew an interest on powerful magic spells. Twilight gained her alicorn status in middle school. As a younger student, Twilight would study advanced magic techniques. She was a prodigy. It was no surprise to everypony when Twilight became an alicorn when she shared her happy feelings with her family members at dinner one time. She was so happy to be around all of her family that she unleashed a pulse of magic that made everypony happy and as glad as she was. As far as she knew, nopony has ever recorded magic that could project one's emotions on another. However, she has since been able to replicate the spell.

K. Sombra could teleport himself halfway around the world without breaking a sweat. His teleportation magic skills were unlike most practitioners. He even knows ancient magic spells that were thought to be impossible to perform. He was a great pony but not without flaw. He became a bit of a pariah. He is known to use his magic irresponsibly. He has been to jail twice already and according to current events he was recently seen in a courtroom on trial for theft and trespassing. He sees himself as above the law, according to his book, but it looked as if this time he may be put away for good.

Twilight was never one to follow the news of celebrities of any sort but she heard that Sombra's book shared detailed information about how he performs some of his magic spells. Twilight wanted to see if his techniques would be of any use to her. Meanwhile, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were eating their lunch at another table. Instead of eating a the school's lunch she paid a local restaurant to cater a traditional Haygiving meal for her, Pinkie, and whoever else she allowed at her table. Rarity couldn't help but look at how lonely Twilight appeared. She had heard that Sunset Shimmer no longer attended CHS. At first Rarity didn't care. She was sure that wouldn't exactly affect her in any way. But when she saw that Twilight was alone she realized that she could seek her long awaited revenge on her.

"Pinkie, dear," Rarity called. "What would you think if you and I became friends with that Twinky Sparkles pony over there?"

Pinkie Pie looked up from eating an entire apple pie to locate a table where a fidgety pony was eating alone. "You want to be friends with him?" she said.

"No, darling, the purple one over there."

"Oh, that's Twilight Sparkle, silly! Wait, you want to be friends with her, now?"

"Why not? Look at her all alone, over there, reading that awful book like… like…"

"An egghead?"

"Exactly! One of those! Don't you think we ought to do something?"

"I think being her friend is a fantastic idea, Rarity! Wait a sec- this isn't one of those elaborate schemes in which you carry out your petty revenge on her by getting back at her at the party you're throwing this Friday, is it?"

"Of course not, silly," Rarity nervously stammered through. "What makes you say that?"

Pinkie Pie glared into Rarity's eyes to see if she was telling the truth. Her serious stint instilled a certain sense of stress. Rarity started to form sweat above her brow. It was clear she was lying.

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie Pie said as she grabbed Rarity and took her to Twilight.

Twilight was still reading her book. She was interrupted by a bump at her table. When Twilight put her book down to see what was going on, a pink pony welcomed her with a big smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" Twilight asked.

"Friiieeeennd," Pinkie said in a very creepy tone.

"Um…" Twilight said as she started to leave.

"Wait, Twilight," Rarity spoke from behind Pinkie Pie. "Allow me to expound upon my friend's… subtle request. You see, we couldn't help but notice you were alone and I thought somepony ought to give you some company. It's the day before Haygiving, you know."

"Listen, Rarity. I don't know what's going on but now that you're here I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me to your party but I don't think I'm going to come."

"Oh dear! How heartbreaking. How utterly disappointing. I was hoping you'd come as my special guest! I was really hoping that we'd get a chance to maybe become friends. I've heard about Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight's expression changed. She forgot that news like that could travel far and quickly. She didn't think something that was handled discreetly as Sunset's situation would reach the ears of Rarity.

"It's okay, dear," Rarity consoled. "I truly feel for the two of you. I hope things work out for her."

"Thanks," Twilight said. "It's been rough, you know? But my brother told me that progress was being made."

"That's right," Pinkie Pie said. "I almost forgot your brother was a detective!"

"And a rather handsome one, at that," Rarity added.

"I guess he is a handsome stallion," Twilight said. "He's engaged to the school counselor."

"Ooh la la!" Rarity said with a look that begged for more gossip. "I'm willing to bet you have a certain Mr. in your life, as well. Or maybe there's somepony you had your heart set for."

Twilight started to blush. The special somepony she thought of was Sunset Shimmer.

"Don't worry, love," Rarity continued. "That's a secret I'll let you keep." Rarity noticed the book Twilight was holding. She wanted to comment on it to probe her interests. "Is that that Sombra autobiography," she said. "I have his third wife's book. Fleur de Lis was Sombra's last wife and one of the most popular models in the world. Why, to have her model off anypony's fashion line is an absolute honor! Anything she wears turns to gold! Oh how lovely it would be to have her model an ensemble by yours truly! I would just die, darling!"

"Is that what you want to do?" Twilight asked. "Design clothes and stuff?"

"Why certainly," Rarity said. "I have a passion for fashion. And gem hunting."

"Gem hunting?"

"Gem hunting is really fun," Pinkie Pie shouted. "Rarity's horn can find gems hidden in the ground! Isn't that crazy? She's super good at it, too! She brings me along to help her dig them up."

"Really? That actually sounds fascinating. Do you use some sort of spell?"

"Not quite," Rarity said. "Finding gems is how I got my cutie mark. A spell I can turn off but my gem detection goes deeper than that."

"Get it?" Pinkie Pie said while poking Rarity with her elbow. "Deeper? Because gems form deep underground?"

Rarity wasn't amused by the joke but Twilight actually chuckled. Rarity saw this as her opportunity to seal the deal.

"You should come with us after school today," Rarity suggested. "I need a few more pieces of amethyst to complete my ensemble for my party."

Twilight hesitated before saying yes. She had given up on trying to make new friends but Twilight seemed to appreciate Rarity's enthusiasm in the arts. She was also beginning to enjoy the conversation they were having. It was also an opportunity for Twilight to experience a magic she's unfamiliar with. She couldn't resist something like that.

The three ponies decided to leave the cafeteria to enjoy the rest of their lunchtime in the empty art room. Rarity and Pinkie Pie like to go there to take naps or make out with temporary coltfriends. Rarity was especially pleased with Twilight tagging along. This was the initiation phase of her elaborate scheme to seek out her petty revenge. She wanted to lure Twilight into a false sense of security so she can make her strike. But for it to go along perfectly she had to fool Pinkie Pie as well. Rarity felt that she would ruin things if she let her in on her grand plan so she intentionally left her in the dark. Rarity didn't feel good about leaving her out but she felt that this was necessary.

Meanwhile Spike and his friends were also up to no good. Babs was still planning on crashing Rarity's party to sell pix pills. Spike was still uneasy about the whole thing. Babs called her gang to the locker rooms where she ran into Spike. Babs wanted to go over the plan one more time before they leave for break.

"Okay, boys listen up," Babs began. "Rover's brother said that he's goin' to let us sell 100 pills. He doesn't think we'll sell 'em all but that's exactly what we're gonna do. If we sell these at 20 a pop we'll make 2000 bits! That's 400 for the each of us!"

The Diamond dogs cheered at the sound of that. Spike was the only one silent.

"Spike, what's the matta, babes?"

"Well, I was thinking," Spike started. "What if we do this one job and then we never sell drugs again and maybe start doing something else?"

"No way, Spike. Rover's brother said that if we do a good job not only can we keep all the money but he'll give us more drugs to sell! We'll corner the market at CHS until we graduate as seniors! Tell me that doesn't sound kickass!"

"What does pix even do to you?" Spike asked. "This stuff isn't addictive, is it?"

"Spike, you're startin' to sound lame," Babs huffed. "Fine. Fido c'mere, boy."

Fido slowly stepped closer to Babs.

"Yeah, boss?" he said.

"Swallow this," Babs said as she gave Fido a pix pill. Fido hesitated before ingesting it. Each of them waited for the drug to take effect. They waited for 15 minutes but nothing happened. Fido still felt normal. Babs was starting to feel worried. She didn't want to embark on this endeavor if the drugs didn't work.

"Spike, I think you were on to something," Babs said as she plopped down on the floor in disappointment. "Who was I kidding? We ain't big time! We're chumps!"

Spike was starting to feel at ease. His stomach was no longer in knots. He sat next to her downtrodden marefriend to try and comfort her.15 more minutes passed and everypony decided they wanted to leave. Fido stood up from where he was sitting and took two steps before freezing in his tracks. He was feeling an unusual sensation from the bottom of his belly to the tips of his hears. His friends wondered what was wrong.

"Fido, you okay?" Rover asked.

"Me no think so," Fido said as he took another step and started laughing. "This feels funny!"

The drugs finally took effect. As Babs' happiness returned so did Spike's stomach knots. The operation was still a go. The gang cheered as Fido started dancing like he never danced before. Babs took out her phone and started to play rave music for him. She enjoyed watching him flail about and run into the walls. He fell over every 12 steps he took but he quickly got back up as if nothing happened. He was hurting himself and he didn't realize it. Spike was scared for him. He knew for sure he didn't want to be a part of this. He wanted to speak up.

"Hey Babs," Spike whispered.

"Wait, Spike," Babs said as she brought him out of the room they were in. Spike suspected that she wanted to speak in a quieter place. When they were alone Babs pushed Spike against a wall and started to make out with him. She used her tongue this time. This was Spike first tongue kiss and he liked it a lot.

"Something you wanna tell me, babes?" Babs asked between kisses.

"Um, what's all this for?" Spike asked in a muffled tone.

"Idunno. I'm excited I guess. Wanna touch my ass?"

Spike's heart pounded so hard that he was sure Babs could feel it. There was another feeling he was getting, as well, a quickly growing feeling in his little jeans. He tried his very hardest to hide it and keep it from poking her. But he was caught up in the moment and his will was slowly leaving him. This was a thought that ran across his little boy dragon mind a thousand times. _What does Babs' ass feel like?_ He wondered. His claw slowly fell behind Babs. He touched it first as if he was testing for the temperature. Then his palm hugged the contours of her left cheek. Babs smiled and giggled. Then he squeezed his claws into her.

"Ouch," she yelped. "Watch it loverboy. That's a tender area!"

"Sorry," Spike said. "Guess I got excited, too."

"I think I can learn to like it," Babs said as she moved in close to Spike again. "Let's just make out."

Spike didn't have a say in the matter. Babs continued kissing him before he could say anything. In the back of his mind he was having an argument with himself. Spike knew he was doing everything he's not supposed to do. He kept telling himself that he should've been honest with Babs. He was disappointed in himself because he felt that he chickened out. But he was sure he wasn't going to get another chance to caress the derriere of another mare, at least not until he was Twilight's age, he thought. He just stood there tucking his male-hood between his legs while swallowing another pony's saliva.

Haygiving Day came the next day and with the new day came a new attitude for Twilight Sparkle. She actually enjoyed spending time with Rarity and Pinkie Pie. So much so that she agreed to join Rarity in attending the Haygiving parade in Downtown Canterlot. It was the first time she accepted somepony's invite to something since Sunset Shimmer left. Twilight was proud of herself for going out that morning. Rarity usually attends the parade with Pinkie Pie but she was spending Haygiving with her family in Rocky Orchard County. Rarity didn't feel like attending the parade alone so this worked in her favor. Unbeknownst to Twilight, this too was also apart of Rarity's plan to get Twilight to trust her more.

"I do appreciate you tagging along, Twilight," Rarity said. "Pinkie Pie and I have attended the Canterlot Haygiving Parade every year since we were fillies. It's tradition."

"No problem, Rarity," Twilight responded. "Thanks for the invite. Where is Pinkie Pie, by the way?"

"She's visiting family this year. I dropped her off at the train station last night. It's just gonna be the four of us at the dinner table this year."

"Wait, Pinkie Pie lives with you?"

"Why of course, darling," Rarity said as she and Twilight found some spots to watch the parade from. "Pinkie Pie comes from one traditional rock farm family. They're quite religious. I met Pinkie Pie in preschool. The poor thing traveled for miles to school on hoof everyday. We became friends and when she was old enough to experience Rockspringa she moved in with my family and me. Anything to get her out of those dreadful dresses. But I also enjoyed the company."

"That's really nice of you," Twilight said. "Your parents didn't mind at all?"

"Darling, Mommy and Daddy are hardly home anyway. We live in one of the most lavish mansions this side of Equestria. We could very easily house her whole family three times over!"

"That is amazing! You gave just a little bit to help a pony like her gain easier access to a good education. And you made a friend doing it. Pinkie Pie is very fortunate to have a friend like you."

"Oh dear, Twilight," Rarity said as she started to act as if she was crying. "You're going to cause my makeup to run. I must beg you to stop. Unless you want to go on and tell me how beautiful I am, too!"

The ponies laughed as continued their small talk. Rarity asked if Twilight wanted some hot cocoa and she agreed. Twilight stood up as if they were walking to a nearby coffee shop but Rarity asked a pony in a suit standing near them for two hot cocoas. It was then that Twilight began wondering how Rarity managed to acquire the seats. She noticed that their view was a little more than perfect to see the whole parade.

"You must be an important pony," Twilight said.

"What makes you say that?" Rarity asked as her and Twilight's cocoa arrived. "Ooh, be careful, darling. This is imported cocoa from South Equestria. It's absolutely divine but it stains."

"I've never been treated like this before at a parade."

"Perhaps it's because you never been to a parade where you got to sit next to one of the costume designers."

"You designed the costumes?"

"Well only for four floats this year. I usually do about seven but school has been cruel to my free time this year. Such is life for a senior, I suppose. Ooh, it looks like you're gonna see the first one, now!"

Rarity and Twilight watched a colorful peacock themed float come by. Ponies trotted alongside the float. They danced and waved to the crowds. Their peacock costumes caught the eye of eveypony in the crowds. Twilight was very impressed that a pony like Rarity could design such elaborate costumes and for a local parade, no less.

"If you like these darling, you should come by my place after this," Rarity suggested. "We didn't get off to good start, you and I, but I have been dying to put you in one of my designs since the moment I saw you. Your figure and color just gives me oodles of ideas."

"Really? Rarity, I'd be honored to wear one of your dresses. I don't know how I could repay you but I'll find a way."

"Please, darling, I only ask that you wear it to my party this weekend. That is unless you're still set on not coming."

Twilight agreed to come to the party and model Rarity's dress. Rarity considered it a win for her either way. She was still trying to get back at Twilight but she couldn't give up a chance to put Twilight in one of her designs. It was true that she wanted to design a dress for Twilight. Rarity liked her mane and her eye color. She had the ideal shade of pink fabric for her. Rarity had nothing else better to do today. Her parents were still on the way home from several meet-and-greets and she had a kitchen of chefs preparing their Haygiving feast. Considering that her friend Pinkie was away, she wouldn't mind keeping herself busy with something she loves doing, even if it means designing a dress for her enemy.

After the parade Rarity drove Twilight to her home in Trotting Hills in Old Canterlot. Old Canterlot used to be the industrial district decades ago. There were many factories there that used to mass-produce cars. But as time went by the factories closed and many were either torn down or left to rot. But some rich ponies moved in and restored the whole district and renamed it Trotting Hills. Rarity's grandparents were one of the first developers to move in and purchase property. Rarity's home is actually the entire East wing of a partially restored factory. It was massive in size. It appeared rustic, yet modern. It still retained its gray walls and large windows and it also retained the vine vegetation the building acquired over the years. It accented the grey colors very well.

Twilight couldn't see how a small family would need a home that big. As they pulled into the driveway they came to a wall. Twilight wondered why Rarity stopped but didn't park. She wondered what she was waiting for.

"Don't worry, darling," Rarity said. "I'm just waiting for the garage door to open."

Suddenly the ground began to sink. Rarity stopped her car on a platform. The platform was an elevator that brings cars to an underground garage. Twilight never seen anything like it before. She was beginning to wonder who Rarity's family really was. When the elevator stopped Rarity was able to move again. Twilight was wide eyed by all of the expensive vehicles. Most of them were restored older cars. Twilight suspected that some of them had to be left over cars from the factory. After Rarity parked her car she and Twilight took an elevator up to the main foyer. Like the outside the inside was rustic but had many subtle reminders of chicness and modernity. Twilight caught a glimpse of the kitchen and saw a small staff of ponies working on the dinner. Everywhere Twilight looked she saw expensive art, expensive furnishings, and expensive appliances. Twilight just had to ask what it is that her family does. She felt that if she was going to meet somepony important she should at least be warned.

"Your parents must be very important ponies," Twilight commented. "This really is a very lavish home, if you don't mind me saying."

"Well, Mommy's an interior designer and Daddy's an architect," Rarity said. "You may have heard of him. He designed the Diamond Towers in Manehatten."

"I'm afraid I don't follow architecture. Maybe my mother's heard of him. She's a realtor."

"How exciting!" Rarity clapped her hooves in excitement. "You simply must put me in touch with her, darling. I'll be in the market for my own place after high school and the pink one will be coming with me."

"Oh, are your parents kicking you out or something," Twilight joked.

"Quite the contrary. They want me to stay and go to school. Come to my room, darling. I'll tell you all about it."

Rarity led Twilight upstairs. The hallways were stark and clean. As they walked down one of the halls Twilight could tell that the rooms were probably offices. One part of the hallway had a large built in aquarium right in the wall with tropical fish in it. They reached a door that had a miniature waterfall next to it. Rarity took her keys and unlocked it. Twilight was amazed by her room. It was like a small apartment. She had her own kitchen, her own living room with a state of the art home entertainment system, her own bathroom, and her own bedroom. They added an extra room to this part of the building just for Pinkie Pie. It's adjacent to Rarity's room.

After Rarity got comfortable she opened a door that led to another flight of stairs. She led Twilight up the steps to her workshop, where she designs and seam her dresses and make jewelry. Her workshop was a little messy. Compared to the rest of her elaborate living quarters, her workshop appears to be the most frequently occupied. There was a trashcan that was overflowing with balled up papers next to a work desk. Rarity sat at the desk and began looking for something amongst a stack of papers full of designs.

Twilight took this time to walk around and look at some of Rarity's completed couture. Ponyquins modeled her dresses and each were more stunning than the last. There was a black dress that reminded her of Principal Luna. Twilight wandered if she was the inspiration for it. It was beautiful with its silk fabrics and shimmering accents that glitter like stars in the night. It even had a hat with a veil. Twilight really liked it but couldn't imagine wearing anything like it. She then noticed a large tackboard with several pieces of jewelry on it. Twilight was captivated by them. One piece that caught her eye was a necklace with a ruby and diamond charm. She never seen a ruby that was so clear and cut they way it was. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope of reds.

"Did you make all of these?" Twilight asked.

"Why yes, I did, darling," Rarity said as she continued to rummage through her designs. "I used a metal bending spell and an old gem cutting spell my grandmother showed me."

"These are beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. It's how I make my living. I sell my jewelry through my website."

"How much is this ruby one. I wouldn't mind purchasing it right now, if you don't mind."

"For you, I'll let you have it for 800 bits."

"Oh. Nevermind then."

"That ruby is very much a real ruby, darling," Rarity said with a chuckle. "That necklace was appraised 1200 bits. A pony needs to eat! But you can have the pink diamond earrings. It'll be part of your ensemble, anyway. Ah here it is!"

Rarity found her designs for Twilight's dress. She showed Twilight an elegant pink and white evening gown. It was ravishing but a bit too much for a high school house party.

"I won't be able to dance well in that," Twilight said. "But I really like it. It's gorgeous."

"It goes well with your mane, darling," Rarity complemented. "But what I envisioned for you is to take this and make it more fun and sexy, like what I did for Pinkie Pie at the beginning of the year."

Twilight agreed with her adjustments to the design. Rarity then immediately took out her glasses and measuring tape and began sizing Twilight. After she got her measurements she went to her desk again and pressed a button on a small machine. It was an intercom. She ordered one of the chefs from the kitchen to bring up two glasses of wine. Twilight interjected and wondered how she was getting home. It was getting late for her and she had her own family to spend Haygiving dinner with. But Rarity arranged a ride for her as well. Rarity wanted to get to work right away on Twilight's dress. But part of her routine requires a drink of blueberry wine. She begged Twilight to stay long enough to try it but Twilight was afraid that one drink would turn into more and Twilight didn't want to go home with alcohol on her breath. Rarity didn't want to push her too much so she agreed to let Twilight go home for the day. She urged Twilight to call her the next morning to check the status of her dress.

A driver pony was waiting downstairs for Twilight. He took her home in an expensive black car. Twilight remembers seeing politicians ride in similar cars. The windows were tinted black to keep the passenger away from the world they're passing by. Twilight couldn't help but feel important when she sat on the heated black leather seats. There was even a glass of water on ice waiting for her. Twilight enjoyed the ride home as she daydreamed about living a lavish life like her new friend.

When Twilight arrived in front of her house she was greeted by a familiar sight. A pony was sitting on her porch smoking a cigarette. It was her father, Night Light. Twilight was only expecting to have dinner with her brothers, her mother, and sister-in-law. She didn't know they were having a guest. It did explain why her mother went through the trouble of getting her hooves polished and her mane styled.

"Dad?" Twilight said. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here!"

"Hey there, sweetie," Night Light said as he put out his cigarette to give her daughter a hug. "I didn't think I'd see you popping out of a car like that for another five to ten years! What does a pony have to do to ride in one of those things?"

"Oh that's just my friend's driver. She's kind of rich. Actually, I think she's very rich."

"Neat!"

"Dad, I'm really happy to see you, here."

"I'm happy to see you, too, Twilight. I know things have been hard on you kids ever since the divorce. I'm really sorry about that. I must've caused you a lot of pain."

"Dad,... it has been a difficult adjustment. So much has happened since we moved away."

"I heard you've been having some trouble at school. Is everything okay now?"

Twilight hesitated to tell her father about Sunset Shimmer. She thought it wasn't a good moment to bring up something like that. She was also unsure of how he would take it. She even thought about lying to him but she learned the hard way that lying wouldn't help.

"Everything will be okay with me," Twilight said slightly above a whisper. "I've had some trouble with a friend but she moved away. I guess I'm still waiting for that chapter to finish in my life."

"I understand, sweetie," Night Light said to Twilight as they both sat on the porch. "Were you two close?"

"Yeah. She was the only one at school I truly could connect with. But she got in trouble and had to move away. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I felt really alone for a while. But I think I'm starting to feel less like that."

"Well, you should. No matter what, you'll always have family to connect with. Speaking of which, we were gonna announce this at dinner but I'll spoil you with some good news. Your mom and I are getting back together. I'll be moving in sometime before Heath's Warming."

Twilight gasped and embraced her father, welcoming him back home.

"I can't believe this," she exclaimed. "How did this all happen?"

"Your mother didn't tell you we've been, sort of, video dating?"

"No!"

"Yeah, we have been for about a month. I've told her that I've got my drinking under control and a raise at work since then! She was really proud of the progress I've made so, one talk lead to another and, well, here we are!"

"Daddy, I'm so proud of you, too!"

"I've couldn't have done it without you, sweetie. Remember when you became an alicorn? I was so proud of you. You made us all so happy to be together. I think about it everyday. I was touched that being with your family brought that power out of you. Togetherness is such a powerful force, isn't it? But that thought alone is what made me want to do better for myself. I thought that if we can't be together anymore than maybe I could show you that our family stays strong no matter what. I didn't think it would bring me back to you but that only proves that I was right. Our family is strong. Stronger than ever, even."

Twilight shed a tear of joy. She was moved by her father's words and actually believed that things were going to get better for the Sparkle family. But she began to think about how cruel she was to her brother Spike and her mother. The thought of her lashing out at them made her feel ashamed. She broke down in tears.

"What's the matter sweetie," Night Light asked?

"I've been so mean to Mom and Spike," Twilight cried. "I was selfish and immature and when they tried to help me when I needed it I just shut them out."

"I heard about that, as well. Twilight, you're a teenager. I'm pretty sure that all comes with the title. Your mother was the same way."

"Really?"

"Definitely. But even her family learned to see passed it and they adore her. Just like we adore you. I bet you they don't even remember any of your angsty fits."

"Maybe," Twilight said as she let her father wipe away her tears. "But I think I should apologize anyway."

"Look at my little filly," Night Light said. "Being all mature and stuff like a grown up. I'm so proud of you."

The two hugged and decided to go inside to get out of the cold weather. Little did they know that Twilight's cutie mark was reacting to something. By the time Twilight stood up it began to lose its glow. It was a strange phenomenon that neither Twilight nor her father noticed. They only were focused on spending the rest of Haygiving Day with the rest of the family.

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving, readers! You are who I'm thankful for today! Stay tuned for more.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Spike woke up early in the morning. He checked his clock to see that it was 7:35am. He assumed he was the first one up. Usually after eating so heavily on Haygiving Spike would sleep in. But last night he couldn't sleep well. He was worried about what was going to happen today. Today was Rarity's party, which means he and his friends will be junior drug dealers for a night. He was still contemplating whether money, Babs, and street cred were worth all of the risk.

After using the bathroom Spike walked passed Twilight's room and noticed that her door was open. Twilight was in her reading corner deeply engaged in another book. Spike was only surprised to see that he wasn't the only one awake so early.

"Hey, Twilight," Spike said as he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Spike," Twilight greeted. "You're up early."

"Yeah, you too."

"I know. I was too excited to sleep. With Mom and Dad getting back together and the party happening tonight, I just couldn't sleep with so many exciting things going on. I know it's silly."

"Maybe a little," Spike chuckled. "So you're really going to that party, huh?"

"Yeah! Aren't you? We can go together, if you don't mind being there really early."

"Actually I might just come with some friends. But can I ask you something, little bro to big sis?"

"Of course, Spike. Anything."

"What would you do if a pony really likes you but wants you to do something you don't really want to do?"

"Spike are you in trouble?"

"No, I just-"

"Wait somepony likes you?"

"Twilight would you just-"

"Is it Rarity's little sister? I totally knew that would happen!"

"Twilight, c'mon! Listen to me! I could really use some advice, here."

"Spike, you and I both know the answer to that. Remember what Dad always say: Stay true to the pony in you!"

"But I'm not a pony."

"Okay smarty pants. Stay true to the dragon in you. Better?"

"A little bit. Thanks, though."

"I know you'll end up doing the right thing, Spike. Now go away. I have to make a call."

Spike didn't feel any better. In fact he felt worse because he knew that he was still going to go through with it. Nothing was stopping him. The only one who could stop him was Spike. But he liked Babs and he liked being part of a group of friends he made on his own. He didn't want to give that up. He knew what really mattered. But Spike was still hoping that there'd be a way where he can come out of this situation without losing a friend.

As the day progressed, Fluttershy and Applejack joined Rainbow Dash at a Roller Derby event. Rainbow Dash took a break from being a school athlete to help clear her head. Colleges were offering her scholarships for a variety of sports. From her coaches to her parents, ponies have been putting a lot of pressure on her. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wants to make everypony happy but she would much rather do what she wants to do. She would really like to be a Wonderbolt but she thought that her parents would be too scared to let her join the military.

To burn off some steam, Rainbow Dash joined a Roller Derby team. She wanted to play a contact sport where she could literally beat out some of her pent up aggression. Applejack never had seen or heard of roller derby before. She loved seeing Rainbow Dash take out the blockers. Fluttershy, however, regrets ever coming to see her play such a violent game.

"YEEHAAAW," Applejack cheered as Rainbow Dash scored another point for her team. "Dashie sure is a natural at this! Ain't this a hoot, Fluttershy?"

"If you s-say, s-so," Fluttershy stammered and she held her hooves in front of her eyes. "I j-just don't want her to g-get hurt."

"Aw, she could take it. She's a tough cookie, that one."

Rainbow Dash's team won their match. Everypony cheered for them as they came off the floor to roll to their locker rooms. Applejack and Fluttershy waited for Rainbow Dash to come out. In the meantime they decided to skate together. Fluttershy frantically scooted across the floor, inch by inch, in her skates. Applejack was still hyped up from the match. She tried to skate like the roller derby teams. She was doing well until she tried to skate backwards. On her attempt to do so she fell backwards and slid into roller rink wall. Rainbow Dash caught the wipeout just in time.

"Nice move, there, AJ," Rainbow Dash teased. "What do you call that one? The Apple Turnover?"

"Very funny," Applejack said as she held out her hoof for help. Rainbow Dash lifted her from the floor and dusted her off with care. "Ah sure, did bruise my apples, with that stunt. It's what Ah get for trying to be super cool like you. You were amazing Rainbow."

"Yeah, I know," Rainbow Dash said with blushing cheeks. Fluttershy finally inched her way over to her join in the conversation.

"Oh good," she said while huffing and panting. "You're not hurt. Hi, Rainbow. I love your match. Your team has really nice uniforms."

"Uh, thanks Flutters."

"You called me Flutters…Y-Yay!" Fluttershy said as she started to cough a wheeze.

"Okay, partner," Applejack said as she started to push Fluttershy. "Let's get you off the floor before you have a yourself a heart attack."

"You put so much effort into moving so slow, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said. "Don't force it. Roll with it!"

"Thanks for the help, girls," Fluttershy said.

The three friends left the roller rink to go to the Hay Burger across the street. Many of the Roller Derby spectators were there enjoying a celebratory Hay Stacker or delicious milkshake. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were all in the mood for a strawberry milkshakes but Rainbow Dash also ordered some jalapeño poppers. When they received their orders they found an empty table to sit at to discuss the rest of today's events.

"So your brother is still free to give us a ride, right?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack.

"Ah think so," Applejack said.

"If not, maybe my friend Tree Hugger could give us a ride," Fluttershy suggested.

"Her car smells funny."

"Um, that's probably something else."

"We'll keep her in mind," Rainbow Dash said. "Here's the big question: are we bringing our own drinks? If we are then I gotta go get it pretty soon."

"We should be okay," Applejack said. "This is Rarity, we're talking about here. She's probably gonna have a fountain of booze."

"You're right."

"Y'all just show up at my place an hour or so before the party. Ah got some cider we can drink before we leave."

"Sweet. You always know what to do, Applejack!"

"Aw, shucks, sugarcube," Applejack said as she got up from the table. "Ain't nothin' to it but to do it, Ah always say. Usually, it ends up being the right thing to do! Anywho, Ah better get. Ah still have some chores that needs tendin' to. See ya later."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash watched Applejack as she left. Rainbow Dash mentioned how cool it was to be friends with Applejack. Fluttershy knew that Rainbow Dash and Applejack had a bit of a history. Fluttershy became friends with Applejack their sophomore year and that is how she came to know Rainbow Dash. Ever since then Fluttershy felt that she has made little to no success at truly fitting in. She knows she's only around to be told what to do. Fluttershy admired how forward and confidant Applejack and Rainbow Dash were. She hoped that hanging out with them more would allow some of those attributes to rub off on her. But she didn't expect to have a crush on Rainbow Dash.

Hanging with her hippie friends taught her that love could happen to anypony with anypony. Let your heart do the talking, she was told. Of course she took those words more so to heart with her animal friends. She is a natural with all of the pets at the pet shop she works at. Every pet she sent home was a perfect match for the customer. Fluttershy had many crushes but was never brave enough to pursue them. But she wanted more than anything to tell her how she felt about her.

"Well, you're pretty great, too," Fluttershy started. "In fact I think you're pretty amazing."

"Fluttershy, you are not wrong, sister," Rainbow Dash boasted.

There was one thing Fluttershy wanted to know about the athletic pegasus. She wanted to know what Rainbow Dash thought of her. She could only imagine that it couldn't be anything good. But knowing would end the torment of wondering.

"Um, do you think I'm pretty amazing?" Fluttershy whispered while her cheeks started to blush.

"Flutters, I think you're awesome sauce," Rainbow Dash said as she stood up to sit next to Fluttershy. "You're my favorite pegasus next to yours truly," Rainbow Dash said while tickling her.

Rainbow Dash decided to leave to go home and take a nap. Fluttershy stayed behind to finish her milkshake. She could tell that it was still too soon to tell her about her feelings. But she was proud of herself for asking a question like that to Rainbow Dash. She figured that two years ago she wouldn't be able to do such a thing. She remained hopeful. Fluttershy still wanted to keep trying.

Darkness came and everypony was home from work, fun, or chaotic holiday shopping. But some ponies would rather party until they drop. Spike left for party to go join up with Babs. He told himself that he was going to tell Babs the truth. He liked her too much to be involved with something like selling dangerous drugs to fellow students. He was going to try and convince her to not go with it. He had to be honest.

Twilight left for Rarity's party, already. She watched a bunch of teen movies before she left to get an idea of what to expect at a high school rager. After all, this was her first one. She decided that she wanted to have fun and just let go. She told herself that she was going to party hard for her and Sunset Shimmer. She was in a carefree mood and was like that ever since she woke up. From what she gathered from the teen films there were a bunch of things she was sure she didn't want to do. She planned on wearing something sexy, dancing, acting flirty, getting tipsy, but most of all she planned on acting like a popular girl for an evening.

So far, Twilight has managed to effectively lie to her father, Night Light, after getting him to drive her to Rarity's home. She told him that they were going to be working on a school project and she wasn't going to leave until they were finished. She had a duffle bag with clothes, toiletries, and her sleeping bag. She even brought her school bag with all of her notes from the actual school project that she already completed. She had him fooled or so she thought. Twilight must've forgotten that during Haygiving dinner she already told her father that she was going to attend an unsupervised school party. Knowing her daughter so well, he played along with the fantasy. He did, however, remind Twilight to stay away from colts before he departed. Twilight took it as her father trying to make up for lost time. She appreciated the sentiment, anyway.

Twilight was escorted to Rarity's room by one of her servants. When Rarity saw Twilight she dismissed the servant for the rest of the evening. She then welcomed Twilight into her suite of a room. Pinkie Pie was on her sofa eating candy upside down. It looked like they were watching a movie together. They were both dressed in cotton robes and mane curlers.

"Hey, Rarity. Hi Pinkie Pie," Twilight greeted. "I came like you-"

"Ah ah ah," Rarity interrupted by putting her hoof to Twilight's lips. "I'm going to tell you just like I told Pinkie when I picked her up this morning: Right now we are primping, and you, darling, are so far behind. Take of your clothes and put this robe on. Hurry now."

Twilight was a bit confused but did as she was told. When she emerged from the bathroom Rarity and Pinkie Pie rushed her to a chair. Rarity didn't want to waste anymore time with pleasantries. She got to work on styling her mane. Pinkie Pie gave Twilight a rock candy necklace and a jello shot. She made Twilight open her mouth so she could pour it in. Twilight didn't expect it to be alcohol.

"What was that?" Twilight said, coughing and choking.

"Jello shot, marefriend!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she made Twilight swallow another. "Now chew on the necklace…"

Twilight chewed pieces of rock candy and enjoyed the taste. It made the alcoholic aftertaste from the jello shot disappear. She could taste a bouquet of fruity flavors. She wanted to know what she was chewing on.

"This is so good!" Twilight said. "Is this candy?"

"Rock candy. I made em last night at my house for us. They're made from actual rocks! We got these rocks from a fruit garden."

"They're delicious. OW!"

"Do hold still, darling," Rarity said as she pulled Twilight's mane back without much regard to her.

After a while Rarity finished styling Twilight's mane and told her to keep her curlers in until she is dressed. Suddenly, there was a knock at Rarity's door. Rarity called for pizza. It wasn't just because she was famished. Rarity had specifically asked for a certain pony to deliver the pizza. Rarity went to open the door to welcome Derpy, the Pizza delivery pony. She wore a huge button on her uniform shirt that said in large red letters "Don't forget to pay me!"

"Well, hello there, ... Cupcake, was it?" Rarity coyly greeted.

"Yup, ..." Derpy responded. "Wait, ... just call me Derpy. It's just easier that way."

"Right, but of course, Derpy. Would you like to come in?"

"Watch this," Pinkie Pie nudged Twilight, urging her to pay attention to how Rarity works her magic.

Derpy began, "So I have one Silverbeet and broccoli pizza with extra mozzarella and garlic basil butter glaze on the side and one Choco Fudge pizza supreme with extra chocolate chips. That'll be 40 bits."

"Of course," Rarity said. "Let me go fetch the money. Oh, by the way, Derpy. I am in much need of a hoof polish. If I do recall, you give superb service. Would you be so kind to give me and my lovely friends here a touch up? I would be most appreciative."

"Um, Rarity, last time I gave you guys a hoof polish I got in trouble with my boss for not reporting back. I don't think I wanna go through that again."

"Oh. I see. Well, then you can leave. Take your awful pizza with you, too. I will not pay somepony who doesn't help their friends."

"Aw, but then I'll have to pay for these. Wait, we're friends?"

"Well, I thought we were. But I guess not."

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were friends. I'll stay and polish your hooves."

"How hurtful! How horrible. How could you not realize we were friends, Derpy?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought you were taking advantage of me. But this makes so much more sense, now. You made me do those things for you because you're my friend!"

"What ever are friends for, darling?"

"I'll be happy to shine your hooves, friends! Who's first?"

Rarity took off Derpy's uniform hat and led her to the living room where she already set aside seats for her, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie. "See? Rarity is a pro at making friends." Pinkie said to Twilight. But Twilight wasn't so sure if that was friend making. In fact, Twilight was sure that Rarity outwitted the poor delivery pony. Twilight forgot that Rarity could be cunning and cruel sometimes. She kept this thought in the back of her mind and shrugged it off. All Twilight was concerned about was the fact that it wasn't her that Rarity was being mean to. She joined her so-called friends in their shameless pampering.

It was after 9 o'clock and ponies were beginning to arrive. Vinyl Scratch was there to provide the music. One thing she likes about deejaying for Rarity is that she pays her well. She honestly cannot stand Rarity but she has been funding her music production with her events. Rarity made sure there was plenty of alcohol for her guests. The kitchen was decorated with plastic cups, jello shots, and cider kegs and premade mix drinks on tap. Rarity spared no expense. This was her last year to do this.

Babs and her gang finally showed up at the party. Spike was feeling very nervous. He knew what he had to do. He was just waiting for the right moment to do so. He had many chances on the way but he felt that he was finally ready to tell his friends the truth.

"Okay, punks," Babs said as she got Rover to pass out the drugs among themselves. "You ready to make some dough?"

The Diamond dogs cheered and hollered in excitement. But that excitement turned to confusion when they heard Spike say "No."

"Babes?" Babs questioned. "What's the matta? You catchin' cold feet, now?"

"Yes," Spike said. "I-I mean no. What I mean is, I think we should stop this, guys. This is super bogus. We could get in a bunch of trouble."

"Wow, I can't believe it. I lost another bet to Spot. You were right. He would try to bitch out of this. What a joke."

"Babs, listen. I really like you but I'd hate to see you get in trouble for this. Let's just stop while we're ahead."

"If you really liked me then you'd do this with me! I really like you, too. Don't you trust me?"

Spike didn't answer.

"You know what? Buck you, Spike. Just… go buck off, somewheres! I thought you were different. But you're just anotha' chump who wants to hold me back. I'm gonna be big, ya hear me? With or without you."

Spike called after her friend but they already began spreading out to go talk to students. To Spike it looked like Babs had tears in her eyes. He wanted to follow her but he thought it would be best to let her go. Spike wanted to have his first cider that night but suddenly lost the mood for it. He found a large bag of cheesy puffs in the kitchen and decided to go hide somewhere to eat the whole bag.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight were just about ready to make their debut. Rarity was very pleased with how they looked. Rarity wore a sultry violet dress with matching sandal boots and makeup. Pinkie Pie wore a trendier ensemble to match her party pony nature. She wore a leopard-patterned fedora with a bright yellow vest, white t-shirt that said "I'm not alright" in cursive lettering, jean shorts and leggings, and light up shoes. Twilight wore a frilly pink and white skirt and a shimmery pink blouse. Her mane was curly and bouncy. She wore pink lipstick and white slip-ons. She felt dangerously attractive! Before they left Rarity's room they took a bunch of pictures together. Pinkie paused between photos to take more jello shots and pot brownies. Twilight suggested that she slow down but Pinkie Pie had been drinking and taking drugs all evening and nothing seemed to affect her. Pinkie Pie claims that it's due to a high tolerance. Her parents placed her on medication to help balance her out. It was such an extreme measure considering her family doesn't believe in manufactured medication. She was a very hyperactive and emotional filly. But living with Rarity aided in Pinkie's adjustment.

Rarity called her sister, Sweetie Belle, on her phone to see how the party was. Usually Sweetie Belle isn't invited to her sister's parties. But in the spirit of her senior year, she allowed Sweetie Belle and her friends to attend. Rarity even hoped that allowing her to see one of her parties would inspire her to do the same. Rarity and Sweetie Belle don't usually see eye to eye on things. Despite their differences Rarity truly wants her to strive for greatness. Sweetie Belle knows that Rarity sometimes has her heart in the right place but she has a different opinion on what Rarity considers greatness.

"Well how is it?" Rarity asked.

"It's okay I guess," Sweetie Belle relayed. "Oh wait, ... Scootaloo says that ponies are starting to wonder where you are."

"Good. Tell the DJ to play my song."

Rarity told Twilight and Pinkie Pie to get ready to make their appearance. Twilight was really excited. She only wished that Sunset Shimmer were with her. She realized that she probably wouldn't even dream of doing anything with Rarity but she knew Sunset would get a pretty good laugh at she looked that evening.

Meanwhile, on the main floor, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy finally arrived. Rainbow Dash was already pretty tipsy from the cider Applejack gave her. Fluttershy tried everything she could to keep her under control but she kept hollering out of Big Mac's window on the way to the party. They all wore very casual outfits, nothing that brought them too much attention. Although, Applejack decided to tie her shirt in a knot after her brother left. Rainbow Dash whistled and cheered her on as she did so.

The first thing Rainbow Dash wanted to do was find out where the alcohol was. She was approached by one of the Diamond Dogs but ignored him as she and her friends walked by. When the music changed and the lights dimmed they stopped what they were doing to see what was about to happen. A spotlight was fixed at the top of the stairs to direct the audience's attention. A burst of glitter and confetti erupted and out popped Pinkie Pie who was followed by Twilight. And then Rarity slowly emerged. As she was told, Sweetie Belle started to stomp her hooves signaling the audience to join in the applause. Rarity waved and smiled to everypony as if she won a beauty pageant. She held her hoof up to calm the audience down so that she could officially begin the party.

"Thank you, thank you, and welcome to my senior year house party. You all look fabulous! Now please enjoy yourselves. There are refreshments and spirits in the kitchen. And please keep in mind this little itty-bitty thought: if you break it, you may need to take out a loan to pay for it! I'm serious. Watch it! Okay, have fun darlings!"

Twilight was the one who came up with the debut routine. She actually put some effort into it. She was a little disappointed to hear Rarity make such a mediocre speech. But she didn't dwell on it. She wanted to see if Rarity would like something to drink but Rarity had to go back to her room for something. Rarity hastily trotted back to her room to locate a small ziplock bag with two pills in it. They were roofies. She had planned to place them in Twilight's drink and get somepony to take advantage of her. She initially wanted to drop paint on her but she was too impressed with her work on Twilight's outfit that she decided go with a more heinous plot. The first thing she needed to do is find the perfect stallion to play in her game.

Applejack and Fluttershy found Rainbow Dash getting a cup of cider. She wanted to ask Rainbow Dash about Twilight.

"So, did you know about that?" Applejack asked.

"Know about what?" she responded.

"That… Out there… Twilight and the delightful duo… When the hay did that happen?"

"Beats me. Who cares anyway?"

"You Fluttershy?"

"I'm afraid this is news to me, too!" Fluttershy said.

"Well, ain't this a pickle," Applejack said as she grabbed a drink herself. "Y'know Ah was working up the nerve to talk to that mare. But I don't know if I should, now. What's the point? If'n that's the kind of company she likes to keep then my words won't reach her."

"Oh, Applejack, please reconsider," Fluttershy said. "I don't like this anymore than you do. But I think she can use our help. Before break I talked to her for moment and she seemed like she could really use a friend. A true friend."

Rainbow Dash tried to say something while she was drinking her cider but it was muffled. Applejack asked her if there was something she wanted to say.

"Well, ..." she started. "Okay, a few days ago I overheard some students talking in the bathroom. They were talking about Sunset Shimmer. Apparently, she got in some major trouble and had to move away. Like, her dad is like in jail, I think."

"Whoa," Applejack said.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy also reacted. "Her and Twilight were pretty close. She must feel so alone now that her friend is gone."

"Well, that sort of explains some things. But why hangout with Rarity and Pinkie Pie? It jest doesn't add up."

Applejack continued to think about approaching Twilight. She didn't want to ruin anypony's good mood. She decided to wait until an opportunity presented itself. Until then she decided to just have fun with her friends. The three ponies grabbed a drink and tried to find out who else came to the party.

Sweetie Belle found her friend Applebloom hiding behind one of the houseplants. She asked what she was doing.

"Sweetie Belle, get down," Applebloom said. "Ah just saw my sister here."

"So?" Sweetie Belle said. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Ah told my sister I was sick so Ah could sneak out to come here. Ah already drank some cider, Sweetie Belle! I'll get in real big trouble if she catches me."

"Hey, Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said. "This party blows. Why are you talking to a plant?"

"It's me, Apple Bloom!"

"Apple Bloom, what are you doing?"

"Ah'll explain later, right now Ah need to amscray! You think you could help me, Sweetie Belle?"

"Okay," Sweetie Belle reluctantly agreed. "There aren't any cute colts our age to talk to anyway."

Sweetie Belle discreetly led Apple Bloom up to her room. In the kitchen, Scootaloo found two empty 2-litre bottles to fill with cider. She also grabbed some snacks and stuffed them in her shirt. While doing so she was approached by one of the Diamond dogs. He told her about pix and said that she should buy one to feel really good. Scootaloo didn't know what they were but she knew she had money to spend. She purchased six pills from the dog. She couldn't wait to show them to her friends.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie were on the dance floor dancing in the midst of happy young ponies. They caught the eye of many eligible colts. Rarity acted as a spying wallflower. She was adamant in carrying out her nefarious plan. She surveyed the floor looking for the most gullible looking pony she could find. She spotted a pony that was also a wallflower. He was a pegasus with a blue mane and blue eyes. It was Flash Sentry. Ever since Thunderlane became the starting quarterback he wasn't as popular as he used to be. But this allowed him to excel in other interests like his music. He was a pony that was more in touch with his sensitive side than other colts his age. In fact it was what made him desirable with mares but he never had a marefriend before. Rarity made her choice. She selected Flash as the fallpony.

"Excuse me, Flash?" Rarity said as she approached him. "Hi, how are you! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's great, Rarity," Flash said as he continued to sneak glances at Twilight.

"Y'know I can talk to her for you if you want."

"Seriously? Wait, before you do, what does she like? Does she like music? Does she like movies? What's her favorite soda? Do-"

"Flash, darling, settle down. Just stay here and continue to be your adorable self."

Rarity went over to the dance floor to get to Twilight. She danced her way through the crowd, bobbing and weaving while throwing her hooves in the air like she just doesn't care. She found Twilight and began to converse with her.

"Twilight, darling," Rarity shouted.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted even louder. "Oh my gosh, I'm having so much fun. I don't have a care in the freakin' WORLD!"

"Oh! Well, I'll just tell that cute colt over there that you're not interested in talking with him."

"Okay, thanks!"

Rarity was shocked by what she said. Flash Sentry was a very handsome pony. Many mares would want the chance to speak to him on an intimate level.

"Don't you want to flirt with him a little?" Rarity suggested. "Lead him on and such? We popular ponies do it all the time."

"I don't know Rarity. I don't know if I have it in me."

"Nonsense! You go over there and chat it up," Rarity said as she pushed Twilight off the dance floor. "I'll go fetch us some drinks."

Of course, this was all according to her plan. While Twilight and Flash were talking Rarity got them a drink. But she added the roofies to Twilight's drink when nopony was looking. Once she did so, she found her friend listening to Flash Sentry talk about everything she really didn't care for. Twilight couldn't even act flirty with him. All she could think about to pass the time was Sunset. She was pretty sure at that point that she wasn't attracted to colts, not like she used to be at least. But it wasn't that she was attracted to mares either. It was just Sunset Shimmer she was attracted to. She was still trying to figure out her feelings but she won't know for sure until she sees her again.

Rarity returned with the drinks. She gave the roofied cup to Twilight and gave the other to Flash. She then asked Flash to excuse them so that they could have mare talk. Rarity gave a wink at that remark and he eagerly agreed.

"So, how did it go?" Rarity asked.

"Terrible," Twilight responded as she started to take sips from her cup. "He was so… bland. Please don't make me talk to him again."

"Of course, darling, but on one condition: You simply must do more shots with Pinkie and I. Ooh, but finish that first."

Rarity watched as Twilight did as she was told. She knew she had 15 minutes before the drugs would start to really take affect. She had very little time to work with. Rarity planned to take Twilight up to the one of the guest bedrooms to have her passout there. While she was sleeping she would have Flash Sentry have his way with her. She already set up a camera in the room. She was going to anonymously send the video to every student at CHS before they go back to school. She believed something like that would cause her to never want to show her face at CHS again. With her and Sunset Shimmer gone her retribution would be completely fulfilled. She would claim that it was her who got rid of them so that nopony would ever dream of opposing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Spike wandered the house as the party went on. He was still upset from disappointing his friends. He was thinking about the Cutie Mark Crusaders and how they must think that he's a jerk. He felt really sorry about all of the poor choices he made. Spike wanted to find Twilight and see if they could leave the party early to go home. His search for Twilight led him upstairs.

He found a door that had noise coming from the other side of it. Spike listened to see if he could make out whom the voices belonged to. The pulsating dance music made it difficult for the purple dragon so he assumed Twilight and her friends were in there. He opened the door to find Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom in a huddle. Spike could look at them and tell that they've been drinking. They each looked over with a tired, glazed expression. They didn't look too happy to see him.

"SPIKE," Sweetie Belle pointed and yelled. "You… you… je-jer… asshole!"

"Holy shit, you made her curse," Scootaloo instigated.

"You bucked up! I was gonna show you my boobies! But you like big butts and you cannot lie!"

"Okay, simmer down, girl," Apple Bloom said as she lead her away from Spike who had a shocked expression on his face. "Let's take those pills so you'll fill better."

Spike heard that and wondered if she was referring to pix pills. He had to be sure. He wouldn't want them to take it.

"Wait, Scootaloo," Spike said. "She wouldn't be talking about pix pills would she?"

"Huh? Yeah, how did you know? Did you take some, too? How is it?"

"DON'T TAKE THOSE PILLS!" He shouted.

"Why not?"

"They're super dangerous! I see what they could do and it's not fun. Here give them to me!"

Scootaloo gave all of the pills she bought and used his green flame to burn them. The flame sparked and popped. The burnt smell was very unpleasant. The noble act was not very appreciated, however.

"Hey I spent a lot of money on those," Scootaloo complained. "You better pay me. I'll kick yer ass like I've should've done, like, forever ago!"

"Trust me, that stuff makes you stupid."

"You're stupid! We were just having fun. Asshole!"

Scootaloo pushed Spike out of the room and locked it behind her. He really wanted to go home more than ever at that point. He gave up looking for Twilight upstairs.

In the kitchen, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rarity did four shots together. Pinkie Pie had to use the bathroom after the fourth shot. Rarity and Twilight continued to keep drinking. As planned, Twilight began to feel drowsy. The drugs were finally taking effect so Rarity had to work quickly. She struggled to carry Twilight upstairs. Rarity opened the door to the guest bedroom and used her magic to practically throw her on the bed. At that point Twilight was completely unconscious. Rarity was winded and out of breath. She underestimated how heavy Twilight would be. Twilight was nearly the same weight as her. Rarity just wasn't used to such strenuous labor.

After positioning her in a way that made her still appear conscious. She turned on her phone to open a home security app that allowed her to view a live feed of what the camera would show. After making sure everything works she tidied herself and left the room. At the same time that was happening, Pinkie Pie was waiting to go into the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed so she assumed somepony was in it. She didn't think to knock first. Pinkie Pie couldn't hold it for much longer so she burst into the bathroom to find Babs smoking a cigarette. She was still sad from her breakup with Spike. She really thought they had something special together but they were too different, she thought. She took a couple of pix pills and waited for her pain to melt away. They've yet to take effect.

"Sorry, I was just leavin'" Babs said as she wiped her face and cleared the cracks from her voice.

Pinkie Pie noticed the bag of pills on the sink counter. She asked the young filly about them.

"Hey, are those drugs?"

"Yea, you want some?

"I'll buy them all! Take my bits."

"Okay, they're pix pills y'know. They-"

"Shut up and take my bits! I gotta pee!"

Babs understood and sold Pinkie her whole bag. She left a little happier than she came. Pinkie performed her business and then washed her hooves. She then took a generous amount of pills from the bag at swallowed them all. She never had pix pills before let alone knew how they affect a pony. She didn't care. She just wanted them to hurry up and make her feel loopy. She stuffed the rest of the pills in her mane and then left the bathroom.

Near the dance floor, Rarity found Flash Sentry standing alone, again. She approached the unsuspecting colt with news about Twilight.

"Flash, there you are, darling," Rarity greeted as she stumbled into his hooves. "Oh dear, I fear we may have had too much to drink."

"Actually, Rarity, I'm not even tipsy, yet," Flash said.

"Oh, I meant me and Twilight! The poor thing. She's more drunk than I am. Too drunk to even come back downstairs!"

"Whoa. Is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine, dear. She's just a little drowsy. She told me to ask you if you still want to talk to her. She's up there all alone. Oh, please won't you go talk to my friend?"

"Yeah, I still want to talk to her. I'll go right, now."

"Wait, darling. Just one little question: do you have a condom?"

"Um, yeah. Wait, is she trying to-"

"Indeed, she is loverboy," Rarity said with deceiving grimace. "Now, you should know that Twilight likes to be taken by force. She's totalling willing so don't be surprised if she's like a ragdoll. Just get it in there, darling!"

"Really? I didn't think Twilight was into stuff like that."

"Oh I've seen her in action. She's a strange little minx, that one. Just chuck full of surprises. It'll be fine, darling. Just wrap it up and stick it in! Hurry, now. She's in the guestroom at the end of the west wing hall!"

Rarity pushed Flash off toward the direction of the stairs. She watched him as he left. She then opened the app on her phone to watch the rest of the show. Her heart raced with anticipation. This was the most elaborate plan she ever concocted to get back at a pony that wronged her. Rarity didn't feel an iota of guilt. She'll do anything to get even. "This will teach to little bitch to mess with us," she said.

Flash Sentry found the room Twilight was in. He quickly became aroused at the sight of her. The way she was positioned on the bed turned him on. She looked ready for him. Little did he know, the poor unconscious alicorn was drugged and was unable to properly defend herself.

"Um, Twilight," Flash whispered as he entered the room. "It's me, Flash. Rarity told me you wanted to see me?"

Twilight showed signs of consciousness by rolling over on to her belly. Her hindquarters were high in the air. Flash Sentry could see up her dress. He took it as a signal to do as Rarity suggested. He was very nervous. He unzipped his jeans and proceeded to put on the condom. All the while Rarity was watching on her phone, ignoring all the ponies around her, some of which who were succumbing to the effects of the pix pills. She didn't care how crazy the party was getting. She was only curious as to how the events were playing out upstairs. She was also curious to see what Flash Sentry was hiding in his pants. Unfortunately, her curiosity turned to disappointment.

"That's what the fuss is all about?" Rarity said to herself. "Well, the show must go on."

Upstairs in the same hallway, Applejack exited a bathroom nopony was using. She got lost looking for the bathroom and found her way upstairs. Fortunately, it was a private bathroom so there was no line.

"Boy, howdy! That cider jest goes right through me," Applejack exclaimed.

Applejack was about to head back downstairs but she heard a noise from the end of the hall. She turned around to see a cracked door at the end of the hall. Applejack's natural curiosity got the best of her. She was sure the noise came from a couple of ponies fooling around with each other. She knew it was none of her business but she couldn't stand not knowing who the ponies were.

In the room, Flash Sentry began to get on top of Twilight. Twilight opened her eyes but she couldn't tell what was going on. Everything was blurry and distorted. Even the music was muffled. She thought she was dreaming. But she felt somepony tugging on her underwear. Twilight rolled over to see what was going on. It was too dark for her to make out who was in front of her. She could hear them speaking to her but she didn't understand what they were saying. Twilight tried to speak, herself, but she blew a raspberry instead. Drool and slobber fell from her mouth. She then laughed and fell still again. It was then that Flash knew that something wasn't right about this. He pulled up his pants and began to fasten his jeans.

Applejack, then took a peek to see who were in the suspicious room. She saw Flash Sentry standing over a sprawled out Twilight. To Applejack it looked like he was about to take advantage of her. Without thinking, Applejack busted into the room. She stood ready to charge at Flash.

"You got some nerve, Flash Sentry," Applejack snorted.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like," Flash said. "I was just leaving. Rarity told me that Twilight wanted… this. But this just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, Ah bet! Wait, Rarity told you that Twilight wanted this?"

"Yeah. She said Twilight got wasted and wanted to see me. But she looks so out of it."

Applejack approached Twilight. She clopped her hooves over her head to get her attention but no response. She lifted one of her eyelids to see if she'll respond but she was still unconscious.

"Ah think she's drugged," Applejack deduced.

"That explains it," Flash said. "I saw a bunch of ponies taking these weird pills downstairs. She probably had some, too."

"Probably, ..."

"Well, this isn't what I wanted so I'll just leave her to you, if that's okay."

"Thanks Flash. That's mighty gentlecoltly of you. Sorry for jumpin' the gun there."

"Don't mention it… please, don't mention this… to her."

Applejack agreed. She thought it would be best that nopony knew about this ever happening. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this than what she saw. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Flash Sentry being confronted by Rarity outside of the room.

"Get back in there and ride that pony," Rarity argued. "Do I have to pay you or something?"

"You're a twisted pony, you know that?" Flash said as she walked passed the vengeful pony.

Applejack emerged from the room with Twilight on her back. Both were unhappy to see each other.

"YOU," Rarity scorned. "How dare interfere, you inbred piece of shit!"

"Whoa, there, Nelly," Applejack said as she stamped her hoof. "Dems fightin' words. But Ah was jest fixin' to come whoop yer ass. You drugged Twilight and almost got her raped!"

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you. This is none of your business."

"Well Ah'm making it my business."

Rarity stood her ground. She began to charge her horn. Applejack let Twilight down from her back. Applejack then readied herself to charge at Rarity at the right moment. The two locked eyes with each other. Each was waiting for the other to make a move first. Rarity lost her patience and fired a blast of magic at Applejack. It was what Applejack was waiting for. She quickly dodged her magic and began to run at her. Rarity was quick to fire another blast at her nimble foe. She kept firing at Applejack, trying to get her off balance. But Applejack was a capable pony. She dodged every blast. Before Rarity knew it Applejack was close enough to land a hit on her but Rarity expected as much from an earth pony. Rarity used her magic to lift the hallway rug from underneath them and started to wrap Applejack in it. Applejack began to flail and buck about trying to keep the rug from covering her. In the frenzy Applejack bucked holes in the walls and knocked over a few hanging portraits. Rarity insisted that she stop but Applejack didn't listen. Rarity tried to get closer to the wild pony. Applejack happened to catch a glimpse of her sneaking up on her. Applejack quickly turned around to aim her next buck kick. The unsuspected Rarity caught two powerful hooves to the chin, causing her to yelp and slam into a wall. The fight was over. Applejack won. She collected Twilight and started to leave, but she stopped to make sure she didn't hurt Rarity too bad. Rarity temporarily blacked out but quickly came to. Applejack began to smile at chuckle at the sight of her.

"You beast," she yelled with a slight whistle. "What ever is so darn funny?"

"Nothing much," Applejack snickered. "Snaggletooth!"

Rarity rushed to the bathroom for she feared the worse. Applejack took this opportunity to take Twilight downstairs. In the bathroom, Rarity looked in the mirror and found that Applejack knocked a tooth out of the top row of her teeth. She screamed loud enough for Applejack to hear.

"Serves her right," Applejack said.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy sat with Rainbow Dash who lost a drinking contest with Gilda, the Griffon. Rainbow Dash threw up first. The two former friends patched up their differences the best way they knew how: by competing as rivals. In Rainbow Dash's defense she was already drunk by the time they started and Gilda barely had anything at all. They each tried to funnel as much cider as possible. A crowd gathered in the kitchen to cheer them on. Even though Rainbow Dash threw up first, Gilda let out a loud belch and collapsed to the floor as soon as she was declared the winner.

Like a good friend Fluttershy took care of Rainbow Dash like Pinkie Pie did for her at a previous Rarity party. Fluttershy held Rainbow Dash's head in her lap and began to fan her with a magazine she found.

"Flutterby, I am habin the time of my lerf," Rainbow Dash stammered.

"Me too, Rainbow," Fluttershy said as she looked over to two classmates sitting by her. It was Lyra and her friend, BonBon. They were high off the pix pills. Fluttershy watched as they gazed into each other's eyes. They looked as if they were playing the staring game. Lyra snuck a kiss from BonBon causing her to blink and lose the match. They giggled at each other then soon began to passionately kiss and embrace each other, like star-crossed lovers reuniting after spending a lifetime away from each other.

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy gasped. "I guess you were right Rainbow Dash. Oh, but it's all in good fun… I guess."

Applejack finally found her friends. She was relieved that at least one of them was sober enough to listen to what she's been through. Fluttershy was surprised to see her with Twilight but even more surprised that she was carrying her.

"Gosh, is Twilight okay," Fluttershy asked.

"She'll be okay," Applejack said. "We just need to get her home. I'll tell you all about it later. Is your friend, Tree Hugger around?"

"Ha Ha," Rainbow Dash laughed. "Tree Fucker."

"Rainbow Dash is lit up like a Hearth's Warming Tree," Applejack said. "We better get her home, too. You think you can find Tree Hugger and take Twilight home? I already called my brother. He's on the way. I can take Rainbow Dash home with me since she lives closer to me."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy said with slight disappointment. She was enjoying her time taking care of Rainbow Dash but she understood the safety of her friends came first.

Applejack followed Fluttershy and found her friend Tree Hugger outside sitting around a campfire smoking marijuana with other ponies. Fluttershy requested her assistance and happily agreed to help. Tree Hugger left with Fluttershy and Twilight to take the sleeping pony home. Applejack went back inside to find Rainbow Dash so that she could bring her outside to wait for their ride.

Back upstairs, Rarity opened the door of the bathroom and peeked outside to see if anypony was there. Fortunately, she was alone. The first thing she did was search for the missing tooth in the hallway. She cheered when she found it. She even kissed it and gently tucked it the strap of her dress. She wanted to find Pinkie Pie and tell her what happened so that she could tell everypony to go home. She wasn't answering her phone so she had to sneak downstairs without anypony seeing her, a task that would be rather difficult for the host of the party. But she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everypony in her own home. But she had no choice.

Rarity made it downstairs by quickly zipping behind corner and object to hide her face. She knew Pinkie Pie loves to dance so the dance floor was the first place she checked. She was correct. Pinkie Pie was spinning around in the middle of the dance floor. The pills she took earlier were starting to take effect. She bumped into other dancers who moved away so that she could have the dance floor to herself. They assumed Pinkie Pie wanted to clear the dance floor. They waited and watched Pinkie Pie continue to spiral around and around. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't in rhythm. It appeared as if she had no control of her body. Rarity moved through the crowd but stopped when Pinkie Pie was in front of her. Pinkie Pie began to quake and quiver. She vomited and then fell backwards. Everypony assumed she was really drunk so nopony was quick to help her. Nopony, except her friend Rarity.

"Pinkie Pie, dear" Rarity said as she held up the head of her friend. "Are you okay? Speak to me, darling!"

"It's so cold," Pinkie Pie whispered. "I can't br-"

Pinkie Pie began foaming and the mouth. Her pupils were dilated and she kept shaking uncontrollably. Rarity was frightened at the sight of her. She suspected that Pinkie Pie was overdosing on something but she couldn't believe it was happening at that moment. She forgot about everything that happened in the last hour. She forgot about her missing tooth. She only cared about the wellbeing of Pinkie Pie. Her magic began to charge around her horn and throat. With a mighty blast in volume Rarity yelled "SOMEPONY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He voice was louder than the music. It was heard throughout the whole neighborhood.

Ponies all around stopped what they were doing to see Rarity cradling a seemingly lifeless Pinkie Pie. Rarity frantically cried over her friend. She didn't know what else to do for her.

Derpy, who was still at the party for the sake of friendship, saw Rarity and knew something was wrong. She took out her cell phone and called 911 using her speed dial. She sat with Rarity and Pinkie Pie and described the situation to the dispatch operator to the best of her ability. An ambulance was on the way. But some ponies knew that would also welcome the police. Ponies on the dance floor began to disperse and leave the party. A pony heard sirens beginning to wail in the distance. He rushed to tell everypony that cops were coming. What was a solemn orderly departure grew into a chaotic sprint to flee from the authorities. Rarity's house bled out young intoxicated ponies, scrambling to get home. Cars left with ponies hanging out of opened doors screaming about how much fun they had at Rarity's party.

In the commotion, the Diamond dogs found each other. They sold as many pills as they could but still has over a hundred bits worth of them left. They knew in the likely chance of them getting caught they would be searched. Rover became scared. He knew if he got in trouble it would mean more than just going away for a while.

"Where's the boss," Rover shouted.

"Don't know," Spot shrugged.

Fido actually found her by accident. Apparently she was standing behind him the whole time. Fido could tell something was off about her. He brought her to his friends to see what should be done.

"Uh, found her," Fido said.

"What's wrong with her?" Rover yelled. "Why she drooling?"

"Maybe she high off pix," Fido suggested.

"What!? She told us not to get high! Why she high?"

Fido only responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Great! Now I'm really gonna get it! If big bro finds out about this… I'll get disowned!"

"Whoa," Spot yelled. "That crazy! He your brother!

"That shouldn't happen to a dog," Fido added.

"Don't want to chance it," Rover said as he sighed with resolve. "Let's pin this on the pony. She's the boss!"

The dogs looked at each other with concerned. They knew what they were about to do could land Babs in a heap of trouble. But for a Diamond Dog to disown their own kind is worst than death to them. It was tough to swallow but they did it for the sake of their creed. They put all the drugs in one bag and stuffed Babs and the drugs into a nearby closet. They fled the scene shortly afterwards.

They did not know they were being watched by Spike, who happened to catch the Diamond Dogs throw something into the closet. He was rushing to leave as well when he ran into them. When he was sure they were gone he snuck to the closet to see what they threw in there. He suspected it might be the drugs. If so he was going to get rid of them for good. He was surprised to see Babs in the closet holding the bag of pix pills. She was putting more of them in her mouth. Spike rushed to here and grabbed her cheeks forcing her to spit them out. Spike was sure she swallowed a few, though.

"Babs, can you hear me?" Spike said while shaking her. "How many of those did you take? Babs!?"

Babs looked at Spike and began to cry. Spike let go of her and watched as she fell back into the closet. When Spike tried to bring her back out, Babs vomited all over his shirt. Babs curled up into the closet and continued to vomit. She cradled her sides in agony. Spike was really scared. He wanted to take Babs somewhere safe so that he could take care of her and nopony would get in trouble. But she was screaming in pain. He didn't know what to do to help her in that condition.

The ambulance and some police cars pulled up in front of Rarity's house. Some other police cars were in the neighborhood chasing down some of the students. It was an out of control scene. But time was of the essence. Spike had to make quick decision. He made the right one by looking for an officer to help him with Babs Seed. Fortunately it was an officer who worked closely with his brother, Shinning Armor. He recognized Spike right away. Spike led him to the closet and showed Babs shaking in a ball in a pool of her own vomit. He also found the bag of pix pills. He immediately called it in on his radio. He was to take Babs to the hospital and take the drugs in as evidence. Spike asked to come along so that he could get a ride home. The officer couldn't refuse the request. He asked for Spike's help to carry Babs to his squad car.

Spike sat in the back of the car with Babs. He held her in his arms. The officer came in and gave him an ambu bag to use on her to keep her breathing properly. He told Spike to make sure she keeps her head turned to the side so that she won't choke if she vomits. He did as he was told. Her life was on the line and he felt responsible for it. It was a long shot to make things right but helping her at that moment was the first big step.

They waited for the EMT ponies to load up Pinkie Pie. Rarity hopped in the ambulance as well. She wasn't going to leave her side until she was sure she would be okay. The ambulance drove off with Spike and the officer close behind. They rode all the way to Canterlot General Hospital, which was not too far from Rarity's home. After Babs was signed in the officer took Spike home and told him that he may be questioned about the events that happened that evening. The officer also told him that he shouldn't have been there but he won't tell his parents about it. He thought it would be best if Spike slept this night off. He could tell he was frightened by the state his friend was in. He didn't want to worry him further.

The officer dropped Spike off at his home. He took off his vomit soaked shirt and wrapped it in a ball. He spotted a small electric car parked in front of his house. He looked to see if anypony was inside of it. There were two ponies sitting in the back holding one another. Spike thought that they were having an intimate moment so he quickly left. The two happened to be Fluttershy and Tree Hugger. They had been smoking marijuana together. Tree Hugger was consoling Fluttershy after she told her about her feelings for Rainbow Dash. Hanging out with Tree Hugger seemed to cheer her up a bit. Fluttershy managed to look up and spot Spike heading up to his front door. She rushed to roll down the window to get his attention.

"Psst, Twilight's little brother," Fluttershy whispered.

Spike turned around and saw that Fluttershy wanted him to come to the car, He recognized the pony from school and felt better about approaching her.

"Yeah?" Spike said.

"Hey, we're friends of your sister," Fluttershy said hanging out of the car window. "We just came back from a party and the poor thing got into some trouble. We had to sneak her into her room."

"Okay, but why are you guys still here?"

"Like, the door, man," Tree Hugger said. "Like, We didn't want to take Twilight's keys with us so we were gonna stay here and keep a watch out until morning. But the universe has smiled on us today! You're here, man. You can, like, lock the door!"

"Um, thanks?" Spike said. "But you could've just taken the house key off and left it under the door mat. It's common practice."

"Oh, radical idea, man" Tree Hugger said.

"He's really smart, too," Fluttershy praised. "Just like her sister. A family of or purple smarts!"

"Thanks," Spike said while scratching his head. "I guess."

"Like, think nothing of it little dragon, dude," Tree Hugger said as she climbed into the front of her car. "C'mon, Fluttershy. We can go back to my place. Like, if we hurry we can get there in time to watch the raccoons eat out of that righteous organic night feeder you made for me."

"Oh, yay!" Fluttershy clopped her hooves in excitement.

Spike watched as the silent car drove off. Spike went inside and locked the door behind him. He checked on his sister and say that she was tucked in her bed and sound asleep. He followed suit and went right to bed without taking off any other piece of clothing. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. He practically fell asleep as soon as his head made contact with his pillow.

Spike woke up to the sound of a knock at his door. It was morning already. To him it felt like he only been asleep for a few minutes. Another knock was heard and Spike told his guest that he was coming. He quickly took off his shoes and found a clean shirt to put on. He opened the door to find his big brother Shinning Armor standing before him. He was still there with Cadence. They were spending the weekend there for the whole Haygiving Holiday.

"Shinning," Spike greeted. "Hey big bro. What's up?"

"Can I come in, champ?" Shinning Armor said.

"Sure! Anything wrong?"

"Well, actually Spike, there is. I'm coming to you as an investigator. I got a call this morning about some kids who were put into a hospital, one of which you knew personally."

"Wow, that was fast."

"What was?"

"Nothing, nevermind. You're talking about Babs Seed, right."

"Yes. Apparently she came pretty close to overdosing on drugs. She was at a party at some rich pony's house. Apparently you were there, too."

"Yeah, I was," Spike solemnly said. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she's in better condition than the other mare. But she'll be okay, Spike. I regret to inform you, though, that she's in police custody, now."

Spike was silent.

"Spike, why are you so quiet?"

Spike looked away and didn't answer.

"Spike, was she selling those pills at the party?"

Spike refused to answer the question. He knew this would happen but he wasn't ready for it.

"Spike, I need an answer," Shinning Armor said. "I would talk to Twilight but she's not coming out of her room for some reason. I really need your help, champ. Because if that pony was selling drugs then maybe I can help her before she's booked."

Spike looked into his trusting brother's eyes and knew that there was nothing he could do to save her with the truth. He fashioned a story based off of what he saw last night, in a way that would make Babs innocent.

"I saw these dogs with her and I guess they made her take her drugs. I knew I couldn't stop them on my own so I watched them throw her in a closet with the drugs. I think they were trying to frame her!"

"That's all I needed to hear, Spike," Shinning Armor said as he headed for the door. "I'm going to go call this in. You may have saved that little filly's life, Spike."

Spike watched his brother leave. He was bit relieved from hearing what Shinning Armor said. But his stomach turned when he realized he just lied to the police. After urging his friends to not sell any pix in fear of the police catching them, he ended up breaking the law anyway. But Spike felt that this was a good deed. For all he knew perhaps that really was the truth. But he knew Babs was selling drugs. That was what he lied about. He forced himself to think about something else. He really had no choice but to wait for the law to handle the rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight woke up in her bed at 6:58 am. Her head was throbbing in pain. Twilight was surprised that she found herself in her own bed. She couldn't remember how she got home, or much of anything from the party. The last thing she could recall was drinking shots with Pinkie Pie and Rarity. She didn't think she drank that much or at least enough for her to black out. Her headache was too great for her to try and remember everything. She was sure that if she checked her phone she would find messages that would fill her in on the events of last night.

Twilight looked out of her window and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. A sheet of snow covered her entire neighborhood. Twilight usually is aware of the forecast. Cloudsdale controls and contains all the weather for Equestria through the Cloudsdale Weather Federation. They house an enormous facility in the sky where pegasi use equipment and some magic to provide precipitation when needed or weather control services like cloud clearing and storm control. As more technology was introduced they've utilize ways to keep ponies all over Equestria up to date with the forecast in their area. Twilight has a CWF application on her phone that notifies her of any weather updates. She realized that during the time she blacked out she must've missed the snowfall notification. It was still lightly snowing by the time she woke up. She could feel the cold air through the window glass. The tiny snowflakes filled Twilight with a sense of happiness and nostalgia. It was the first snowfall of the season and a pleasant surprise.

Before checking her phone she saw a package on her desk. She got out of her bed and realized that she was still in her party outfit. She changed out of it and wore her bathrobe and slippers. She thought it would be a good idea to act as if she was sick today so that nopony would bother her. She sat at her desk and began investigating the strange package. The package was addressed to her from Puffington. It didn't say whom it was addressed from. Without further delay, Twilight began to open the package. She was excited and scared at the same time. "Who could've possibly sent this to me?" she said. She thought it was probably an early Hearth's Warming gift from an older relative. She did receive a gift from her grandmother last Hearth's Warming and that package didn't say who it was from either.

Twilight opened the package and found a picture of Sunset Shimmer sticking out her tongue. Twilight nearly screamed with glee. Under the picture was an envelope with a letter in it. Twilight read it in the sound of her voice:

 _Surprise Biotch!_

 _Just Kidding! Hi Twilight. It's been forever since I've last seen you and I still remember your face as if I saw it this morning. I miss you so much it hurts, Twilight. Well, you should know that I've decided to finish school here, in Puffington. I have to start over my senior year, though, so I'll be going to summer school. It's okay. I get to go to night school. Did you know that night school is shorter than day school? Neither did I or I would've signed up my freshman year! What will I do during the day, you may ask? Guess who got a job as a barista? THIS PONY! I work at an herbal teashop… my mother's herbal teashop! That's right, I'm living with my mom! That's also the other reason why I'm staying here. Twilight, she's not crazy! She's just a nutcase! She is a proud hippie pony, peace signs and all! She couldn't put up with my dad anymore so she left us. She felt really bad leaving me with him but he didn't want me to go with her. The police found her and she agreed to take me in. I've been getting to know her and she's really cool. She got married again to another mare who's younger than she is. Her name is Maggie. She's, like, ten years older than me! She's really rad and she rides a motorcycle, too! She's helping me restore my own! Should be ready in a year or so._

 _Anyway, my dad's case is finally closed. He got 20 years. Don't worry; he's out of my life for good. He isn't allowed to contact me for as long as he lives! Good riddance! That's one thing I don't have to waste my time worrying about! My mom felt a little bad about the whole thing. She felt like she could've saved him or something._

 _I told her about you. She thinks you're my soulmate. Crazy, right? Or maybe not. You have been on mind like, everyday. We have a connection. I'm not sure if you feel the same way but I wouldn't mind exploring these feelings I have a little more… with you. That is unless you don't want to. I know you're probably a little disappointed to hear that I'm not coming back for a while. I don't blame you if you don't want to do a long distance relationship. I wanted to call you so many times but I don't know your number by heart. I couldn't really find you online on any social media sites, either. I only remembered your address. But what I want you to know is that you don't have to wait for me. I won't hold it against you. I don't even expect you to respond. You've probably moved on and found some other friends. Speaking of which, could you tell the Dazzlings what happened, for me? I know they must be really worried. You can give them my address._

 _Well I guess I should bring this to a close. I thought about telling you everything that has happened but that would take a whole book to write! I'll fill you in if you write me back. In the meantime I sent you some gifts. I bought you a leather jacket and got your cutie mark embroidered on it. I also got you this book about magic. It belonged to my mom. It's about cutie marks and their relation to magic. I don't know about you but ever since that night we last saw each other I got really interested in magic. I freakin' teleported! I've been trying to do it again but I wasn't very successful. I've been studying and practicing my flank off. I'll get it someday. That book gave me some tips about my magic and myself. Maybe it'll help you._

 _Until we meet again._

 _Your special somepony, Sunset Shimmer_

Twilight hugged the letter close to her heart and began shedding tears of joy. She was filled to the brim with emotions. She was happy, sad, worried, angry, but above anything else, she was just relieved. Not only was she relieved from the constant worry of how Sunset Shimmer was doing but also she was relieved that Sunset really liked her. Twilight thought back to the time they spent together in her bed. Her heart was racing. After a long sigh, she recomposed herself and found her gifts in the package. She first found the book she talked about. It was written by a well-known Starswirl theorist. She fought the urge to open it and begin reading and instead found the leather jacket. It was black like Sunset's jacket and her cutie mark was embroidered right above the left breast pocket.

Twilight disrobed and began putting on the jacket. She was surprised that it fit so well. She went to her mirror and marveled at how she looked. It wasn't often Twilight gets to wear something so bold. She was just happy that there was something she could wear that would remind her of Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight wanted to take a picture of herself. She used her magic to grab her phone and opened it to find her camera app. Her phone greeted her by telling her she had more than 10 unread notifications. With another sigh she began to read them in the order she received. Most of the first few were picture texts from Pinkie Pie. She smiled at the funny faces they were making. She then noticed that she had voice messages from Applejack and Fluttershy. Twilight thought that was really strange. She listened to the first message from Applejack:

 _Hey Twilight. This is Applejack. Ah'm calling you from my home. It's almost 3 in the morning. Ah was hoping you might be awake by now. Damn that Rarity! Anywho, just give me a call as soon as you get this message._

Ok bah!

Twilight was very confused. She didn't know why Applejack would want to talk to her, now. She was even more baffled that she mentioned Rarity. She thought that maybe the other voice message would shed some more light on the situation. She began playing Fluttershy's message:

 _Um, hello Twilight. Um, Tree Hugger and I just dropped you off at your house. I just talked to Applejack and she told me everything that happened. Oh Twilight, it was awful. Rarity drugged you and tried to trick Flash Sentry into taking advantage of you. But Applejack was there to get you out of there. We don't know why Rarity would do such a terrible thing. Oh, and, Tree Hugger just found out that something bad happened after we left. The police came! Anyway, we're just glad you're safe, now. See you soon. Oh and good luck on the final on Monday!_

Twilight couldn't believe her purple ears. The very thought of Rarity doing that made her sick to her stomach. She needed some clarity. She decided to call Applejack and get the facts. As the phone rang she realized that she hadn't yet officially patched things up with Applejack. She didn't even know how to greet the phone to her. Twilight tried to run conversation scenarios in her head thinking that it would better prepare her. But it was too late. A pony answered the phone.

"Y'all done reached sweet and savory Apple Acres," said an elderly but enthusiastic mare. "Yer yappin' gums with Granny Smith! What can Ah do ya fer, this fine mornin?"

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Is Applejack available?"

"Ya said yer name was what, again?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"High Light Barkle?"

"No, TWIlight SPARKle."

"Oh, Light Bright Sparkle."

"TWI-LIGHT."

"Eye Life?"

"NO! My name is- nevermind. I'm just a friend from school."

"Oh, why ain'tcha say so? Lemme transfer ya. Oh, now, how do ya work this doohickey, again?"

There was a brief silence and then a few clicks. Finally, a ringing tone was heard. Suddenly, a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Applejack speaking," the orange pony greeted.

"Oh, hey there, Applejack," Twilight stumbled to say.

"Twilight, is that you? Heavens to Betsy, it is such a relief to hear your voice. Ah, was so scared. Ah was so sure you'd be okay when Ah carried you down stairs but it didn't even cross my mind if those drugs would have some sort of negative side effect on ya, 'er somethin.' Kept me up all night!"

"... So it's true, then." Twilight said after a short pause. "Rarity did do those things to me."

"She's bad news, Twi. Always has been. Tell you what, Ah can get my brother's truck and scoop you up. We can go to the police and report her! Lemme just-"

"How could you?" Twilight interrupted while on the verge of tears. "How could you be so kind to me, Applejack? I went behind your back and yelled at you and said those hurtful things to you. And here you are doing these things for me."

"Shucks, Twilight," Applejack said in a calm and inviting tone. "Ah can't help but be a friend to a friend in need. Plus, you were right. Ah shouldn't have meddled. Ah was just tryin' to help."

"I realize that, now," Twilight said while wiping tears from her eyes. "But that doesn't excuse my behavior. I should've told you the truth to begin with. You deserved that much."

"Shoot, ain't no thang. All of that is behind us. You and me, we're right as rain!"

"Applejack, you really are a true friend. I'm gonna make Sunset Shimmer see that in you, I promise. I've never met an honest pony like you who is so eager to look out for her friends. Any pony should consider themselves lucky to have you as a friend."

"Now, cut that out," Applejack said with cracks in her voice. "You're getting this pony all choked up. Besides, we have this Rarity problem to deal with."

Twilight nearly forgot that that was the reason for the call. All of the anger, worry, and confusion that were growing inside of her were all gone. It was as if the only thing she truly needed was to talk to a friend. She was at peace. The relief of mending a friendship washed away the negativity that was mudding her mind. But the thought of what to do about Rarity came back to her.

"Thanks Applejack," Twilight said. "But I think I'm going to handle this one. I'll let you know if I could use your help, though."

"Ah understand, sugarcube," Applejack said. "Well if you're not too busy later, me, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash will be roller rink around lunchtime. Maybe we'll see you there?"

"I better not. I'm still a little woozy from last night. I think I'm going to take it easy today."

"Good idea. Welp, be seeing you around then."

"See you tomorrow, Applejack. And thanks again."

Twilight sighed and smiled after she ended the call. "That felt great!" she said. But she wasted no time thinking about Rarity. Twilight thought that she should probably just talk to her. She wasn't mad at Rarity for what she did. However, she was surprised that she went through so much trouble for her. Twilight wanted to know why before she takes action.

Twilight called Rarity's phone but it went straight to her voicemail. She calmly left a message asking her to call her back. As an extra measure she sent a text saying the same thing.

"Okay, hopefully she calls me back soon," she said. "We'll just talk about this whole crazy thing like mature mares. Rarity is a good friend when she wants to be and she was kind to me. She deserves a chance to explain herself."

While she waited, Twilight decided to go to her desk and write her letter to Sunset Shimmer. She took out a sheet of paper and used her magic to control a novelty ballpoint pen with a feather quill sticking out of the top end. She started her letter with "Dear Sunset Shimmer." Then she stared at the paper for a few seconds. She didn't know how else to continue. The words were racing in her head. Twilight knew exactly what she wanted to say but couldn't think of where to start.

A thought came to her mind of the journal she was keeping. She had planned on letting her read it the next time they see each other but she thought that perhaps now was the time to show her. But it wasn't finished, she thought. She was in the middle of a situation and thought that maybe it would be best to wait until it is done. She imagined that this would all blow over before Hearth's Warming Day. There were other things she wanted to send her as well. Instead of finishing the letter she decided to right another page in her journal about the party. Her excitement caused her heart to gradually beat faster with every stroke of her pen. Her writing style was slightly different as well. It was as if she was writing directly to Sunset Shimmer.

A week has passed and the sheet of snow grew to a blanket. Hearth's Warming decorations were everywhere in Canterlot. Ponies donned their winter wear to cope with the cooler conditions: cold but cozy. It's during this time of year that Canterlot High School winds down its second semester of its first quarter. The assignments get harder, the tests are longer, and the teachers are less helpful. This is no problem for Twilight and her former pals turned regular pals. In an effort to get closer with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, again, Twilight initiated a study group so that they could help each other pass their classes. It was a very effective strategy. It didn't take them long to warm up to each other. It was like old times and Twilight couldn't be happier.

Spike, however, had a more difficult time squaring things with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The young mares found out that Spike really saved them from great harm. Sweetie Belle was still sore at him for choosing Babs Seed over her. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom forgave him but Sweetie Belle was engaged in giving Spike the silent treatment. Spike was still oblivious to Sweetie Belle's feelings and until he figures that out Sweetie Belle will not give two words to him. They were kind enough to help Spike bring up his grades. If he could pass his classes with C's or better he would have a high enough GPA to join the video game club. It was a small goal for him to shoot for but Spike would count it as a great victory. All of the focus on schoolwork kept him from thinking about Babs, who he hasn't heard about since the day after the party.

Babs, along with Pinkie Pie and Rarity, haven't been seen or heard from since the party. Not even Sweetie Belle knew of her sister's whereabouts. She didn't think too much of it considering that Rarity and Pinkie Pie are known to disappear for days without telling anypony. This was the longest Sweetie Belle has not heard from her.

Sweetie Belle wasn't the only pony who wondered about Rarity. Rainbow Dash asked her friends if they've heard about her during a study session.

"So Twilight, what's the deal?" she started. "You heard back from Rarity or what? I'm ready to go finish what Applejack started!"

"Actually, no I haven't," Twilight said. "I've tried calling her a few times but I got no answer. I've been so busy with school that I've kind of forgot about it. Besides I'm over it."

"Good," Applejack said. "Because that Flash Sentry fella's been bothering me about you!"

"Oh, he has?"

"Eeyup. Whatcha gonna do about that one?"

"I told him thanks, already. I thought that would be enough!"

"Oh, before Ah forget, are we still meeting each other at the Everfree Park after the last day of school?"

"Oh, absolutely," Fluttershy said as she dug her snout into her bag for something. "I was going to wait and surprise you but I just couldn't contain myself. I knitted scarves for all of you. I hope you like them." Fluttershy passed around wool scarves to her friends: a blue scarf for Twilight, a green scarf for Applejack, and a red scarf for Rainbow Dash. The each have their respective cutie marks on them. "I made this purple one for Sunset Shimmer. You can send it to her if you want."

Twilight was very surprised by the gesture. She told her friends about the package Sunset sent her. Even though they told Twilight that they wouldn't mind giving Sunset a chance, she is still taken back by their small acts of acceptance.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "I'm actually putting a package together for her. I can add this to it and maybe I can take some pictures of us at the park, too."

"That sounds like a great idea, partner."

Suddenly the last bell for the middle schoolers rang. With High School being done already, gave Twilight and her friends enough time to get a good amount of studying in before their siblings let out.

"Welp, that's our cue," Applejack said as she packed her school bag. "It's my turn to cook tonight and I got to swing by the grocery store. I got my brother's truck today. Y'all need a ride?"

"Oh, can you drop me off at the mall?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't need to be at work for another two hours but it's better to wait around in the mall than waiting to get there by bus."

"Eh, count me in, too," Rainbow Dash said as she placed her arm around Fluttershy. "I can walk around with Fluttershy until she has to work."

"Oh, um, really?" Fluttershy said while trying to hide her blushing face behind her long pink mane. "I, um, suppose that would be, um, rather… nice."

"Not me, I'm afraid," Twilight, said. "My mom is taking us to pick out clothes for our Hearth's Warming family photo."

"Bummer. Sounds lame," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe to you but I look forward to it every year."

"LAAAME!"

Twilight endured the friendly teasing as they headed toward the exits. Spike and Apple Bloom waited for their older siblings together. When they finally met up with each other Twilight and Spike left together with their mother who quickly arrived to pick them up. Apple Bloom left with her sister and her friends in their farm truck. Sweetie Belle, who was still waiting on her ride, watched Apple Bloom wave to her from the puttering old truck. Scootaloo waved to her friend as she jetted passed Sweetie Belle to catch her school bus. Suddenly, a black car with dark tented windows pulled up in front of the school. It was Sweetie Belle's ride. It was finally her turn to go home. The chauffeur pony got out of the car to let Sweetie Belle inside the luxurious rear cabin. When Sweetie Belle entered she was surprised to see her sister already seated in the car.

"Afternoon, darling," a slightly ragged Rarity said. "Enjoyed, your day at school?"

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, Winchester is just giving me a ride, that's all."

"Where?"

"To my car. I'm visiting the lake house."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just feeling nostalgic all of the sudden. You know how sentimental I get around Hearth's Warming, don't you?"

"Rarity, what's really going on here?"

"Why nothing, dear little sister," Rarity cooed. "Don't worry your wittle-"

"I'm telling mom and dad," Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Okay, fine you little twerp. I'm hiding at the lake house. Pinkie Pie is there and she's in a coma, the poor thing. I have a nurse taking care of her there and I needed to come back to the house to get some things. And, so help me, if you mention this to anypony I will add wringing your precious little neck to my list of things to do, got it?"

"Fine," Sweetie Belle reluctantly agreed. "Daddy's really mad you. You left the house a mess."

"It couldn't be helped. I had to act quickly. I messed up big time and I just need to go away for a while."

"Why? What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter, now. All that matters is that I make sure Pinkie Pie okay."

"How is Pinkie Pie?" Sweetie Belle asked in a more serious tone.

"She's… she'll be fine, I'm sure." Rarity said as she looked away. "There's my car."

The chauffeur pulled up next to a small compact car. It was a rental. Rarity tried her hardest to keep a low profile. She used up all of her allowance to pay for food, the rental, and medical expenses. After a week she was coming close to using her last bit. When Rarity came home she found her father's wallet and took a credit card from it. She grabbed that along with clothes, toiletries, more food, her laptop, and her phone charger. Pinkie Pie's condition had stabilized but she has yet to wake from her drug-induced coma. The nurse told her that it could be any time that she would recover but it is uncertain when she'll wake up. Rarity didn't care what it would take as long as it will help Pinkie Pie. There was nothing Pinkie Pie wouldn't do for Rarity. She knows that and that is why she feels that she must go to these lengths.

The thought of Twilight haven't left Rarity's mind. She was sure that she was looking for her. As Rarity pondered more about the events that perspired she realized that her revenge against Twilight wasn't worth this much trouble. She even tried to find ways to make it look like it was her to blame but everyway she looks at it she always comes to the conclusion that this was Rarity's fault.

"Well I'm off," Rarity said as she donned a sunhat and sunglasses. "Before I forget, here is a list of my teachers and their classrooms. I need you to collect my assignments from them. They already know that I'm supposedly under the weather. Once you have them I need you to fax them over to the lake house, understand?"

"Can't I just scan and email them?" Sweetie Belle questioned. "You use less paper that way."

"Fine. Just get it to me tomorrow, okay? I'll see you soon. And not a word to anypony!"

Rarity got in the rental and drove off in the opposite direction. Sweetie Belle watched from the rear window of the car she was in as her sister disappeared into the snowy distance.

The final day of school came and went. It was less of a day of school and more of a time to enjoy each other's fellowship and say goodbyes before the long break. Some students even exchanged gifts. Even the staff and faculty joined in the gift giving merriment.

Twilight and her friends enjoyed Fluttershy's warm and cozy gifts on the lake at the park, as planned. As a means to celebrate another successful semester they all thought it would be fun to ice skate. The lake was solid enough for ponies to stand on without falling through. It was also a good opportunity for Twilight to take a picture for Sunset Shimmer's gift package.

Twilight and Fluttershy sat on a log near the lake as they began putting on their ice skates. After she was done lacing up her shoes, Twilight noticed that Fluttershy was having problems with hers. She knelt down before her to assist her.

"Fluttershy, you know that these shoes are for magic users, right?" Twilight said.

"Oh!" Fluttershy said. "How could you tell?"

"They have laces. There are slip-on skates you can buy."

"Oh dear. How silly of me."

"It's okay. I'll help you put these on,"

"Thanks, Twilight. Goodness it feels so good to be out of school like this. And you were right. Those assignments weren't hard at all."

"Nothing's hard if you work hard at it! I knew we would all do well. Not even Rainbow Dash could fail with my study techniques!"

"Speaking of which, where is Rainbow?"

"I think she's-"

"Yeehaaw!" yelled Applejack as she and Rainbow Dash carved their skates into the ice to stop in front of Twilight and Fluttershy. "Looks like Ah win! And here Ah thought your last name meant somethin'."

"Shut up!" Rainbow Dash sneered. "I just went easy on ya."

"Ah'm tellin' ya. Ah'm gonna join that derby team of yours. Just you wait. A little more practice and I should be up to competitors speed."

"Hell yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "Well, let's see if you can beat me for real. First one to the other side wins. Hey Fluttershy and Twilight, you gettin' in on this action?"

"Oh, um, I don't think I should," Fluttershy muttered.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said. "What's the matter? Haven't broken in your skates yet?"

"Well, um, it's just that, well, I just don't know… how… to ice skate…"

"What? But wait, wasn't this your idea?"

"Well, I just thought…"

"Fluttershy you are so weird, sometimes, girl," Rainbow Dash said with her hooves on her hips. "What about you Twilight?"

Twilight looked at Fluttershy and saw that she looked a bit embarrassed. It looked to her as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I think you guys should go on ahead," she said. "I'll skate with Fluttershy. I can teach her how to get on the ice."

"Suit yourself. Looks like it's you and me, AJ. Better start your engines!"

"Alrighty," Applejack said as she got into position. "On yer mark… get set… GO!"

Twilight watched as the two raced. Fluttershy took this time to wipe the tears from her eyes. Twilight was quick to catch her doing so.

"Fluttershy, what's the matter," Twilight consoled. "Rainbow Dash was kinda mean. But we're all having a good time. Really, we are."

"T-thanks, Twilight," Fluttershy said. "Rainbow Dash really is a nice pony when she wants to be. I just wish… oh, nevermind. I'll get over it."

Twilight assumed there was something Fluttershy wasn't admitting. She thought about trying to fish it out of her but she didn't want her to feel any worse.

"Hey, how about we have a cup of your hot chocolate?" Twilight changed the subject.

"Okay," Fluttershy finally smiled.

The two began enjoying a cup of the chocolaty brew. By this time Applejack and Rainbow Dash were head to head in their epic ice race. Applejack gave it her all. She was slowly gaining distance between her and Rainbow Dash. But Rainbow Dash couldn't bare losing to her friend twice in a row. She opened her wings and gave herself a much-needed boost. With a few flaps she found herself ahead of Applejack. This did not sit well with Applejack. She couldn't believe that Rainbow Dash would stoop to cheating in such a race for fun. Applejack has competed against Rainbow Dash in hoof wrestling, dodge ball, and even soccer, a sport in which Rainbow Dash captains her team. Each event, Applejack has bested Rainbow Dash and in each event, Rainbow Dash resorted to cheating when she discovered that she was losing. But Applejack was not going to have it. Applejack took out her trusty rope and wrangled it around Rainbow Dash, tying her wings down. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that Applejack had a rope with her. In the confusion Rainbow Dash became tangled in the rope and fell forward. Applejack still held the end of the rope in her teeth and got pulled into the crash with her. They both fell over each other in a tangled up knot of pony and rope. The speed of their momentum carried them into a pile of snow at the end of the bank.

Rainbow Dash found herself on top of Applejack. Applejack laughed at the predicament they were in but Rainbow Dash didn't share in the laughter. Her focus was on Applejack's face. Applejack could tell there was something wrong with her.

"Somethin on yer mind, sport?" Applejack said in a soft tone.

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash said before moving in to kiss Applejack.

The two ponies embraced each other as they explore the uncertain road of young love, together. Twilight and Fluttershy were still enjoying their cups of hot chocolate. They did see them crash but they couldn't tell what they were doing afterwards. Fluttershy took it upon herself to see if her friends were okay. She flew over to them as Twilight watched. Fluttershy made it halfway to her friends when she stopped midair and flew off in a different direction. It was as if she saw something that startled her. Twilight called out to Fluttershy but she didn't respond. She watched Fluttershy fly toward a nearby bathroom. Twilight then decided to go see if Applejack and Rainbow Dash was okay. When she got on the ice she tripped and fell. The spell she used to tie her laces came undone. She assumed she forgot something but she didn't want to go into detail about what could've gone wrong. She decided to take off her skates and figure it out later.

Rainbow Dash was still engaged in making out with Applejack. Rainbow Dash became a bit aggressive when she started groping Applejack's breasts. It felt good to her. Applejack was enjoying the unsolicited eruption of carnal pleasure. But she quickly came to her senses before she lost herself in it. She pushed Rainbow Dash away from her and got out of the tangled rope and began collecting it.

"What's your deal, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash said in frustration. "You were liking it, right? Why'd you stop? You kissed me before when we were in middle school."

"Yer right," Applejack solemnly said. "And Ah shouldn't have. Ah was confused."

"You didn't seem confused a second ago! I don't get it. Don't you like me?"

"Ah do. But just not like that. It's not right."

"Um, hello? Mares hook up with each other all of the time! There is like literally 5 mares for every colt, Applejack. It's normal."

"What will our families' think?"

"They'd still love us. And if not, screw them! We would have each other."

"It just can't be that simple, Rainbow. My cousin came out to her parents and they didn't take it so well. She ended up running away and we haven't heard from her since. My family's old fashioned. They would want me to take over the farm someday with husband by my side. At least that's what my mama told me before she died."

"Applejack, you and I both know your mom would want you to follow your heart."

"Ah'm sorry Rainbow Dash. Ah just don't think this'll work out."

Rainbow Dash turned away and started yelling expletives. Whenever Rainbow Dash finds herself losing she throws a terrible temper tantrum. She has always been a sore loser because she isn't used to losing. Applejack, however, remained calm and collected. She was firm in her decision. Twilight had finally removed her skates and made it over to them.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Twilight asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Rainbow Dash yelled and she floated passed Twilight with a grumpy face.

"What's the matter with her?" Twilight asked Applejack.

"Don't pay her no mind," Applejack said in her best front. "She's just being a spoiled sport. Where's Fluttershy?"

"Oh I think she went to the bathroom. I'll go check on her."

Twilight flew over to the bathroom Fluttershy went to. Before she entered she could hear sniffles and whimpering. She went inside and found Fluttershy wiping her eyes in front of the sinks and mirror. Twilight thought that maybe she got startled by something. Fluttershy was a very sensitive and sheepish pony, after all.

"Fluttershy," Twilight approached and said. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Fluttershy was a little shocked to see Twilight. She wasn't expecting anypony to come after her.

"Oh, Twilight," she said while wiping her tears with more effort. "I'm sorry."

"Fluttershy, you're crying. Is everything okay? I can go get the others and-"

"NO," Fluttershy yelped. "Oh, sorry. Really, Twilight it's fine. I'll be okay. We should get back to the others. They're probably worried."

Fluttershy left the bathroom without Twilight. Twilight couldn't shake that something was seriously wrong. It was as if she missed something. But she could only trust Fluttershy's word that nothing was bothering her.

Twilight found her friends by the log her and Fluttershy sat on. They mostly kept to themselves. None of them were talking to each other. Fluttershy was focused on the ground why sneaking glances at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Applejack was busy taking off her skates. Rainbow Dash was kicking snow in anger. The air was thick with tension around them.

"Well, since we're all here how's about we take a picture?" Twilight said to break the awkward silence. "I brought a camera with me so I can take pictures for Sunset Shimmer. It has a timer so we can take a group photo."

"That sounds real sweet, Twilight," Applejack said, continuing her front.

"Whatever," Rainbow Dash winced.

Twilight tried to ignore Rainbow Dash's unusually mean attitude. She asked everypony to get closer into the frame while she used her magic to steady the camera. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got into the frame first. Fluttershy slightly inched away from her. Applejack then got in the frame next to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash rolled huffed then moved away from Applejack on the opposite side of Fluttershy making her the center pony. As before she inched further away from Rainbow Dash while also keeping from Applejack. She tucked her hooves between her thighs making herself as small and isolated as possible. Once everypony was in the frame Twilight activated the camera's timer and rush to join her friends while still using her magic to hold the camera.

"Okay, girls," Twilight said. "Say no cheese!"

Applejack and Twilight were the only ponies who smiled for the camera. After three consecutive flashes the group photo was done. Twilight levitated the camera to her so she can view the photos that were taken. All of the photos were awful. Applejack only smiled in one in the other two she glanced at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash didn't smile at all. In the second photo she caught Applejack staring at her and in the third photo she looked away from the camera. Fluttershy sunk deeper and deeper out of the frame in each shot. Her mane covered most of her face. Twilight seemed to be the only one enjoying herself. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask why her friends were acting strange.

"Okay guys, something is totally off, here," she said. "What is going on with you all?"

"Ah'm cool as a cucumber sandwich on ice," Applejack lied.

"Yeah, you could say she's straight" Rainbow Dash added.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what it means," Rainbow Dash yelled as she rudely came face to face with Applejack.

Fluttershy couldn't stand to see them close like that. She quickly began grabbing her things.

"I think I must be going now," she said. "Happy Hearth's Warming and New Year."

Fluttershy ran off toward her home. She didn't even look anypony in the eye.

"I'm outta here, too," Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "This is so lame."

Rainbow Dash jetted off toward the sky. She didn't seem to leave in the direction of her home. From the ground Twilight and Applejack noticed sparkling twinkles falling from flight path. Rainbow Dash was crying as she left. Applejack dipped her hat hiding her eyes. She was crying as well.

"I sure am sorry you had to see us like this Twilight," Applejack said while still trying to hide her tears.

"Applejack, what's going on?" Twilight asked. "And please don't shut me out. I want to help."

"Ah'm not sure if you can help."

"Don't do this to me Applejack. I feel like I'm losing my friends all over, again. You can't tell me anything?"

Applejack sighed and wiped her face on the scarf Fluttershy gave her.

"Well Ah reckon there's no use in hiding it now," she said before taking a deep breath. "Okay, back in our middle school days me and Rainbow Dash… experimented a little. We kissed… a lot, actually. But Ah told her Ah couldn't do it anymore and she got mad at me. She didn't talk to me for about a while. We became friends again after the fire happened. Ever since then we would come close but Ah would stop it from going any further. And today we kissed, again! Ah done messed her head up. Ah know that Ah shouldn't kiss her but why am I so torn up inside about it? I think I just feel really bad."

"That explains a lot," Twilight said. "But it doesn't explain Fluttershy's behavior."

"Ain't it obvious? She likes Rainbow Dash."

"Oooh, yeah that makes sense."

"She doesn't know about our history. Nopony does. Well, except for you know. You see where Ah'm getting at?"

"I understand, Applejack. I won't tell anypony about you and Rainbow Dash. Not even Fluttershy."

"Actually, Twilight, if there's anypony you should tell it would be her. You know how sensitive she is. You could tell her if you think it'll help."

"Don't worry, Applejack. You can count on me. But will you be okay?"

"Ah ain't gonna lie to you, Twilight. Ah feel like shit. But Ah'll get over it. Ah hope so anyway."

"Well give me a call if you do need anything, okay?"

"You betcha, partner. And thanks."

Twilight gave Applejack a hug before she flew home to drop off her things. Applejack sighed and slowly headed toward her home as well. Her heart was heavy with worry. She kept shaking her head at the thought of locking her lips with Rainbow Dash's. She didn't feel hopeful that Twilight would be able to help them. She only continued losing herself in her thoughts of hopelessness and self-loathing.


	12. Chapter 12

"What about Jewelry?" Spike said to his friends Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

"Dude, what kind of jewelry can you afford that would impress a pony whose sister can find diamonds in her backyard?"

"Mmmm… diamonds!"

"Spike, focus," Apple Bloom said.

Spike was walking around in the Puddinghead Shopping Center with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. After the last day of school they snuck off together without Sweetie Belle. Spike wanted to find a Hearth's Warming gift for Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo agreed to help him. Spike still isn't sure why Sweetie Belle is still upset at him. He said sorry over a dozen times and even displayed his remorse with kind gestures but they still weren't enough to waver her scorn. Scootaloo was tickled by the whole situation and couldn't believe that Spike was that dense. Apple Bloom just wanted to see how they would eventually hook up. They both really wanted to help him because he is a nice dragon. But they also promised Sweetie Belle that they would not tell Spike about her feelings for him.

"Now think Spike," Apple Bloom continued. "We're dealing with a rich pony who can buy anything she wants."

"Her folks can probably buy this whole mall," Scootaloo joked.

"Exactly! So material thangs might not work for her. You're gonna have think outside the box!"

"No material stuff…" Spike said as he drifted off into thought. "Maybe I could take her somewhere."

"Yeah, like on a date," Scootaloo said, as Apple Bloom nudged her.

"Well, maybe," Spike said. "What's open on Hearth's Warming Day? Probably nothing. And I've never been on a date before. Not even with… well that doesn't matter, now."

"C'mon, how bad can it be?"

"I don't know the first thing about dates. I'm 12 years old!"

"We know all about em," Apple Bloom said as she began leading Spike toward the food court. "C'mon, we're gonna do a simulation right now."

Spike and Apple Bloom sat at an empty table. Scootaloo came to their table with soft pretzels and served them as if she were a waitress.

"Your pretzels, are served," Scootaloo said in a French accent. "Today's special sauce is Dijon Mustard with a hint of melted cheese de nacho. Would the fine lady and sir be having that, this evening?"

"But its 3:47 in the afternoon," Spike said.

"Spike play along," Apple Bloom whispered to break character. "Ahem, the sir will be ordering for the table."

"Me? Okay. Um, what do you want Apple Bloom."

"No, Spike. You have to order for the both of us. And stop calling me Apple Bloom. Ah'm Sweetie Belle."

"Okay. We'll both have the special sauce and a lemon-lime soda… right?"

"Yes," Apple Bloom said in her best Sweetie Belle voice. "Make mine a diet, please."

"Fine choices, monsieurs," Scootaloo said as she took her leave. "You cheapskates better pay me back for the soda."

"Okay, now this is the part where you complement me on mah outfit," Apple Bloom whispered out of character again.

"Um, you look nice?"

"Spike you're not even trying."

"Well, this doesn't feel right to me. I don't know how to order for the table or anything. This is crazy."

"Spike, c'mon. Just give it a chance. Sweetie Belle likes mushy stuff like this."

"Idunno, it just feels weird to me. I'm just gonna go home."

Spike left the food court right before Scootaloo returned with condiments and refreshments. As he left the mall to go to the bus stop a cool breeze brushed the exposed scales on his cheeks. It reminded him of the chilly breeze he felt on Nightmare Night. It reminded him of Babs Seed. It was a bittersweet thought like something he had that's now lost forever. It is why he felt like leaving. The thought of engaging in romantic activities, mocked or otherwise, made Spike uncomfortable. He still had feelings for Babs. He wondered how she was doing. He hasn't heard back from his brother Shining Armor about her. Spike sighed and continued to the bus stop.

As he walked he noticed a pony looking around in the parking lot. The pony looked familiar to him but he couldn't tell because of how covered up she was. The wind blew the pony's hat off to reveal who it was. Spike was surprised to see Sweetie Belle, of all ponies, frantically surveying the parking lot while carrying a purple and green gift bag. Spike rushed to see if he could assist her.

"Sweetie Belle?" Spike addressed. "Are you lost or something?"

"No," she yelled. "I mean, yes. No, I mean- what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to see me!"

"What are you- Oh yeah, that's right. You're still mad at me for being a jerk to you. I'm sorry. I'll just leave then."

"Wait, seriously?" Sweetie Belle questioned. "If you think that's why I'm mad at you then you're never gonna get it. You seriously don't know why I've been giving you the silent treatment?"

"Oh crap, I did something else, didn't I? I'm sorry Sweetie Belle but I can't remember what I did. Please understand that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Is there anything I can do to convince you to forgive me so that we can be friends again?"

Sweetie Belle froze in the snow. This wasn't exactly what she wanted. She was counting on Spike to make a grand gesture but honestly she would have been fine with anything. Spike has treated her extra nice lately and the attention she received from him was more than what she could ask for. She was enjoying watching him suffer a little. That is why she decided to give up her grudge and buy him a video game for Hearth's Warming. Sweetie Belle was going to surprise him the next time she saw him.

However, Sweetie Belle found herself in an interesting predicament. She realized that she could get Spike to do anything for him. She could've told Spike to buy her a locket, something she always dreamed her admirer would gift her. She could've also told him to take her out on a date, something she was hoping Spike would've done by now. Sweetie Belle then considered telling the truth. She has let Spike suffered enough. She was also dying to know if Spike wanted to share his feelings about her. Sweetie Belle couldn't decide. She shook her head and took a deep breath and decided on none of those things. She decided to let him off easy and give him his gift.

"Spike, I-" Sweetie Belle started before being interrupted.

"What if I took you out somewhere?" Spike blurted out, almost unintentionally. "I can't believe I said that so loudly. Sorry."

Sweetie Belle became wide eyed by the surprising outburst. It was like an act of providence. On the surface, Sweetie Belle was still frozen in the snow, but inside her head there was a choir of little Sweetie Belles singing Glory Hallelujah.

"Yes please," Sweetie muttered.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Ahem, I said yes, that sounds lovely."

"Great! When are you free?"

"I'm free now. I could get my chauffeur to drive us anywhere, that is, if I could find where he said to meet him. I left my phone in the car."

"Here, use mine," Spike said as he gave her his cell phone.

"Thanks, Spike."

Sweetie Belle called her driver to pick them up where they were. They got in the back seat together and sat for a second looking at each other. Winchester, the chauffeur, entered the driver's seat and awaited Sweetie Belle's request.

"Winchester, could you hold on a second?" Sweetie Belle sweetly asked. "We need to decide where we're going."

"Yes, young madame," said the polite driver.

"So what are you in a mood for?" Spike asked. "I have to admit, I only have 50 bits on me."

"Well, where do you eat out?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Me? Well, Idunno if you're gonna like it."

"Tell me, Spike. I'll try anything, once."

"Well, there's this taco stand by school, right? I'm pretty cool with the cook there. She let's me order nachos with anything I want on it. If I asked for chicken and rubies, she'll put it on there with sour cream and cheese and it only costs 5 bits!"

"Chicken?"

"I'm sure she can substitute that with lettuce."

"Hmm… okay. Winchester, take us by the school, please."

"Yes, young madame," said again by the polite driver.

The black car rode off toward Canterlot High School for the third time that day. Sweetie Belle and Spike smiled at each other with excitement. Spike was happy that he was finally making progress with Sweetie Belle. She felt the same way about him in more ways than one. It didn't take long for Winchester to help set the mood. Sweetie Belle has told him of a young dragon she sort of had a crush on. He turned on some soothing jazz music to help break the ice. But neither of them said a word to each other on the way to there. Sweetie Belle was happy that Winchester tried to help but it only made things awkward.

The car pulled up right next to the said taco stand. Spike wanted to do something to make Sweetie Belle feel more comfortable. He asked her if he could be excused to talk to the proprietor of the taco stand and she excitedly agreed. Spike was let out of the car. He went over to the stand that seemed to be empty. He knew someone was there because the small sombrero that said "open" was on the counter. Spike rang the service bell to talk to the owner.

"Just a minute," said a mare's voice, as rummaging could be heard from the other side of the counter. Thunder and lightning flashed as a shadowy figure erupted from behind the counter. It was Trixie Lulamoon, a classmate of Twilight's. She was wearing a sombrero with a apron and fake mustache.

"Behold the culinary might of the great and powerful Trixie! Welcome to Taco Spell. How may I, the great Taco Wizard, enchant your taste buds today?"

"Trixie, it's me, Spike!"

"Oh. Come back for a third helping, I see."

"Actually, I'm on a date with another pony, right now. I was wondering if you could whip us up something special."

"Ha! You wretch. How dare a cretin such as yourself demand anything special from me, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TACO WIZARD, TRIXIE! What would my other customers think?"

"Uh, aren't I your only customer?"

"Not anymore. I served the Principal after school, today. She was going to come shut me down until I offered her a nacho plate… THAT I'VE CURSED WITH A MOST POWERFUL AND ANCIENT… um… CURSE! AAHA HA HA HA! She agreed to let me stay open but I can't serve during school hours anymore. Soon, my Taco Spell empire will take off and I'll be able to rule Equestria!"

"C'mon Trixie. Give me a break, just this once?"

"Well I suppose I owe you big time for getting me your sister's Magic Theory notes. I would've failed that class if it wasn't for that. Very well. On one condition: I must have your sister's school photo."

"For what?"

"FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON AT ALL! AAHA HA HA HA!"

"Um, okay?" Spike said as he gave her a photo that he had in his wallet.

"Now, be gone. I shall prepare a meal for two and deliver it, personally."

Spike did as she said and returned to the car. Trixie slowly sunk behind the counter and began cutting up the picture. She pinned it to a cloth pony toy where its face should be, making it appear as if the toy pony was supposed to be Twilight. She had one already made with her face on it and many others with the students from CHS on them.

"There," she said. "Now we can begin. Ahem… Oh Trixie," she continued in her worst Twilight impression. "You are so talented and beautiful. Here take my alicorn wings. You are more deserving of them."

Trixie took a pair of toy wings off of the Twilight doll and placed them on the Trixie doll.

"How right you are, you foolish unicorn," Trixie said with her Trixie doll. "Now into the dungeon with you."

Trixie then placed the Twilight doll in the small freezer she had.

"I suppose I should get started on their food, now."

Trixie began preparing a large plate of nachos using her magic to move everything around. She was quite skillful in doing so. Meanwhile, Spike and Sweetie Belle sat in the back of the car. There was still a dead silence between them. Sweetie Belle thought of a clever way to get Spike to be more comfortable around her.

"It's funny," she started. "A minute ago we were talking normally but now that we're on a date we're nervous."

"Yeah," Spike nervously chuckled. "Wait, you're nervous, too?"

"Yeah a little. This is my first date."

"Really? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo never mentioned that."

"Why would they?"

"Well, earlier we were at the mall looking for something to get you for Hearth's Warming and they thought you'd like a date so we tried doing a simulation of one. I've never been on a date either."

"Really? That's so cute, Spike. But I'd be careful taking advice from those two. They don't know the first thing about romance- I mean, dates."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. What were you doing at the mall?"

"Oh, well, I was buying a gift for someone."

"Oh, cool. Is it for your mom or something?"

"Actually, it's for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. I've been kind of rough on you and I wanted to get you something to show that I was sorry. So I got you that video game you've wanted."

Sweetie gave Spike the gift bag she had and watched as he saw what it was. There were several games Spike wanted for Hearth's Warming. He was anxious to see which one she got him. Spike gasped at the sight of the game case.

"You got me the new Power Ponies game: Knights of Maretropolis!?" he yelled before rushing to give Sweetie Belle a hug. "But wait. This is for the MareStation 4. I only have the MareStation 3."

"You do have it. I mean you will have it soon. I kind of called your mom and found out what games you were getting for Hearth's Warming."

"Aw sweet! I'm gettin a MareStation 4! Thanks Sweetie Belle. I probably should've waited for the surprise, huh?"

"Don't tell your mom I spoiled the surprise for you. I don't want her to hate me."

"Don't worry. I'll just act surprise. It'll be our little secret."

Suddenly a knock at the car door was heard. Sweetie Belle rolled down her window to see Winchester waiting to speak with her.

"Yes Winchester?" she said.

"Your food, young ma-"

"Be gone with you, fool!" Trixie interrupted. "This is my job. Ahem, your food, you miserable heathens." Trixie passed a large steaming platter of cheesy nachos to Spike and Sweetie Belle. It had melted cheese, sour cream, lettuce, guacamole, salsa, and zesty pico de gallo. The mouth-watering aroma filled the car in an instant. "That'll be 20 bits." Spike reluctantly gave 20 bits to Trixie who smiled and said "Fool. I would've done it for free, AAHA HA HA HA!"

Spike pressed the button to roll up the window on Trixie.

"She can get pretty annoying sometimes," Spike said as he looked over to Sweetie Belle who already started eating the nachos.

"Sorry, Spike," Sweetie Belle stopped gorging to say. "It smells so good and I was so hungry. I couldn't help myself."

"Save some for me!"

The two friends ate the cheesy delicacy together. Each could care less about the mess they had on their faces. They smiled and laughed at each other when they stop eating to look at each other. In the laughter Spike accidently let out a small belch. He quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. Sweetie Belle decided to let out a belch of her own. It was bigger than Spike's. Spike was very impressed that a pony like Sweetie Belle could summon a bodily function like that. But Spike didn't want to be outdone by a filly. Spike summoned a belch from deep within. When released, Spike's green flames erupted from his mouth with it. Sweetie Belle laughed at the adorable sight. They were having fun together. Nothing else mattered.

After they finished the plate they both sat next to each other and chatted about their families. Spike was telling Sweetie Belle a story about how he got in a fight with his sister Twilight.

"Yeah and then she threw her books at me," Spike was saying. "All because I put one of her books back out of order on her shelf. She's gonna be the meanest librarian one day."

"Wow," Sweetie Belle laughed. "And I thought I had bad sister problems. My sister wouldn't even let me into her room without making an appointment."

"Whoa! Harsh."

"You're telling me! But she's nice when she wants to be. I just wish it was more often."

"My sister might be a pain sometimes, but she still takes care of me. She helped me a lot with my homework and stuff and she always makes sure I stay out of trouble. She really is a good sister."

"She sounds like an awesome sister, Spike. Much nicer than mine."

"Does your sister go to our school anymore?" Spike asked. "Sorry if I'm being rude. It's just that I haven't seen her around since the party."

"It's okay. I was getting pretty worried about her, too, until she showed up after school one day with a missing tooth! She's fine, though. She's at our lake house. Her friend Pinkie Pie isn't feeling too well."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll be alright."

Another knock was heard at the window. It was Trixie, again. She had a request for Spike.

"Excuse me, you two," she began. But will you be needing anything else from THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TACO WIZARD?"

"No thanks, Trixie," Spike said.

"Good, because I'm about to close shop and I have a favor to ask: Me and some friends are about to LARP and two of them flaked out… actually all of them did. I need you and your friend to help me so I can post it on my TubeYou channel, tonight."

"Ah sweet! I've always wanted to LARP with you guys! Oh wait," he said as he turned to his date. "Do you want to LARP with us?"

"What's LARP?

"Live Action Role Play. We act like wizards and warriors and stuff. Wanna play?"

"Can I be a princess?"

"Princess?" Trixie questioned. "Princess of what? Warrior Princess? Water Sprite Princess? You must be more specific. I cater to a serious fantasy audience."

"Do you have costumes?" Spike asked.

"But of course. Follow me to my chambers and I shall see what fits you. And bring your servant with you. We have a long trek ahead of us. We must cross the great divide but only I know the way across."

Sweetie Belle, Spike, and Winchester followed Trixie to her taco stand. With a shrinking spell Trixie used her magic to miniaturize her stand to a size no bigger than an apple. She then placed the stand in her moneybox and carried it along with her. Trixie lives right behind the school. She can easily get to her house by crossing the fenced alley that separates the residential homes from the school parking lot. When they approached the fence Trixie used her magic to create a doorway for them to walk through. In about 10 steps they found themselves in Trixie's backyard.

Trixie Lulamoon is a pony with a very active imagination. To her everything is a fantasy game. She dreamed of being a great wizard whose magic prowess would be unrivaled. But her delusion sometimes gets the best of her. She doesn't have a lot of friends because she often finds a way to scare ponies away from her. She is a decent magic user but she lacks concentration and power. Spike met her, one day after school and he tried her food and instantly became hooked. He actually likes some of the things Trixie talks about. He would sometimes watch her and her LARP friends play and wishes one day that he could join them. He considers her group to be more his speed.

Trixie led her guests to her room. It was dark and dingy like a dungeon. Magic books and charms and scaled down sculptures of dragons and pony wizards decorated her shelves and desk. The floor was the only part of her room that looked normal. It was carpeted but it was very messy. Piles of clothes and paper were lain carelessly everywhere. There was a section of her room that was more neatly kept. There, a clothes rack full of costumes stood by a large box of paper mache weapons.

"Choose your destiny, fools," Trixie said. "And hurry. I have to create profiles for all of you."

Spike, Sweetie Belle, and Winchester searched the clothes rack for a costume to wear. Winchester was less enthused than the other two. Spike was the first to find his costume. He wore a paper mache helmet with a cape and sword.

"State your name, occupation, and backstory," Trixie said.

"I am Elon, the Brave," Spike triumphantly decreed. "I'm a wandering warrior in search of my past. For, you see, I am the last of my kind and the only clue I have are my dragon breath and this ancient talisman that I'm always had with me."

Spike held up a necklace with a bright orange stone as a charm.

"That is a phoenix stone," Trixie said. "If the wearer is slain the stone would revive them, but it can only work once. Very interesting, considering only one tribe can produce such a thing. Very good. Who's next?"

Sweetie Belle stepped from behind the clothes rack to reveal herself. Spike and Trixie were amazed by her outfit. She wore a white silk dress with trinkets and jewelry affixed to it. She also wore a decorative headpiece that she pinned to her hair. The weapon she chose was a staff.

"How do I look?" Sweetie said.

"Wow," Spike said.

"Yeah, what he said," Trixie agreed. "I didn't even know I possessed such a beautiful mage costume."

"I did a few adjustments to this dress. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Trixie said. "So who are you."

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

"No, you have to make up a name. Use your imagination."

"Okay… I'm… Juniper… um, Love...stone. Yeah, Juniper Lovestone but my friends call me Juni for short!"

"Okay, and what do you do for money?"

"I don't know. Dance?"

"Hmmm… let me finish the rest for you. You're Juniper Lovestone. You're a priestess who is versed in healing magic. You were tutored by the great Verselot in the Grand Temple of Asura. You were his prized pupil. He was a powerful priest until I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TACO- I mean- DARK WIZARD, killed him. And now you seek revenge. Okay?"

"Okay…," Sweetie Belle said as she stood next to Spike. Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sweetie Belle put a lot of effort into her costume because she liked to look nice, a trait she picked up from her sister. The way she tied her hair showed the fullness of her face. Spike was attracted to her chubby cheeks and elegant neck. "Spike stop staring. It's embarrassing."

"Sorry," he said. " You look really pretty."

"Thanks," Sweetie said while blushing.

"And the servant?" Trixie beckoned.

Winchester stepped from behind the clothes rack wearing novelty cat ears and a mustache. His weapon of choice was a knife. He did not look very thrilled to be apart of the game.

"And who might you be?" Trixie asked.

"I'm Mr. Cat," he huffed. "Apparently, I'm a cat. I do cat things. I'm from Catopia…"

"And?"

"Really? Um,... And I need to get back home to my family. There."

"Very good. Now my turn."

Trixie went to her closet instead of going to the clothes rack. She closed the closet doors behind her. After a few seconds of rummaging around she emerged from her closet wearing an elaborate robe and wizard hat while carrying a mysterious purple book.

"BEHOLD," she bellowed. "I AM RAVA THE GREAT AND POWERFUL DARK WIZARD. I have casted a dark veil upon this land and you three were chosen to try and stop me. We'll play in my backyard. Snowballs are projectiles. No aiming for the face. Got it?"

The LARP players entered the backyard and began setting up the battlefield. The battle began and Trixie started throwing snowballs at them while calling out her spells. Sweetie Belle did the same as well. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Winchester only stood and watched. He had no interest in participating. Spike was in his element. He tactfully reached Trixie's tower and managed to topple it, bringing Trixie down to the ground. It wasn't long before they were able to call victory. Sweetie Belle couldn't believe it was over already. She insisted that they continued playing. Winchester decided to return to the car and wait for Sweetie Belle and her company to return.

After about another hour, Spike and Sweetie Belle left and returned to the car. They were still wearing the costumes. Trixie wanted them to keep them as long as they returned to play with her again. They happily agreed. Sweetie Belle ordered Winchester to take them to Spike's home. The two laughed as the recounted the events of the LARP game.

When they arrived in front of his house Sweetie Belle exited the car with Spike to walk him to his door. They were still laughing and speaking as if they were still role-playing. The fun times came to an end once they'd found themselves in front of Spike's door.

"Well, here I am," Spike said.

"Here you are," Sweetie Belle reiterated. "Hey Spike, thanks for showing me a good time. I know I'm nothing like Babs Seed."

"You're right. You are nothing like her. You are a lot more fun! I want to thank you, actually. Not only for the gift and the ride, but thanks for being my friend again. I was really worried that I upset you."

"Spike. I really want to apologize for that. I was being stupid because the truth is… I was jealous of Babs. I felt that she was taking you away from us and I was upset that you decided to date her."

"Why would you be jealous of her?"

"You're really gonna make me say it, huh? Spike... I like you."

"Wait, you like me? Like, like me, like me?"

Sweetie Belle nodded yes to him.

"Oh,... ooOOoohh… It all makes sense, now."

"Well? What do you have to say about that?"

"Sweetie Belle, I don't know what to say," Spike said while trying to avoid eye contact with Sweetie Belle. "I definitely like you a lot, too. But I don't know if I'm ready to move on yet. Everything is still fresh and confusing to me and I don't want to mess things up, especially with you and me."

"I understand," Sweetie Belle said after a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel better to hear that. I want you to know that you have friends that are hear to help. And when you are ready, maybe you can ask me on another date?"

"It's a deal," Spike said as he extended his claw to shake Sweetie Belle's hoof. "Until then, friends?"

Sweetie Belle snuck a kiss from Spike on his lips before offering her hoof to him.

"Now we're friends. Technically we were still on a date. I wasn't going to end without a kiss."

Sweetie Belle left Spike at the porch. Before taking off she waved to him from her car. Spike was overwhelmed with confusing thoughts. He did not want the night to end. He actually wanted to say that he wanted to start a romantic relationship with Sweetie Belle. After spending time with her, he saw that she was more than the sweet girly mare he thought she was. She actually was a pretty cool mare who isn't afraid to have fun, no matter what. There was a dork in Sweetie Belle and he liked it. But he knew he did the right thing, despite hating it. The thought of Babs has crossed his mind a dozen times a day since he last saw her.

When Sweetie Belle's car was out of sight, Spike took out his keys to open the door. Before her could put his key in the lock the door swung open. Spike was greeted by a flash of light and two eager newlyweds to be. Shining Armor opened the door for his fiancé to take a picture of Spike.

"There's our little Casanova," Cadence said.

"Spike you sly dog," Shining Armor added.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry champ. We were spying on ya."

"Can you blame us?" Cadence said as she viewed the picture taken. "We've been here all day drinking eggnog and watching movies."

"We were waiting for mom and dad to come back so we can start decorating the house," Shining Armor explained. "But they're not here yet."

"Okay..." Spike said.

"But enough about us. Who that pretty little filly?"

"She's just a friend," Spike nervously conveyed. "Her name is Sweetie Belle."

"Sweetie Belle!" Cadence said. "That sure is a cute name. But since when do friends kiss each other on the lips?"

"You saw that?"

"We saw everything, champ," Shining said. "Oh wait, hey honey can you make us a couple of hot chocolates?"

"Fine," Cadence said with a sigh. Shining Armor waited for her to leave before continuing.

"Now that it's just us guys, I thought I'd share some info with you."

"Please don't tell me about birds and the bees again," Spike pleaded.

"No, it's not that. It's information about your other little friend, Barbra Seed.

"Babs? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Well, Spike, it doesn't look good. Her court date was yesterday and she pleaded guilty to selling those drugs they found on her. She was sent to the Tartarus Correctional Facility."

"She's going to jail?" Spike shouted.

"Well, she'll be in the juvie block, but essentially…"

"For how long?

"Seven years. She was facing 12 years. Apparently this was her fourth offense. But my buddy was defending her case so that was the best they could do."

"But why? She was framed!" Spike said as he recalled the lie he told his brother.

"She said something totally different, Spike. She said that she was the only one selling those pills. It's not that they didn't believe your testimony. This was a confession straight from the horse's mouth."

Spike was silent. So many thoughts were storming around in his head. He felt sorry for Babs. He didn't know she got in trouble before. But he was mostly concerned about why she confessed that it was her and only her who sold the drugs. All of this time he was afraid that she might have resented him for turning her over to the police. He felt that he was trying to do some good by stretching the truth when he told Shining Armor what happened the first time. For her to confess something different troubled Spike.

"Something else happened, too," Shining Armor continued. "Barbra's mother came by today. She told me to make sure you get this letter. I think it may explain some things."

Shining Armor gave Spike the letter. Spike opened it after his brother left to get some hot chocolate. The letter consisted of one flimsy page full of sloppy penmanship and bad grammar. This was the first time Spike has read anything written from Babs. He read the letter as he walked up to his room.

 _Dear Spike_

 _If you readin this letter you prolly know that I'm doin time now. I'm turning myself in. I aint gettin away with this with a slap on the hoof. I figured if I confess they might go easy on me. I'm not gonna tell them bout everythin else. I deserve this._

 _Listen babes, you were right. This was to big for us. And you were to big for me. I was a real mean to ya and you were jest tryin to look out for me. No guy has eva stuck his neck out for me. in the end you were my only true friend. So I'm sorry for bein a buckin bitch, babes._

 _You don't have to opoly- appoli-_ _say sorry to me or even talk to me. But if there is one thing I could ask from yous is that you take care of my old lady. She's gonna be kinda lonely with me bein gone. I undastand if that's to much to ask. If anything thanks for takin a chance on me, Spike_

 _Take care of yourself_

 _Babs._

"Well, at least she's not mad at me," Spike said to himself in relief. "But why do I still feel like crap?"

Spike finally found himself in his room. He placed his gift from Sweetie Belle along with his coat and hat by the door and began taking off his costume. It was true that he was relieved that Babs didn't resent him. Spike believed that Babs was trying to do the right thing. He was sad that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye. He decided that he would write her back, immediately. He didn't want to lose a friend, especially like that.

Spike heard someone coming inside the front door downstairs. From the voices he could tell that it was Twilight. He thought he could get some pointers on writing a letter to a friend. His writing skills aren't as keen as his sister's. He waited until she came upstairs before heading to go greet her with his inquires.

Twilight entered her room and put her ice skates away and began writing a page in her journal for Sunset Shimmer. She was writing about how her friends were upset with each other and how she planned on getting them back on good terms. Word after word she explained her plans on what to do. A paragraph formed on paper in under s minute. Twilight heard a knock at her door and without looking up from her desk she allowed her guest to enter.

"Who is it?" Twilight called.

"Hey, Twilight, it's me, Spike. Can I ask for your help on something?"

"Sure, come in."

"Thanks. I'm writing a letter to a friend and I don't know how to format it."

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?"

"You've been talking to Shining Armor and Cadence, I guess."

"I think its very cute that my little brother has girl problems," Twilight said as she looked up from her desk to make baby faces at Spike.

"C'mon, cut that out. She's just my friend."

"Friends don't kiss friends on the lips, Spike."

"Wait, no, she's my gir- what I mean is that wasn't- geez, what am I trying to say here? The girl that kissed me today is the girl I'm dating, sort of, and the girl I'm writing to used to be my girlfriend but now we're just friends. She's going away and this is the only way I can keep in touch with her."

Twilight stopped writing in her journal. She could not believe that Spike's issue was a simple as he explained it. It raised more questions than clarified.

"Wait just a second, here," Twilight began. "Since when were you dating? And who are these girlfriends of yours?"  
"Um, Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle?" Spike whispered.

"I remember Sweetie Belle. But who is this Babs Seed?"

"She's this pony who got into some trouble and now she has to pay for it. She's going to juvie."

"Oh," Twilight said in a more consoling tone. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I know what its like to have someone you care for be sent away like that."

"You do?"

"More than you think, Spike. But it's nice that you're still trying to keep in touch with her."

"Idunno, Twilight. I don't think Sweetie Belle would like it. I think she really wants me and her to be boyfriend and girlfriend and she told me she was jealous of Babs."

"Well, yeah nopony wants to hear that their significant other is talking to their ex. But she's your friend, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to Sweetie Belle about it. If you guys are going into a relationship with each other, it's only fair that you explain these things. I'm sure she'll understand if you're calm and sincere about this. Just don't take advantage of Sweetie Belle's kindness and two time her, got it?"

"Yeah, you're right, Twilight. You really are an awesome sister. I told Sweetie Belle that."

"Aw Spike, that's so nice of you! Wait, Sweetie Belle is Rarity's sister right?"

"Yeah?"

"She wouldn't have happened to mention anything about Rarity, would she? I've been trying to get in touch with her and it just occurred to me that I could talk to her little sister!"

"Rarity? Yeah, she told me that she's at their lake house taking care of that pink pony friend of hers."

"Taking care of her? What happened to her? Is she sick or something?"

"I'm not sure. Actually, it might be more serious than that."

Twilight became curious about what Spike said. This was the first she's heard about Rarity or Pinkie Pie since the party. She remembered something about a lake house from her friends. She thought that she should go ask them about so that she could go check up on Rarity and Pinkie Pie. There was some things Twilight wanted to say to Rarity.

"Thanks for telling me that, Spike," Twilight said as she closed her journal. "Listen, I'm gonna go to my friend Fluttershy's house so I might be late for decorating. Just start without me."

"Sure," Spike agreed. "But can you show me how to format this letter really quick?"

"Okay, but really quick."

Twilight assisted her little brother, then got ready to go to her friend's house. She decided to fly to Fluttershy's home. She remembered recording the address of Applejack and Fluttershy when she first joined the Event Planning Committee just in case. She plugged her address in her GPS and flew to the coordinates.

Fluttershy didn't live too far from the school. When Twilight arrived she was a little surprised to see Fluttershy's home. Her home was very old and in need of renovation. There was an unpleasant smell coming from the house as well. It reeked of animals. A large old tree stood tall on her front lawn. Bird feeders hung from every side of it by its branches. It was dusk and darkness was beginning to set in. The lights were on in and outside of her house. Twilight heard the side door open and saw Fluttershy coming out of it carrying a large bag of feed. She flew toward the backyard and Twilight floated after her.

Fluttershy whistled and called over cats, ferrets, squirrels and her pet rabbit, Angel, to come and feed on the food Fluttershy brought for them. All of the animals seem to enjoy the feed, all except Angel who was very fussy. Fluttershy reached behind her and brought out a large carrot for the particular pet.

Twilight quietly approached Fluttershy from behind. Before giving her self away, she tried to get a good look at her face to see if she was still acting unusual like she was at the park. She seemed normal to Twilight. She decided to say hello to her.

"Hey Fluttershy," Twilight casually greeted, scaring Fluttershy six feet into the air. "Gosh, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I keep forgetting you're scared of sudden noises."

"Oh it's just you Twilight," Fluttershy said as she floated down and straitened her mane. "I'm sorry I get scared so easily."

"You don't need to apologize for that. Anyway, I just came over to check on you. You kind of left without saying much of anything."

"Oh. Sorry. I had to go…"

"...Go… where? Home?"

Fluttershy nodded her head yes.

"You had something to do?"

Fluttershy nodded her head yes.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

Fluttershy shook her head no.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?"

Fluttershy stood still while cutting her eyes to and from Twilight.

"Fluttershy, you left the park because you saw Applejack kiss Rainbow Dash, didn't you?"

Fluttershy reluctantly shook her head yes.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm here to help you."

"Well," Fluttershy started as she wiped her watering eyes. "You did come all of this way. We can go inside and talk."

Twilight led Fluttershy into her home through the side door. Fluttershy told Twilight to go down the stairs leading to the basement. Twilight walked down the stairs and saw that the floor was practically covered in beanbags. In the middle of the basement floor a green pony with red dreadlocks sat in the lotus position and chanted Oms with her eyes closed. It was Fluttershy's friend, Tree Hugger, and she was meditating. Twilight felt a little awkward when she saw her. She felt that she was interrupting her. She made motions to leave back upstairs but Tree Hugger stopped her.

"Where are you going, purple pony sister?" Tree Hugger broke her concentration to say. "Come, sit, and vibe out on the righteous beta waves of the universe with me."

Twilight polite sat on one of the beanbags and smiled.

"I'm called Tree Hugger. I'm a good friend of Fluttershy's."

"Oh I'm called, I mean, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I know Fluttershy from school."

"Oh, yeah I remember you. Nice to see you awake. Your aura speaks to me. I can tell you're a good pony. Are you here to help Fluttershy out of her funk? There is a lot of negative energy clouding her heart and she doesn't want to let go of it! Do you think you can help her?"

"Well I'm here to try."

"Radical. Well allow me to call upon the benevolent spirits of the cosmos to grant you their everlasting wisdom, so that you can save our friend from despair!"

"Oh, I don't think that'll be ness-"

"OH KIND AND BENEVOLENT SPIRITS. I CALL UPON YOU TO HELP SISTER TWILIGHT SPARKLE! GRANT HER YOUR INSIGHT AND WISDOM SO THAT SHE MAY FREE SISTER FLUTTERSHY FROM THE GRASPS OF SORROW!"

Tree Hugger flailed her arms in the air and waved back and forth, yelling and neighing for a couple of minutes. Twilight was almost afraid of her. She leaned back in her bean bag in fright and awe and waited for Tree Hugger to finish her blessing.

"There," Tree Hugger sighed. "It is done. I'm gonna go smoke a bone. Care to join me in some Chronic Bliss?"

"Um, I'll pass, thanks," Twilight declined.

"A wise decision. Later, man."

"Man?"

Fluttershy began coming down the stairs, holding a platter of herbal tea in her mouth. Tree Hugger politely took her leave to go smoke a joint in the backyard.

"So, that's Tree Hugger, huh?" Twilight said.

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy said as she gave Twilight a cup of tea. "Isn't she funny? I met her at a Animal Rights rally last year. She was homeless so I let her live in my basement. My parents don't seem to mind, much. She cooks for us all of the time. She makes a yummy celery soup."

"She seems… nice. But anyways, how are you feeling, though."

"Oh, Twilight. I feel stupid, dumb, insecure, ugly, and worst of all, alone! How could I ever think I could stand a chance?"

"You mean against Applejack?"

"Yes! I should've known. They are perfect for each other. Applejack and Rainbow Dash always hang out together, even without me, sometimes. I'm so foolish."

"Hey, Fluttershy, don't be so hard on yourself. Here, drink your tea."

"Thank you, Twilight," Fluttershy said as she sipped her tea. "Maybe it was because I'm too submissive. I do act like a doormat, sometimes. Applejack is never like that."

"Okay, Fluttershy, you need to stop comparing yourself to Applejack. You need to stay true to the pony in you! Be proud of who you are. You're a very special pony."

"Not special enough for RAINBOW DASH," Fluttershy said as she broke out in tears.

Twilight was taken back by Fluttershy's sudden crying. She realized that this was going to be more challenging than she thought. Fluttershy's self pity was a bit more than what Twilight could bear. To calm her down, Twilight sat next to Fluttershy and placed her hooves around her. She began rocking her back and forth while humming a nursery rhyme. After around five minutes of more crying, Fluttershy finally calmed down to a conversational tone.

"Thank you, so much Twilight," Fluttershy said. "I must look pitiful."

"You look fin Fluttershy," Twilight returned. "You know, it's kind of funny. I never would've thought of Rainbow Dash as being your type. She seems a bit more on the wild side compared to you!"

"Yeah, I can see your point," Fluttershy softly chuckled. "But it's her wildness that attracts me to her. She's so brave and strong. It's like nothing can stop her! She's everything I wish I could be. She has a strong and beautiful body. I'm just sticks and bones wrapped in pony skin. It's no wonder she has to save me from bullies. She's just great."

"Rainbow Dash is a pretty amazing pony. I'm sure she thinks you're pretty great, too."

"Then why, Twilight? Why Applejack and not me?"

"I may know the answer to that, Fluttershy. After you left, I talked to Applejack and she explained what happened. Apparently they have history with each other. And I'm not talking about the fact that they've been friends for a while. This has happened before, between them."

"What do you mean?"

"Rainbow Dash… likes Applejack. She always has, ever since middle school. But Applejack won't return her feelings for whatever reason."

"Oh, I see," Fluttershy solemnly said. "It looks like I don't fit anywhere in that picture."

"Well Fluttershy, I think that's probably because you're not picturing yourself in the picture. Have you even told Rainbow Dash how you feel?"

"Heavens no! I would absolutely die of nervousness!"

"Fluttershy, how could you possibly expect to have a relationship with somepony who doesn't even know how you feel?"

"It's not like I haven't tried! Wait, Applejack told you everything. Maybe you can tell Rainbow Dash for me?"

"Wait, Fluttershy, I don't think you understand the point here. You have to be the one to tell her. That's the only way it'll mean anything to Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, I can't, Twilight," Fluttershy said while groveling at her hooves. I just can't. I always freeze up and look stupid. You just gotta tell her for me. I'm ready for her to know!"

Twilight didn't expect for this to happen. She only intended to pass along what Applejack told her and hope for the best. However, Twilight couldn't say no to Fluttershy. She was afraid of upsetting her further."

"Well, maybe some time after Hearth's Warming I could-"

"Why not tomorrow?" Fluttershy eagerly suggested. "I'm that is, if you're not terribly busy, tomorrow."

Twilight felt cornered. She had no choice but to accept her request.

"Okay, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. But you should be careful what you ask for."

"Just knowing that she knows is all I could ever ask for, Twilight. Thank you so very much!"


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Twilight woke up at 10:39am. She was surprised to have slept for so long. She went to bed around midnight and she was sure she would wake up at an earlier time. Considering that she got home and stayed up late with her family decorating the house, she didn't count on being as tired as she was. Twilight did have a busy yesterday.

Twilight got out of bed and proceeded with her morning routine. She had another busy day ahead of her. She promised Fluttershy that she would talk to Rainbow Dash about Fluttershy's feelings for her. More importantly, she needed to find out more information about Rarity's lake house. Thanks to Spike, Twilight finally had a lead on her whereabouts. Lastly, she had Sunset Shimmer's gift to finish.

"I'm not sure why I get myself into these situations," Twilight told herself as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom mirror. "But I feel like I must. I gotta admit, I kind of like the drama. I don't think I would ever have gotten into anything like this at Princess Academy. I guess this is what it's like to have friends!"

Twilight got dressed and gathered her things. She could smell breakfast being made. She went downstairs and found her whole family in the kitchen. Her mother, Twilight Velvet, was fixing breakfast for everyone. Her father, Night Light, and older brother, Shinning Armor, were hungover from having too much eggnog. It was the first time her father had gotten drunk since he stopped drinking.

"Hey everyone," Twilight said.

"There's my sugarplum princess," Night Light greeted. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve! I'm so sorry you have to see me like this. It's been a while since I've drank that much."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, sweetie," Twilight Velvet said as she set a plate for her daughter. "I was the one who made you drink. We were having fun."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we all came together like this. I was just a happy stallion. It was nice to have a drink with my son, right kiddo?" Night Light said as he rustled Shinning Armor's mane.

"Dad, not so rough," Shinning Armor said. "I have a splitting headache."

"Poor baby," Cadence said as she nuzzled her fiancé.

"Hey Twilight," Spike said. "You going somewhere or something?"

"Yes, I am. I have to go talk to some friends about something."

"Is everything okay, honey?" Velvet asked. "Oh, and how do you want your eggs?"

"Fried and fluffy. And everything will be okay, I hope. My friends had a little dispute with each other and I'm just seeing if I can help bring us all back together, again."

"Well, if there's anypony out there that can handle it, it's you, princess," Night Light said.

Twilight enjoyed her breakfast with her family and then headed out to start her day. She was a bit nervous to talk to Rainbow Dash. She never had the opportunity to talk to Rainbow Dash on a personal level outside of anything relating to school. She was unsure of how she would react to Twilight wanting to talk to her. She was even unsure of how she would react to what she would say. Twilight started her flight to her home rehearsing more scenarios in her head. If anything, the rehearsing kept her calm.

She arrived at Rainbow Dash's home. Rainbow Dash lived in a normal house in a quaint neighborhood in Western Canterlot. Further down her street was Apple Acres. It would most likely be Twilight's next stop after her visit with Rainbow Dash.

Twilight walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Rainbow Dash's father, Rainbow Blaze, answered the door. His hind legs were in a wheelchair apparatus. It was a bit of a shock to Twilight.

"Hello, can I help you?" said the blue pegasus.

"Oh, hello," Twilight said, trying to ignore his wheelchair. "Is Rainbow Dash home? I'm a friend of hers. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle! Please won't you come in?"

"Thank you, sir."

Twilight entered their home. It was warm and cozy. Twilight saw a bunch of pictures on the wall as she came in. Most of them were pictures of Rainbow Dash at sporting events. The rest were older pictures of her father and mother.

"Dashie, you have a guest," Rainbow Blaze yelled up the stairs. "Can I get you anything? Water? Tomato juice?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Twilight politely declined.

"Well I have some hot tea on the oven. I'd be more than happy to pour you a cup. I'm sure you're cold."

"Okay. Some tea would be nice."

Rainbow Blaze led Twilight to the dining room through the living room. There was a large television in the corner. The TV was tuned in to a sports channel. Adjacent to the TV was a wall full of prize-winning trophies. A lot of them look like they were awarded to Rainbow Dash. There were others that looked like they were awarded to her father. Twilight was amazed by the number of trophies there were. There had to be at least 30, she thought.

"I sure am glad to have finally met you, Twilight," Rainbow Blaze said as he pulled out a seat at the dining room table for Twilight. "I wanted to thank you personally for helping Rainbow Dash bring her grades up. That was really kind of you."

"It was my pleasure, sir. She'd do the same for me."

Rainbow Blaze went to the kitchen and brought her back a teacup on a saucer. Despite his disability he was quite graceful in doing so.

"Here's your tea. I'm not sure what's taking that filly so long to come down here. If you want, you can go up to her room. A hoofball game is about to come on and my old college buddy is starting. I don't mean to be rude but I do want to see it."

"It's okay. I can go see her."

"You really are a cool pony! Her room is the first one on the right as soon as you get upstairs."

Twilight used her magic to carefully take her teacup with her up to Rainbow Dash's room. Twilight could hear loud noises coming from a door with bumper stickers all over it. She could even hear Rainbow Dash's voice. It sounded like she was talking with somepony. Twilight tried knocking on the door, but Rainbow Dash did not respond.

"Rainbow Dash? It's Twilight. Can I come in?"

Rainbow Dash still did not respond to her. Instead Rainbow Dash continued yelling at whomever she was talking to.

"I'm coming in, okay? I hope you're decent."

Twilight opened her door to let herself in. Rainbow Dash was in the middle of a match on her video game. She was wearing a headset, which explained why she didn't respond to any of Twilight's or her father's calls.

"You gotta be bucking kidding me," Rainbow Dash yelled. "That's the fifth time I got scoped by that bucking camper sniper. Can somepony please give me some cover? I have no idea where he is. Such an asshole."

"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled as well, to get her friend's attention.

Rainbow Dash turned around to see Twilight standing in the doorway.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said in surprise. "Dude, when did you get here? Come on in."

Rainbow Dash muted her headset and tidied up a bit for her guest. Her room was a mess. Clothes and sports gear were carelessly thrown all over the place. Hay burger wrappers and cups decorated her desk and nightstand. There was a bit of a musky odor, as well. Twilight was not surprised to see Rainbow Dash's room like this. She has seen her locker before and it is no different. She was polite to not let it get to her.

"Aw, did my dad make you that nasty tea? I got some hard ciders in my closet if you want something better. I already had a few, already! I'm getting my ass kicked at Modern War Mare."

"I'm okay, thanks. Your dad is really nice. I didn't know he was… um…"

"Totally awesome?" Rainbow Dash said as she continued playing her game. "I know. He's the best! But ever since he had his accident he's been a bit overprotective of me. He totally wouldn't buy this game for me so I had to pay for it myself. He said he didn't want me getting ideas. How lame is that?"

"What happened to him?"

"He got shot. Bullet lodged in his spine and paralyzed him."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, I was just born. My mom and I was at home when he went to the store. But the store he went to was being robbed and he tried to be a hero and got shot trying to protect the store clerk. He totally ended up being a hero because he saved the clerk who called the police. When I was first told that story I thought it was the coolest thing I ever heard!"

"Wow, that's amazing. I saw all of those trophies downstairs. Did he used to be an athlete?"

"Uh, he still is an athlete, Twi. He might not be able to use his legs but he can still fly. He's a sky track champion. Although, he only competes in the disabled circuit now. He says it's too easy for him. But it's still cool to see him keep trying, you know? I want to be just like him. A true hero! That's why I want to join the military. But he's too scared to let me even think about it!"

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect you."

"Well, for once I want to do the protecting. I hate school. I really don't want to go to college, even on a sports scholarship. I want to go where the real action is. I wanna be a Wonderbolt so bad, it hurts. I hate it here now. It's boring."

"You mean your neighborhood or something else?"

"... Both."

"What's the something else part?"

"Wow, Twilight. Nosey much?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well yesterday at the park-"

"Stop right there, Twilight. I know what you're gonna say, so just save it. I don't want to talk about it."

Twilight suspected that she would act this way. Fortunately for her this played exactly like one of her scenarios.

"Okay," she said. "I understand. We don't have to talk about what happened. But that isn't exactly why I'm here."

"You mean you came to get drunk and play video games with me?"

"No. I came here to tell you that somepony really, really likes you."

Rainbow Dash was silent for a brief moment before responding.

"Who?"

"Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash stopped what she was doing and turned off her game. She got up from her gaming chair and went to grab her ciders from her closet. She sat on the floor in front of Twilight.

"First of all," Rainbow Dash began. "What? Secondly, huh?"

"Fluttershy asked me to come to you and tell you that she likes you. That's why she was acting weird yesterday because she saw you and Applejack kiss."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fluttershy likes me? If she likes me then why didn't she say anything?"

"This is Fluttershy, we're talking about. The pony who is literally afraid of her own shadow."

"You're right. But still, this doesn't make any sense."

"I'm actually surprised you haven't figured it out before. She was extra nice to you. She always stares at you."

"Y'know she bought me dinner for Heart's and Hooves Day this year."

"See?"

"How couldn't I see it before? She probably hates me now.

"If she did, I don't think she'd send me over to tell all of this to you."

"But this is so messed up. It's cool that she likes me. I really can't blame her, but I don't feel the same way about her."

Twilight waited for Rainbow Dash to finally admit that out loud. It was obvious to her that Rainbow Dash only had eyes for Applejack. Twilight felt this all could've been avoided if she told Fluttershy that, but she knew that wouldn't fully work.

"So now what do I do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You gotta let Fluttershy know how you feel," Twilight said. "It's as simple as that."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Can't you just do me a solid and-"

"Nope! I'm not going to play cupid for you two, anymore. And just like I told Fluttershy, it wouldn't mean anything coming from me. You have to be the one to let her down."

Rainbow Dash didn't seem too happy about what she heard. She knows she has to let her down but she knows how fragile Fluttershy is. She never intended for her to be caught up in the situation she was in with Applejack but she truly didn't know about Fluttershy's feelings. So many confusing thoughts were going through her head. She even considered trying to date Fluttershy just to avoid breaking her heart. But she knew that wouldn't last very long.

"I guess I'll break it to her then," Rainbow Dash said. "Two more ciders and then I'll go. Wanna come for moral support?"

"I think you'll be okay on your own," Twilight said as she got up from her seat.

"I was talking about for Fluttershy!"

"Oh! Well, I think she'll be okay, too. She'll have you. Besides, I have another friend to see, now."

Rainbow Dash knew whom she meant. She did not need to ask. It was then she realized what Twilight was trying to accomplish. She had a large amount of respect for Twilight for what she was doing.

"You know, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said. "You really are a good friend. You're like the only pony I know who would try to, y'know, keep their friends together. Other ponies would probably let us be mad at each other, like me."

The kind words caught Twilight off guard. Of all ponies she didn't expect such sentimentality from Rainbow Dash. She thanked her friend and left her home. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash continued drinking by herself in her room. She dreaded what had to be done. She debated with herself on whether or not to wait until after the holidays. But her knowing Fluttershy so well, she knew she would be expecting a speedy response.

"Well I better get this over with," Rainbow said to her ceiling.

Rainbow Dash didn't bother to change out of her sweatpants and tank top. She only grabbed her jacket and the scarf Fluttershy made for her and set off on her way to Fluttershy's home.

It was around lunchtime when Rainbow Dash arrived at Fluttershy's house. Rainbow Dash waited before approaching the front door. She realized that she didn't know what to say to her. She was slightly tipsy from her cider drinking and couldn't adequately gather her thoughts. While she was standing in front of the house, Fluttershy was in her room, doing much of nothing. She was expecting Twilight to have carried out her request. She was very worried. Fluttershy woke up early that morning trying to find things to keep her mind from thinking about it. She managed to feed her animal friends, make breakfast for the whole house, clean her room and the basement where her friend Tree Hugger sleeps, and make little snow hats for squirrels. She just about ran out of things to do. When trying to close her blinds on her window to try and induce sleep, she noticed Rainbow Dash facing away from her house. She shrieked in excitment and fear. Twilight did her job, but now what was she to do? She tried to hide and act as if she didn't see her. Fluttershy kept peaking out of the window to see if Rainbow Dash would leave. She wasn't quite ready to face her yet. But Rainbow Dash finally made up her mind and started to walk to the front door.

Fluttershy rushed out of her room to the bathroom to make sure she was presentable to face her crush. She couldn't decide on whether to tie her mane in a ponytail or wear make up. After hearing the doorbell she decided to just face her as she was. She zipped downstairs to the door before either of her parents could get to it. Before opening the door she sighed and hoped for the best.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said when she opened the door.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash greeted back. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve to you, too."

"Uh, you busy?"

"Mm-mhm. Would you like to come in?"

"Maybe that's not a good idea," Rainbow Dash said while fidgeting.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I'm sure you know why I'm here, right?"

"I guess so," Fluttershy said as her heart began to pace.

"Well, it's just that… I don't mean to,... I just wanted to… geez, why is this so hard?"

Fluttershy could see that Rainbow Dash was having a hard time saying what she wanted to say. She wanted to set her at ease, because it was painful for her to witness.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said as she stepped outside with Rainbow Dash. "I can take it."

Rainbow Dash sighed before speaking again.

"You know I think you're awesome, right? You're like one of my best friends. That's why it's hard for me to tell you the truth about my feelings."

"It's okay. I know you don't like me the way… I like you."

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I don't want you to hate me."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. I can never hate you. But I am disappointed."

Rainbow Dash became saddened. She felt that Fluttershy was disappointed in her. She had to let her down but part of her really wanted Fluttershy to be okay with it and remain friends with her.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said as she started to leave. "I'll understand if you never want to talk to me, again."

"Wait, don't leave. I'm not disappointed in you. I'm just disappointed that I couldn't be somepony you like."

What Fluttershy said confused Rainbow Dash.

"I know you like Applejack. She's amazing. And I'm… not. I understand. I just fooled myself into thinking that I might have a chance with you."

Rainbow Dash took a good look at Fluttershy. She was deeply heartbroken on the inside. It was something she recognized in herself. She realized why Twilight wanted her to be the one to talk to her. Who else better to mend a broken heart than somepony who has felt the same way?

"I know that feeling," Rainbow Dash said as she turned back towards Fluttershy. "I kind of went through the same thing. Multiple times even. I haven't learned my lesson, until now. I guess this is how things are and we just gotta accept it, no matter how much we hate it, y'know. Applejack doesn't want us to be together. I just have to accept her feelings and hope that I get passed it."

Rainbow Dash stopped to think about what she just said. Her expression gradually sunk. She slumped down to sit on Fluttershy's porch. Despite how she felt, Fluttershy thought it was cute that she tried to cheer her up and ended up making herself sad. It was something she was really good at. Fluttershy didn't feel as sad and scared as she was before. She sat down next to her friend to try and console her.

"I thought it was very brave of you to let your feelings out like that," Fluttershy said. "I could never do something like that, as easily as you could."

"Yeah, well, it never has really helped me in the past," Rainbow Dash said.

"But it has helped me. I feel a little bit braver when I'm around you. It's what I like best about you."

Fluttershy leaned into Rainbow Dash to give her a kiss on the cheek and then hugged her. Rainbow Dash returned the gesture by wrapping her hooves around Fluttershy. The two were happy to comfort each other in the midst of their shortcomings with love. Afterwards, they shared in conversation about their times together at Canterlot High School. Their conversations felt more meaningful as they shared secrets and feelings that they've held about each other and their friends. It was as if a barrier was torn down between them.

Meanwhile at Apple Acres, Twilight had just landed on the veranda of the Apple Acres farmhouse. This was Twilight's first time at the property. She had no idea how vast the apple orchards were. In winter, the trees looked dead and lifeless. It was almost frightening to see. In the silence Twilight could hear the wind blowing through the branches. The branches creaked and swayed as they dropped the snow they collected.

Twilight could smell delicious aromas coming from the Apple home. She assumed the Apple family was probably busy celebrating the holidays together. Twilight didn't want to be rude and interrupt anything. But Twilight did make it all the way to their house. It was for a good reason, she thought. Twilight rang the doorbell and waited for somepony to answer. Fortunately, it was Applejack who opened the door.

"Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise," Applejack said with a smile. "Twilight Sparkle at mah house on Heart's Warming Eve! Get yer shivering hooves in here this instant, lil' lady."

Applejack led Twilight into her home. The house had a large exterior but it was cramped on the inside. The Apple home was cluttered with antique furniture and knickknacks. It made the hallways and living room appear to be less spacious. But it still retained a cozy charm. Twilight could tell there was a lot of love in the walls of Applejack's home.

"Come on in to the kitchen, here," Applejack said. "Ah'm just about to make some Apple Pies for Hearth's Warming. Can Ah get ya anythang?"

"I'm okay," Twilight said as she took a seat at the kitchen table. She took a look at the several pie tins that were ready for apple filling. "Wow, you must have a lot of family coming over."

"Sure do," Applejack said as she took the large pot of Apple filling off of the oven burner. "But these pies aren't for us. They're for mah cousin's Homeless Shelter. We give 'em some of our pies every year!"

"Oh, that's amazing. Anything I can do to help?"

"It'd be mighty kind of you if you can help me stuff these here pies."

"Sure," Twilight said as she took of her coat and rolled up her sleeves.

"Much obliged," Applejack said. "So what brings you, round these parts, sugarcube?"

"Well, I was in the area. I went to go see Rainbow Dash."

"Uh oh. That couldn't have gone well."

"I don't know. I think it went better than expected. I did what you said and talked to Fluttershy. After I told her everything, she asked me to go tell Rainbow Dash that Fluttershy liked her."

"What?" Applejack said as she stopped what she was doing.

"Yeah."

"What did she say? Ah mean, how did Rainbow Dash react? Does she like her back?"

"Uh, she doesn't like her back…"

"Oh…"

Applejack went back to filling the pie tins. Her reaction to the news raised a flag for Twilight. It was unlike Applejack to lose her cool, like that. Twilight considered exploring what just happened. Instead she continued to tell her the rest of the news.

"Well, I think Rainbow Dash went over to Fluttershy's house to talk to her. We were both kind of worried that Fluttershy-"

Twilight was interrupted by a telephone ring. Applejack asked Twilight to hold her thought as she answered the phone.

"Hullo?" Applejack answered. "Granny, what's the matter? Wait, how many they wanted? 100 pies? Ah thought you said they only needed 10! Granny… well, Ah don't think we'll be able to make 100 but maybe we can have 20 pies ready by the time ya'll get back. The Mayor's gonna be there? Well, alright. Ah'll do my best."

Applejack begrudgingly hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay," Twilight asked.

"Well, it looks like Granny Smith got the order wrong and left off a zero," Applejack explained. "Apparently, we promised to make a hundred pies instead of the usual 10 we supply. But it looks like this year is gonna be a big deal so I have to make as many pies as possible before she and the others come back with the new truck we ordered."

"Well, let me help you, Applejack."

"Thanks Twilight, but our oven can only make a few pies at a time. Even with yer help, I doubt we'll be able to come close."

"Well, what if we can use some magic. I know a few spells that might be able to help. What would you need to get a hundred pies baked?"

"Well, unless you can magically summon two more ovens, Ah really don't see how you can be of much help, to be honest."

"I might not be able to summon an oven, but I think I can duplicate yours. Do you have a generator?"

"As a matter of fact Ah do. We keep it in the cellar. But even if you could duplicate the oven we would have to bring them to the generator. It can't move."

"I think I can do that, too. This oven isn't that heavy, is it?"

"It's pretty heavy, Twilight."

"No matter. I'll just use levitation magic. I lifted a car off the ground before."

"Well, alrighty then Twilight. What do we need for these fancy spells?"

"Just concentration."

Twilight asked Applejack to step back as she performed her magic. Her horn began to glow and spark. Her magic aura enveloped the oven. Applejack stood by and waited for something to happen. She did not expect much, however. Applejack doesn't personally know many unicorns so magic is something that is a bit foreign to her. However, her eyes widened with amazement when she saw Twilight pull another oven out of the place where the original oven. Twilight successfully managed to duplicate the oven. But she wasn't finished. She duplicated the copied oven, creating the two extra ovens Applejack needed. The strain took a toll on Twilight. Applejack noticed that she was sweating profusely from the magical feat. But Twilight's task was not complete. She still had to carry the ovens down to Applejack's cellar. Applejack led Twilight outside through the side door where the cellar doors were located next to. Applejack opened them and watched as Twilight used her magic to carry both ovens. Each step she took was no different from her regular ones but to Twilight it felt as if she were physically carrying the ovens.

Applejack quickly set a place for Twilight to set the ovens down. As soon as she did Twilight released her levitation magic spell as Applejack helped set the ovens down. Twilight was left winded from the spells. The spells themselves were not very difficult, especially to Twilight. But to use powerful spells like that with the kind of precision she used required an immense amount of magic power and concentration. A unicorn her age would not normally be able to pull them off back to back as Twilight did.

"Woo golly, Twilight," Applejack said in astonishment. "Ah'm so glad we opted to get an electric oven last year. With these babies our output tripled. Why we'll be able to cook a hundred pies in under an hour, thanks to you!"

"Think nothing oven," said the tired Twilight. "I mean, think nothing of it."

"Are these permanent?"

"Well a duplication spell usually lasts for a day. But I think I might have used too much power. It may last longer than that. I'm not sure when they'll disappear."

"Well, as long as we have them for today, that'll be plenty of time. Shoot we might be able to make a110 pies! Think you're too tuckered out to help me with them?"

"No, I can help. Just hand me an apron!"

Applejack and Twilight went to work on filling the rest of the pies and the baking them. Twilight filled the pies as Applejack carried them to the ovens. The two worked together on making more filling. In almost no time at all they managed to fill up all of the ovens with pies. After a while Twilight and Applejack took turns checking the pies to see if they were fully baked. After about 45 minutes all of the pies were done. Applejack took the last pies out of one of the duplicated ovens in the cellar to cool. Afterwards, Applejack and Twilight both sat in the lawn chairs set up in the cellar. Both were exhausted from the pie making. Applejack reached over to a nearby cooler and found some of the special cinnamon apple cider her family made. Twilight was excited to have some more. Both took sips from their bottle to celebrate a job well done.

"Twilight, Ah can't thank you enough," Applejack said. "You really saved our hides."

"It's okay, Applejack," Twilight said to her. "What are friends for, right?"

"That's just like you, girl. You're always putting your friends first. And Ah thought Ah was a good friend. You really showed me a thing or two. Ah really mean that. Ah mean after yesterday… well it was just as embarrassing for me to have you see all of that. But you really took the bull by the horns to try and get us back together."

"Thank you Applejack," Twilight said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I already went through the process of losing a close friend. I don't want to go through that again and I definitely don't want any of you to experience that."

"Well, shucks Twilight, Ah'd kick myself in the teeth before giving up on us. As soon as I see Rainbow Dash-"

Applejack was interrupted by the doorbell. The doorbell rang five consecutive times. Applejack only knew of one pony who likes to abuse her doorbell like that. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. The timing was perfect. Twilight followed Applejack to the front door to let her guest in. It was Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Applejack was sure it was Rainbow Dash who rang the doorbell but she was surprised to see that it was Fluttershy with her hoof on the doorbell ringer.

"Betcha thought it was me, huh?" Rainbow Dash snickered.

"I'm sorry Applejack," Fluttershy said. "Rainbow Dash said that this was okay."

"Well?" Rainbow Dash started again. "Are you just gonna let us freeze out here or what?"

"Oh c'mere ya silly filly," Applejack said as she opened her hooves to hug Rainbow Dash. "I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash apologized. "I was the real jerk. I was being dumb and selfish."

"Um, if it means anything," Fluttershy said. "I'm also sorry."

Twilight watched her friends hug each other. She felt a sense of pride for being able to witness this moment. It wasn't for the fact that she helped made this possible. She was just content with the fact that her friends were back to being friends again. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack all turned to Twilight to give her a hug as well, thanking her for caring like she did.

"Thanks guys," Twilight said after hugging her friends. "But I'm glad you all are here. I was just about to tell Applejack something and I want you two to hear it too."

"Tell us what, sugarcube?" Applejack said as she took the coats of her new guests.

"Well, there's still one pony I have to make amends with and I'll need your help to do so. I've learned where Rarity's been hiding. She's been hiding out at her lake house ever since the party."

"Oh I see," Rainbow Dash said. "You want to go deliver an ass kicking to her for Hearth's Warming, huh? Well, count me in!"

"No, Rainbow Dash. But I do want to go see her tomorrow. Apparently her friend, Pinkie Pie is a coma. I want to go check up on them and make sure they're okay. But I don't know where her lake house is."

"Well, shoot I could take you there, if that's what yer gettin at," Applejack said. "But I just don't quite get it, Twi. Rarity has treated you like horse pie. Are you sure you even want to see her?"

"I am. I need to show her that I'm not mad at her, anymore. I want to show her what a true friend is. Besides Pinkie Pie, I don't think she has one."

"Big surprise, there," Rainbow Dash said as Applejack nudged her to behave.

"Oh, the poor things," Fluttershy said. "Rarity must be so lonely. I wouldn't mind tagging along to keep you company."

"Way to show some initiative, partner," Applejack said to Fluttershy. "Of course Ah'll drive. Heck, I can even bring some fixins."

Each of the ponies gave a look to Rainbow Dash, expecting her to also join in. But Rainbow Dash was hesitant. After a few seconds, she finally gave in to the glares.

"Alright, I'll come too," Rainbow Dash agreed. "But after got a chance to check out my gifts, tomorrow."

"Great, then it's decided," Twilight said. "We'll all go see Rarity and Pinkie Pie after dinner."

Twilight and her friends all agreed and celebrated their resolve over a mug of hot cocoa. Unfortunately, Twilight couldn't stay very long because she still had one more task to complete. Twilight wanted to finish her gift for Sunset Shimmer and mail it off. She thanked her friends and left Applejack's house for home.

Twilight immediately went to her room after she arrived home to finish her journal to Sunset. She wrote about her friends' dispute and wrote about seeing Rarity tomorrow. She asked her to wish her luck and to have a Happy Hearth's Warming. She took the extra time to proofread her entire journal. She was happy to not find any grammatical errors. But she was surprised to see that she wasted a lot of time doing so. It was after 5pm and she was sure that her post office had closed for the day. Twilight looked in her purse to see if she had any extra bits. She was sure that she would have to end up using a premier delivery service. Fortunately she had a few bits to splurge for the service fee. Twilight researched online to find a service that was willing to deliver her package to Puffington, overnight. After, some thorough digging Twilight came across an ad for a local delivery agency that was advertising last-minute holiday shipping. Twilight was desperate at that point so she decided to give them a call.

Twilight was relieved to know that they were still open and were willing to hoof fly her package to Puffington, that night. They even offered her a discount for mentioning that she saw the ad. Twilight placed her request and waited for the delivery pony to arrive. She began preparing Sunset's gift for shipping. In a cardboard box, she carefully packed her journal, the scarf Fluttershy knitted for her, a bottle of Applejack's apple cinnamon cider, and a ticket voucher for a future Roller Derby game from Rainbow Dash. Twilight smiled as she sealed the box. She imagined the look on Sunset's face when she'll open it.

In no time at all the delivery pony arrived at Twilight's home. Twilight took the package to the door with her and her bits. Once again, Twilight was surprised to see that it was Derpy who answered her call. Twilight suddenly became hesitant to go through with the transaction.

"You're that one pony who delivered pizzas aren't you?" Twilight first said.

"I'd just new you'd remember me Twilight!" said Derpy who eagerly gave Twilight a hug. "I didn't think you realized it was me who answered your phone call. I don't deliver pizzas anymore. I got fired. But my PapPap let me work for his new delivery company. I get paid more now!"

"I see. Maybe this was a mistake."

"Oh, no Twilight. Don't say that. We really need the business."

"Well do you truly think you can get this package to Puffington, tonight?"

"You betcha! I'm like the fourth fastest pegasus behind Rainbow Dash. I can get it there- wait, does it weigh more than 30 pounds?"

"No, it weighs much less than that."

"Then I can get it there, lickety split! I just need you to sign this receipt and pay for the shipping and then I'll be on my way."

Twilight didn't have time to look for another courier service. She agreed to the terms by signing off on her package. She watched Derpy fly off and tried to forget all about it. She went to her decorated living room to wind down. She sighed and smiled at the sight of Spike passed out in the big armchair. An empty plate and glass was resting on the stand next to him. Twilight could see the cookie crumbs all over Spike's face and shirt. It was a sight she has witnessed almost every year, the night before Hearth's Warming. Twilight curled up on the couch and found a book she already read and began to read it from page one.

The next day started early in the Sparkle household. Spike, being the first one to turn in the night before, took it upon himself to wake everypony up in the house. It was 7 AM sharp when Twilight heard Spike's knocking and yelling. She, like some of the others was slow to rise from out of bed. This too was another yearly tradition.

Twilight and her family began sharing gifts as soon as every family member was present, some with coffee by their side. Twilight received books and clothes while her little brother received video games and clothes. Shinning Armor received a shaving kit and Cadance received a trendy workbag. Twilight Velvet was surprised to see cruise tickets in her stocking. Night Light received house slippers. The gifts were plenty but the heartfelt good times were overflowing. The Sparkles enjoyed their Hearth's Warming all the way through their traditional Hearth's Warming dinner. They had a large spread including roasted potatoes, mushroom casserole, turnip salad, and Twilight's favorite stuffed garlic knots. There was even banana pudding and chocolate chip cake. But Twilight refrained from eating much. Her day would not end with her family dinner.

After helping her mother put away some of the dishes Twilight received a text from Applejack saying that she was on the way to her house. Twilight took this time to pack up her things and get ready to leave. By the time she was fully ready she heard a car horn from outside. She assumed that was her ride. Twilight said goodbye to her loving family and headed outside to meet her friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were present and ready for the short road trip to Rarity's lake house. As a courtesy, Twilight called Rarity letting her know that she was on her way to see her. But like all of the other times she tried to call, her call went straight to voicemail, which was full by that time. Twilight still wanted to go through with her plan so she got in Applejack's truck and took off while hoping for the best.

The trip to the lake house was long but fun. The four friends spent the majority of the trip talking about what they did for their Hearth's Warming and what gifts they've received. Rainbow Dash was the first to inform everypony that she received new sporting equipment and a paid admission to a weeklong training camp at Fort Hurricane with Wonderbolts trainers. Her parents were finally starting to listen to her, which was all Rainbow Dash really wanted. Fluttershy received a few books and blue rays that she had her eye on. Fluttershy didn't name what they were. The books were manga collections and the blue rays were completed anime series. She has been hiding her utter excitement for them ever since that morning. Applejack received a roomba, a makeup sample kit, 3 pop CDs, and some new oven mitts. Applejack never mentioned if there was anything she wanted for Hearth's Warming. It makes it hard for her family to buy gifts for her. She did greatly appreciate the oven mitts.

Twilight was just finishing up her Hearth's Warming stories with her friends when Applejack turned onto a road leading into a wooded area. The trees got more abundant as they went further away from the main roads. A large cabin began to show itself through snow-dusted trees. The cabin looked cozy with its red wooden exterior and tall stone chimney. The driveway led right up to the house. The house itself was built into the side of a hill while resting on stilts. There were stairs that led down to behind the cabin where the lake was. In its frozen state, the lake was massive yet serine. The lake house looks as if it was floating on the lake from where the house first became visible. It was an absolutely stunning property. Twilight couldn't help but be wowed by the view. She thought her actual home was lavish, enough.

Applejack parked her truck next to a car. She and her friends waited for Twilight to make the first move but she remained still in her seat. Lights were on in the house. It was obvious that somepony was there.

"Well, Twilight," Applejack started. "It would be a shame if'n we all came out her to sit in the driveway."

"You're right, Applejack," Twilight said with a sigh. "Let's get this over with."

In the lake house Rarity just put another log on the fireplace in the master bedroom. Pinkie Pie was silently sleeping in the queen sized designer bed. Despite being in a coma her complexion was as fair as it usually is. Rarity had applied makeup to her for the sake of the holidays. Rarity, however, looked as if she hadn't taken a shower in a while or had much sleep. She looked far from her glamorous and stylish self. She was wearing stained sweatpants and a red t-shirt all under a pink robe with feather trim. She also wore the glasses she uses while seaming her latest fashion items.

Rarity sat down in rocking chair next to Pinkie Pie. "That should warm us up a bit, don't you think?" she said to her comatose friend. Rarity picked up her drawing pad and started to draw lines. Balled up pieces of paper were all around her and the bed. She was trying to keep her mind preoccupied by designing. But she hadn't had much success with coming up with a new design since before her party. It also didn't help that she was slightly intoxicated from drinking her expensive selection of wine.

"No no no," Rarity said as she used her magic to ball up another failed attempt at a new design. "Ugh, I'm cursed. CURSED, I tell you. I have a terrible case of designer's block, Pinkie, dear."

Rarity levitated a bottle of wine from the dresser across the room. She did not bother to use a glass. She proceeded to drink straight from the bottle, each gulp sounding deeper than the last.

"I am cursed. If I weren't so preoccupied trying to get back at that Twilight pony, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. We could've celebrated Hearth's warming with mommy and daddy in the Yakyakiston Alps. Remember earlier this year we went for Spring Break?"

Pinkie Pie continued to lay still and lifeless. The only response Rarity received from her was the beeping from her IV machine. It was a pathetic sight for Rarity. The fact that Pinkie Pie was in such a dreadful state all because of her tore Rarity apart. Ever since she brought Pinkie Pie to the lake house she plunged herself into a pit of self-loathing. She constantly drank. Fortunately, a nurse was present to take care of Pinkie and make sure her vitals were okay. When Hearth's Warming Eve came, the nurse went home and left Pinkie Pie in Rarity's care. She advised Rarity to take better care of herself as well, for Pinkie's sake. Rarity did not care to heed her words. She only cared about Pinkie Pie's recovery. Despite her careless and inebriated condition she managed to take good care of Pinkie Pie for the past 24 hours.

"Please, Pinkie Pie," Rarity said as she cried over her friends slumbering body. "Darling, please come back to me. I simply can't live with myself knowing that my only friend is gone."

A deep sounding bell was heard throughout the house. It was the doorbell. Rarity wondered who that might've been. She hadn't planned on ordering delivery just yet. She soon wondered if it was a family member. She didn't tell her family where she was. She still hadn't owned up to the way she left the house after the party. She was sure her parents were still upset with her.

Rarity rushed to a window to get a better view of the driveway. She saw Applejack's truck parked next to her rented car. She has never seen the truck before and couldn't even begin to imagine whom it may belong to. She finally assumed that maybe it was the nurse and preceded to the main doors to see for sure. Rarity unlocked the three locks and swung open the door without checking to see who it was. The effort she put into opening the door was too much as it slammed on the adjacent wall. Rarity was still feeling the effects of her drinking.

To her surprise, the very last ponies she expected to see were standing in her lake house doorway staring back at her. She did not know what to say. She stood frozen in her tracks, unable to summon a word to say to them.

"Um, Happy Hearth's Warming, Rarity," Twilight said to the gawking Rarity.

"H-happy Hearth's Warming to you, too," Rarity blankly responded.

"Um, are you okay? I gotta say you look kind of shocked to see us."

Rarity shook her head to try and jog her normal thought process to say, "Well of course I am. What on- how did you find me here?"

"I'm sorry, Rarity. But your sister told my brother that you were here and you wouldn't return my calls and I was getting really worried so I got some of my friends to help me bring me here and-"

"Wait! This is a trap! You're gonna beat me up, aren't you? Haven't you damaged me enough?"

Rarity showed her guest that she was still missing a tooth thanks to Applejack. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her. Applejack was quick to nudge Rainbow Dash to behave, again.

"Look, Ah'm mighty sorry for laying a hoof on you in your home," Applejack said as she stepped forward. "But it's like Twilight said, we were worried about'cha. That's why Ah agreed to bring her out here and so that Ah could apologize to you face to face. We just want to bury the hatchet."

"And to check on Pinkie Pie, too," Twilight added.

Rarity was confused. She was very sure that Twilight and her friends were there to get their revenge. But when she heard Twilight mention Pinkie Pie she became more inviting. Rarity closed her robe to hide her atrocious attire and invited the ponies inside. She fixed her mane as she led them into the house. After she took their scarves and coats she led them up to the master bedroom to see Pinkie Pie. As she was led, Twilight looked around and saw that there were empty bottles lying around in random places. There were bottles on the kitchen table, bottles on the stairs, and bottles on the bathroom floor as they passed. But the most abundant collection of bottles were in the master bedroom. Rarity saw that Twilight took notice of them. She was quick to get some of the bottles in the bedroom out of the way. She was quite embarrassed. It was very clear to the rest that Rarity had a problem other than Pinkie Pie.

"Um, sorry if there aren't enough chairs for everypony," Rarity said. "If you want you can sit on the floor with these cashmere throw pillows. It's okay, they were bought from the Wall Mart up the road."

"Thanks," Twilight said as she passed pillows to her friends. Rainbow Dash ignored the pillow and sat in the only other chair besides the rocking chair. "So," Twilight continued. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping, the poor thing," Rarity reported. "She's been asleep for weeks. I'm almost compelled to shake her awake. It looks like she can wake up at any moment. But she's still unresponsive."

"That's just awful," Fluttershy said as she approached Pinkie's bedside. "She's such a dear, isn't she?"

"She is, darling. Absolutely the pony's trot!"

"I remember the first day I met her. It was my first day at Canterlot High. I didn't know anypony yet so I ate lunch all by myself. I must've looked really sad because she came over to cheer me up by eating lunch with me. It made me feel much better about being the new pony."

"I must've been absent that day," Rarity said.

"Um, no. You were there. You, um... you told me to leave the table."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room. It was too much for Rainbow Dash to bear.

"Hey, remember that time Pinkie Pie did the morning announcements?" The rainbow pony said.

"Good golly, Ah fergot all about that," Applejack added.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"She told everypony to get up and dance to the party music she was playing," Rainbow Dash said. "That was so rad! Everypony, was having fun until…"

"Until what?"

"Well until Rarity interrupted her to tell us about some fashion show."

"Well I simply had to let everypony know about the Hoity Toity Fashion show," Rarity claimed. "It was the most important show of this century."

"Well, maybe to some ponies," Applejack stated.

Another silence filled the room. Twilight was starting to see a pattern. Rarity seemed a little more than at fault and Twilight could tell that was making her and everypony uncomfortable. Twilight felt that she must address the elephant in the room. But she thought of a clever way to do so without making Rarity feel attacked.

"It seems like we all have a special memory of Pinkie Pie," Twilight started. "Do you have any special memories, Rarity?"

"But of course," Rarity said as she perked up a bit. "I wasn't always the glamorous fashion forward pony you see before you… in a manner of speaking. In fact, I probably wouldn't be into fashion if Pinkie Pie hadn't encouraged me. We were in Kindergarten. The only friend I had was her. I wore a dress similar to Pinkie's bland farm attire. Despite it's ugliness she managed to pull it off quite well. My dress draped over my body like a sheet covering a balloon! I was made fun off, for it. And to top it off I found out I had to get braces. I felt so very unattractive. When I went to get my braces Pinkie Pie came with me for moral support. I was quite nervous. All I could think about was the end of my social life and all the mean things the school ponies would say to me. But Pinkie told me not to let those mean ponies get to me. She said to use my imagination to make the best of my horrid situation. She pointed to a fashion magazine on the lobby table and said that I could be just as pretty as the pony on the cover. I decided to pick it up and look through it. The magnificent outfits the models wore inspired me. The subtle detail of each dress, each blouse, each ensemble. My creativity soared! Why, I knew I could come up with something that would complement my new dental accessory. After I got my braces I went out to dig for jewels. I got my parents to buy me a sewing machine and I stayed up all night learning how to seam a new dress and style my mane. And Pinkie Pie was there with me the entire time making me feel happy… and appreciated. The next day, I went to school sporting my new purple sundress with silver trimming and tiny diamonds in my braces. I was absolutely stunning and all the ponies in school adored me. But none more so than Pinkie Pie."

Rarity began to shed a tear. The story was enough to touch even Rainbow Dash's heart. Twilight and Applejack went to Rarity's side to comfort her. The confiding only made Rarity cry more.

"Please," Rarity wept. "You're too kind. You're all much too kind. I cannot bear to accept any more of your tender love care."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight said. "We're happy to help cheer you up. What are friends for?"

"Friends? After all that I've done to you? After all of the humiliation and false friendship? After the mean things I said to you all? You still consider me as a friend?"

Twilight stopped to think about what Rarity said. Rarity did set up an elaborate plot to get back at her just for ruining her outfit with jello and having Sunset Shimmer stick up for her. But she knew she just couldn't turn her back on her now, especially in Rarity's time of need. Twilight was still willing to look the other way and try to make a true friend out of Rarity. Twilight gave her friends a concerned look. She had made up in her mind what she had planned to do but she wasn't so sure about her friends. She looked back a Rarity with a warm and inviting expression.

"Yes, Rarity," she finally said. "Yes, I would still consider you as a friend. I saw how caring you were, even if it wasn't sincere. And you obviously care about Pinkie Pie. That's enough proof for me."

"You truly mean that?" Rarity cried.

"Of course she does," Applejack chimed in. "And Ah'm willin' to throw my hat in that ring, too. You got a friend in ol' Applejack."

"Um, I don't mind calling you a friend, too, Rarity," Fluttershy joined in saying. "I mean, if you don't mind me having me as a friend. Oh, that reminds me…" Fluttershy rummaged through her satchel to take out scarves that she knitted for her and Pinkie Pie in the same style as her friends. "I made you and Pinkie Pie these scarves as a Hearth's Warming gift. When I heard you were out here taking care of Pinkie Pie I just thought I'd spread a little holiday cheer by bringing you two something nice. Although, I didn't think things would be this bad for Pinkie Pie."

Rarity accepted the scarves with more tears welling up in her eyes and a soft smile. Everypony at that point looked to Rainbow Dash to see what she had to say. Rainbow Dash was drinking a bottle of wine that she found while everypony was talking.

"Sorry," she said. "I was thirsty. You guys were saying something?"

"Don't you think you could be friends with Rarity, too, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

"Well, she does throw some awesome parties. I guess it would be cool to be friends with the most popular pony in school."

"Thank you darling," Rarity said. "But to be honest, most of the parties were Pinkie Pie's doing."

"Still, I had to admit. You did hurt us big time. I was itching to get back at you. But if all of my friends thinks you're one of us then that includes me, too."

Rarity thanked all of her new friends for forgiving her and accepting her friendship. The ponies all hugged each other and shared in the warm feelings. However, the tender moment was interrupted by Rarity's growling stomach.

"Whoops," Rarity said as she broke away from the hug. "I forgot to eat some food today. I do apologize. Why don't I call the delivery ponies to bring us all some dinner."

"No need for that, lil' missy," Applejack said. "I brought us some cauliflower salad and carrot stew. I just need to go grab it from my truck. Oh and I happened to bring us one of our famous homemade apple pie, for dessert."

"Did somepony say apple pie?" said a faint voice. "Because I am, like, starving."

Pinkie Pie finally awoke from her coma. She was weak and weary. Everypony was surprised to see her awake but less surprise that her only question was about pie.

"Pinkie Pie, darling, you're awake," Rarity shrieked in delight. "It's a Hearth's Warming miracle! I was so worried that I wasn't gonna be able to hear your sweet voice again! We'll get you all the pie you want, I promise."

"Thanks, Rarity," Pinkie Pie said as she tried to sit up. "Are we at your lake house? Is the party over already?"

"It's December, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said. "It's actually Hearth's Warming day."

"Really? Is that why the rest of you are here?"

"You were in a coma for about a month, dear," Rarity explained while wiping new tears from her eyes. "I brought you here from the hospital. It was the only place I could think of where anypony wouldn't bother us. That is until, these wonderful ponies showed up. I know how much you like Hearth's Warming. If I had any idea of when you would come back to us I would've had some gifts arranged for you. I suppose this lovely scarf that my new friend here made for you would have to do."

"Are you kidding me," Pinkie Pie said. "You made more friends! That's all I ever hoped for this year. I'm just sad I couldn't be there to see it."

"You're here now, darling!"

"We're all glad to see you awake, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said. "How do you feel?"

"Well my cutie mark is kinda glowy," Pinkie Pie said. "It looks like yours is, too."

Twilight looked at her cutie mark to see what Pinkie Pie was talking about. She was right about her cutie mark glowing. But she wasn't the only one. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and even Rarity's cutie mark were glowing as well. All of the ponies were confused. They had now idea what was going on.

"Um, Twilight," Applejack started. "Ah don't suppose you reckon what the hay is going would ya."

"Yeah, isn't this your department?" Rainbow Dash questions as she started rubbing her cutie mark. "This never happened to me before."

"I have to say, this is the first time this has happened to me, as well," Rarity said.

"I'm not too sure," Twilight said. "The only thing that comes to mind was the time when I got my alicorn wings. But even then my cutie mark didn't glow like this."

"Are we dying," Pinkie Pie said. "I don't feel like going back to sleep again."

"No we're not dying. But Sunset Shimmer sent me this book about magic and cutie marks and in one of the chapters it explains that our cutie marks may react to certain things dealing with our fates or destinies. It still isn't a proven theory but maybe this is one of those reactions."

"But what is our cutie marks reacting to?" Rainbow Dash said with an impatient tone.

"If I had to guess maybe it's this moment, now!"

"You mean that our cutie marks are glowing because we were destined to be friends despite the fact that me and Rarity were really mean to you but you… but…" Pinkie Pie started to explain. "Whew, I'm too pooped to try and make sense of this."

"I think you were on the right track, though," Twilight said. "Maybe this was supposed to happen for us. You ponies were one of the best things that ever happened to me at CHS. Not just because I wanted new friends I could call my own, forever. I've learned so much and shared so much with you all and I'm sure you guys feel the same way. That's why I felt that it was important to try and keep us together as friends. Something deep down inside was telling me that I had to do whatever I could to make sure it stays that way and to reach out to you two as well. I had to believe in the power of friendship."

As soon as Twilight finished her statement, everypony's cutie mark began to glow brighter and brighter until the entire bedroom was engulfed in blinding light. In the commotion the ponies began to feel weightless. The power that was surrounding them began to lift them from their seats as light erupted from their eyes and mouths. The lights were the same colors as their coats. Each of the lights met each other in the middle of the room as something began to materialize from the center. When the ponies began to float back down to their seats, the room started to come back to normal. The ponies could see in front of them, again.

"What the hell was that?" Rainbow Dash said after shaking her head and rubbing the light from her eyes.

"Beats me," Pinkie Pie said. "But I think I'm not pooped anymore. I feel better than ever. The light must've restored me back to normal!"

"Well I'm certainly glad you're better, dear," Rarity said as she looked in a nearby mirror. "But I would've loved it if that light fixed my attire like it fixed you."

Pinkie Pie gasped at the sight of a cluster of charms that were on the bed. She picked them up and said, "Look want Santa Hooves brought us!" The charms were in the shape of each of the ponies' respected cutie marks. Pinkie Pie passed them around to everypony. "We must've been really good this year, huh?"

"Actually I think these came from us," Twilight deduced.

"They are positively adorable," Rarity exclaimed. "They make for a trendy cell phone charm."

"Yeah, but where did they really come from?" Applejack asked while looking to Twilight for an answer.

Twilight examined her charm and searched herself to try and make sense of it. She looked at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy admiring their charms and noted how happy they looked. She quickly came to a realization that where they came from really didn't matter.

"I think a better question would be why this all happened to us," Twilight said. "Regardless let's use this opportunity to make a pact. These charms will be a symbol of our friendship. Let's all agree to keep that in mind as long as we have them. Whadduya say?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Me three," Fluttershy followed.

"That goes for me as well, darlings," Rarity said. "I'll never forget this day."

"Count me in, too," Rainbow Dash. "Not matter what happens to me you can bet your ass I'm gonna carrying this with me everywhere I go."

"Same, here," Twilight said. "Friends forever."

The End...


	14. Epilogue

...Five Years Later

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hi guys. I know you're gonna hate me but I lost my phone, again and I totally forgot the number to the house. So this was the best way I could think of to contact you. Don't worry I'll get a new phone. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay, that is to say, we're okay. Sunset says hi, too. We just finished moving into our new apartment in South Fillydelphia. It's really nice. Sunset got a new job teaching magic history to 2nd graders. She is a natural. We're still dating. It doesn't really feel like it, though. It feels like I'm just hanging out with my friend who likes to give me kisses. But I'm sure you're wondering, so no we're not taking things to the next level… yet. Oh, I met Sunset's parents. You would love them. They own a teashop in Puffington. They serve the best tea I've probably ever had. I'll see if I can send you some samples.

I'm just finishing up my thesis on the Magic of Friendship. Don't laugh! It is very serious stuff. We didn't get these charms from the store! And Sunset got hers the same time we did, so I would say the Magic of Friendship is worth some thorough analysis, thank you very much! I showed what I had so far to one of my professors in the Magic Department here at Phillydelphia University. He said it was very intriguing. I think I can do better, still. I probably wouldn't have gotten the chance to even do this if I had decided to stay at the community college back home. Good thing Sunset and I got full rides to come here! Hard work pays off!

We saw all of our friends yesterday. We got together at a restaurant to catch up before Rainbow Dash goes off to Horseshoe Bay on her new assignment. She's a Lieutenant now. She's gonna train some pegasi for the Wonderbolts basic training. It was all she was talking about all night. Fortunately she drank too much and calmed down. Applejack took care of her. Oh, before I forget, Applejack and Rainbow Dash will be getting married next year. Finally, right? I wasn't surprised that they got together after we all graduated from high school. But every time I saw them they always argued and bicker like a married couple. It was cute but their union was inevitable. I'm glad Applejack came to the same realization! Applejack is taking classes online for Agriculture Business and Marketing. She wants to help expand the name of Apple Acres. She felt she had to since her brother decided to take care of the farm, now that Granny Smith has passed. :( She says she'll be done in two more semesters.

Fluttershy is fine. She and her friend, Tree Hugger, are getting ready to move to Buckley. They found a great location to open up a sanctuary for rare creatures. It's a smart idea considering how many rare creature's homes are destroyed by irresponsible land developers. It was a much better plan than what she originally planned to do, which was go around Equestria and protest. Too be honest, I think Tree Hugger is a bad influence on her. All she ever wants to do is smoke pot and sing songs. I'm so glad Fluttershy got her act together. Fluttershy just graduated from veterinarian school. She's helping Tree Hugger stay focused, too. I think they're gonna do just fine.

You probably heard about Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Rarity's designs are gonna be featured in that fashion reality TV show, the one with that Fashion Plate pony. And Pinkie Pie is going to model them for her. They really compliment each other's craft. Pinkie Pie was always a socialite and thanks to Rarity's designs she gets noticed a lot. Now Pinkie Pie gets paid to party and show off Rarity's designs while Rarity gets to continue doing what she loves with Pinkie Pie by her side. Funny how that worked out, huh?

Have you heard from Spike? I know he just started his first year of college at Canterlot University. Before I lost my phone I heard he and his marefriend, Sweetie Belle, went to visit his ex. Don't ask me how he got his marefriend to come along with him. You know he still does videos with a former classmate of mine. He says thanks to him their TubeYou channel followers quadrupled. I still don't see what the big deal is with dressing up as trolls and pretending to battle wizards or whatever. He is definitely sure he wants to go into video game development. What a nerd! He still keeps in touch with his friends from school. They volunteer to help younger students a lot. That would be a really good thing for Spike to add to his resume, don't you think.

Anyways, I better get back to my thesis. I gotta hurry up so that I can start teaching my fellow peers about magic, too! Give my beautiful niece a kiss for me when you see her!

Your Princess,

Twilight


End file.
